


Combination Of Undeniable Passion and Immediate Attraction

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, University Life - Cophine, cophine - Freeform, journalism AU - Cophine, maybe not so fluffy, mostly fluffy, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: Delphine studies hard in Journalism to be the next Connie Chung. Along with her best friend from childhood, Krystal, they discover life together and its struggles. Everything changed when she meets Cosima Niehaus - one of the most famous journalists of their generation. Is she gonna change Delphine's life? What about undeniable passion they share for writing?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back sooner than later because I came up with this idea and I decided to go for it. What can I say guys? This time Cosima will be teacher, Delphine student. Somehow it's always the other way. I don't even know why, becuse Delphine is normally younger than Cosima in tv show.   
> Anyway, I hope you will like it. Let me know, comment, because I just love to talk to you guys! Enjoy!

Delphine Cormier was sitting on her bed and thinkning. _What the fuck should I supposed to do now? Merde!_ In her case graduating high schoool wasn't as awesome as for everybody else. All of her friends had ideas of their future, plans and picked studies. The blonde didn't have anything prepared. It's not like she wasn't any good, that exactly was the problem. She was almost perfect at everything. She knew a lot of her classmates envied her, but... Sometimes it was just her curse. Parents didn't treat her like a normal teenager, young woman, no. They tried to show her off on the meetings with their friends, millions of family gatherings and other events.

Delphine's parents couldn't just wait to say _Delphine, sing something, show them your amazing gift. Delphine, what about you play something on the piano? Delphine, show my friend how amazing story you wrote._  And Delphine did what she was asked for. She was singing, playing, writing and showing. All the time.

"Hey, cutie! Your mom let me in.", she suddenly heard the voice in her room. "I was knocking, but you didn't reply, so I decided to just join you. How are you sweetie?", the other girl was shorter yet blonde as Delphine. Her lips were bright pink, it was probably caused by lip gloss she was wearing. Her tight purple blouse looked good on her and matching jeans only made her prettier. She definitely knew how to charm by her look. 

"Bonsoir, Krystal! I missed you already.", Delphine cheered up a little when she saw her bestie, her partner in crime and _sister from another mister_. She didn't even remember how long had she known Krystal. It was probably since kindergarden, that long. They were inseparable through their whole child and teenage years. Although Krystal didn't show so dimentional skill abilities, she was keeping up to Delphine. Her strong side was artism like painting, writing, doing makeup or amazing nails to other girls. She already had clients.

"What's up, princess? Are you still worried?", Krystal asked, sitting on the bed next to Delphine.

"Krys, of course I am. I have no fucking idea what should I do...", Delphine mumbled. "I am like... I don't know. We just graduated high school and I don't have much time. My parents are already annoyed with me.

"You know what? Your parents are assholes and you know that perfectly well. Tell you what! You should go to the UC Berkeley with me.", Krystal suggested. Delphine looked at her doubtly, but her friend only smiled and continued. "Del, I'm serious. Look, you write just amazing! I love your short stories and your all articles from the high school magazine you wrote. You have gift and I know you like it. I also know it's not your passion, but you should go for it. Who knows, maybe you will like it as much as I do, hm? If not, you will just transferred. And look at this, your parents will not be upset with you anymore. I'm telling you.", shorter blonde squeezed Delphine's shoulder.

"Maybe you are right, Krys... Maybe I should. I need to think about it today.", Delphine agreed.

"Think, think, darling. Let me know tomorrow."

"Are you going already?", Delphine asked, looking at Krystal who was already standing up. 

"Yep, I have to sweetie. I have an appointment. Katherine, you know the chick from the ex-science class has a wedding of her aunt and she asked me to do her makeup and nails. But call me tommorow. And don't think too much, darling.", Krystal smiled warmly to her friend, kissed her cheek and left. 

Delphine sighed.  _Maybe it's really not that bad idea..._ , she thought. She laid down on the bed, just looking at the ceiling and thinking about what Krystal said. Yes, she was right. That wasn't such a bad idea. She liked to write anyways, she liked to find out new informations and that's what journalist should do. 

Delphine smiled widely. She decided to talk to her parents tomorrow. Maybe after all it's not gonna be that bad?

 

 

_4 years later..._

She was nervous. The guy from Short Forms was such a fucking asshole. Delphine knew something was gonna be wrong with her short story. This time the teacher picked the topic of lost love.  _Merde, that's gonna be ridiculous..._ , she thought, biting her lips. Delphine had this period tomorrow so she basically was worried for nothing, but still... That's how Delphine Cormier was. Perfect to death. 

Her journalism studies was a jackpot. Krystal was so right and Delphine couldn't be any happier in this situation. 4 years passed by very quick so the girls were preparing her dissertation and had seminars with their picked professors. The taler blonde picked Mrs. Sadler whom she just adored. The woman had PhD in Journalism and Social Communication, add to that she published like 20 books and was one of the smartest people Delphine had ever known. Besides, Siobhan Sadler was one of those people you can actually talk. Delphine was happy. 

She was just standing outside the classroom and waiting for Krystal to be done. They both rented small flat with two rooms just for them. Delphine couldn't have imagined better life and she was so grateful to her friend that she suggested going here, to UC Berkeley. French heard rumour outiside the classroom and moment later the door opened. There were about 15 people in the group, so it wasn't that bad. Krystal was one of the first people to go outside.  _Finally!_

"Hello darling! How was your class?", Krystal asked, looking at her bestie. 

Delphine was about to answer, but something caught her sight. More like someone... When everybody left the classroom Krystal had class in, the blonde noticed one person. It was a woman, a little shorter than Delphine. She wore tight dress with boho pattern which showed all of her curves. The woman had black tights and boots with high heels which made her look a little taller than she probably was. Her petite figure made Delphine just stare at her. The student couldn't stop, she just couldn't stop. Uknown woman was just looking at her calendar and writing something down. 

The moment when she turned and looked straight at Delphine changed her life.  _Holy. Fucking, Shit._ It was Cosima Niehaus, very known and very good journalist and TV presenter. But... But she was so different. Her face was so beautiful and Delphine could see from the distance the structure of her perfect soft skin. Her eyelinered eyes were hidden behind cat glasses and it suited her just perfect. Dreads were tied up in a bun, but it was something classy, something... Something that Delphine couldn't properly described. Cosima Niehaus caught Delphine's sight. She gave her the most beautiful smile Delphine had ever seen. Her legs went weak, her breathe sped up and blood started boiling in her veins.  _Oh mon Dieu..._

Journalist closed the door of the classroom and she gave Delphine one more look. Then she left, swaying her hips back and forth. What was it? What was in this beautiful woman that Delphine didn't see before. Because of course she'd seen her before. In the morning news, in the tv... Her name was also written down so many times right above her articles. Delphine knew she was a good journalist, but she was rather neutral to senior. But the moment Delphine saw her in a real life, oh my God. She couldn't stop staring.

"... but everything went well.", Krystal finished her sentence.

"Huh?", her friend shook her head and looked at her with confusion.

"Oh my God, did you listen to me at all?", Krystal scoffed. "God, Del, what the hell?"

"Je suis desole. I'm so sorry. I just, um... I am tired. Hey, I didn't know you had class with Cosima Niehaus.", Delphine dropped the topic. She was trying to act as smooth as she could so her friend didn't notice her behaviour.

"Oh, yeah yeah. She is a doll! Super professional, but not like poshy. She's awesome! I wouldn't tell she is so chilled, you know. Ms. Niehaus talks to us on an equal level, it's amazing feeling.", she clasped her hands, it was one of Krys' habits. 

"That sounds really good. It sucks I don't have class with her...", Delphine mumbled, but Krystal heard her perfectly well. 

"I know right?!"

"Krys, do you think I can like... go with you one day?", Delphine asked very carefully, but one gaze thrown by her friend told her everything. She knew.

"Hm, well, well, well... Someone has a crush! I knew she was gonna be your type!", Krystal got super excited.

"Oh mon Dieu, turn it down a little, you are screaming like crazy. Besides, it's not true, come on!", Delphine took defensive attidute. 

 "Mhm, sure, Jen! I saw your face! And that was the reason you didn't hear me at all! Ha! I already know!", Krystal was even too much excited for Delphine's taste.  _What are you doing, Krys..._ _Non, what Ms. Niehaus does to me?_

 

In the same time, mentioned Cosima Niehaus rushed to the meeting with Scott Smith. He was a professor at the University, he was taking care of Communication Design, another futuristic faculty. Somehow young journalist liked him from the very beginning. He was kind of giddy and he was losing his head around Cosima sometimes, but it was rather cute. 

"Hello, fella!", she screamed behind his back. He jumped when he heard her, probably didn't expect her so soon.

"Hi, Cosima. How was your class?", he asked, blushing like crimson.  _Isn't he just cute?,_ Cosima thought, smiling under her nose. She didn't feel anything to her new friend, no way, but it was flattering, she must admit. 

"It was interesting, thank you. You have a lot of awesome students here. It's just funny and surreal, that most of them are only couple years younger than me. I'm 25 and how old are they? 22?", she chuckled. 

"Yes, that's true. Well, what can I say? You succed at a very young age. Your articles are killer!", he said.

"Well, thank you my fellow friend. But to be honest, stop.", she joked. "I'm like all of you here. I just got lucky. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I am trying to do something new with my students. I know they are seniors and they have to focus on their Bachelor's Degree, but I was thinking about filming short movie. Something more creative than going live on tv or writing news. "

"Wow, that sounds very nice. I think it's a great idea, besides I know our students love things like that.", Scott agreed.

"The thing is that I need someone from another faculty, the best would be from Creative Writing. I'm gonna need someone to write a scenario for the movie. I would ask them, but I know how upset they are when they have to do something what they are not interested in. In this case, writing. You know how it is...", Cosima smiled.

"Of couse I know. They just like to learn more about television and public appearances. I know what you mean. The same goes with writing faculties.", Professor Smith replied. "They hate being filmed."

"Exactly. Do you know someone good from their faculty? Someone with fresh mind and good writing skills?", she asked. 

"Hmm... I must say Delphine Cormier. She has killer skills. Not everybody is able to see that. I heard she has troubles with one professor jerk from here. Unfortunately, the guy is horrible sexist. But I'm telling you, she is one of the best seniors. You can definitely trust her and I bet she will be very interested.", Scott said. They were outside, eating their lunches. 

"Really? I don't think I know her. How does she look like?"

"Oh, she's French. Tall, blonde, she usually spends time with Ms. Goderitch from your group.", he explained. 

"The other blonde? Ms. Krystal is really talented too. And I think I know who are you talking about. I think I saw her today. She smiled to me.", Cosima told her friend. "Can you give me her number, Scott?"

"Sure thing, Cosima.", Scott agreed. "You will not regret that."

"I bet I won't.", journalist agreed and accepted the card with a phone number written on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Delphine, darling! Do you want some coffee?!", Krystal yelled from the kitchen, pouring water to the kettle. Moment later the taller blonde appeared in the room in her grey sweatpants and huge white sweater with the hood. Her favourite home-y outfit. 

"Oui, ami. Thank you very much.", she smiled. 

"No probs. Sweetie, what are you gonna do about Ms. Niehaus?", Krystal asked.

"What do you mean? Krys, it's just a stupid crush. She's just pretty. I haven't even talked to her, how can I do something about that, come on...", Delphine shook her head. Her friend was so excited all the time. Most of the times it was very cute, but sometimes, only sometimes Delphine wanted to shake her friend and tell her to shut up. Thank God it wasn't usual feeling. 

"Del, but why don't you talk to her? I bet you could have much in common with her.", Krys tried again.

Delphine sighed. "Like what? Krystal, she is on tv. I write. I hate being on tv. What can we possibly have in common? Sure, I am journalist at the beginning of my career and she is journalist, who is good. That's it. We both are journalists. But besides that, I don't think so. And what makes you think she is gay? Personally I don't think so.", Delphine said.  She wanted to say something else, but her phone rang. It was uknown number, but Delphine answered anyways. "Hello, it's Delphine Cormier."

"Hi, Ms. Cormier, it's Cosima Niehaus. Can I take you a moment?", she heard the voice she known from television and almost fainted.  _Merde, merde, merde! She's actually calling me!_

"Um, oui, of course. Hold on a moment, please.", Delphine rushed towards the kitchen and bumped into Krystal. "KRYSTAL, IT'S COSIMA NIEHAUS, COSIMA NIEHAUS IS CALLING ME!"

"Holy Moly! Are you kidding?!", Krystal shouted. Thank God Delphine covered her phone by her hand because in another case Mrs. Niehaus would hear everything. "Wait! Act casual! Ask what's going on! And calm down!"

"Okay. Okay. Bien. Deep breath...", taller blonde exhaled deeply and then took the phone back next to her ear. "Bonjoir, I'm back. Je suis desole, I had to go to my room."

"It's okay, Ms. Cormier. So you are French! Professor Smith was right. I thought I saw you yesterday.", Ms. Niehaus said and Delphine grinned, she couldn't stop. Cosima Niehaus actually remembered her!

"Oui, I am. Professor Smith is really good teacher, yes. Well, how can I help, Ms. Niehaus?", she asked as casual as she could.

"Yes, yes! Shit, sorry. Oh my God I said shit. I am sorry. As you can see I'm way different than you probably know me. But back to the case.", Cosima started. She was already rambling and she didn't know why, really. "Professor Smith recommended you. I heard you are very clever and have amazing writing skills. I actually need someone like that. I really want to make short movie with my tv group, but I need script. Are you interested? We could meet tomorrow on the campus and I would tell you all the details.", Cosima said with a smile.

 _Oui! Oui! I can't believe it's actually happening!_ Delphine cleared her throat. She needed to sound normal, not so excited, goddammit! "Um, oui. I am interested, that sounds really interesting actually. Can we meet tomorrow around lunch time?"

"Yes, naturally. That sounds perfect."

"Okay then. Oh, one more question, Mrs. Niehaus. What group are you planning to take to this assigment?", Delphine asked, playing with the plant's leaves. _Cursed habit, mon Dieu..._ , she thought when one of them just fell off.

"It's senior group, Ms. Cormier. I think you know people, there is Ms. Goderitch there. You're friend, I pressume?", Cosima asked.

"Flatmate, actually. Great, it's defnitely gonna be amazing project. I will see you tomorrow then. Ciao!", Delphine said.

"See you tomorrow, bye.", Cosima replied and pressed the red button. 

She put her phone on the counter and sat in front of her laptop. Her deadline was due tomorrow and she only had title and lead, that was it. Brunette looked at her red mug, which was already empty. Ashtray with cigarette's butts was half-full.  _Dammit, I need to throw this away._

Every writer, every journalist has their own proccess of writing. Some of them write only in the night. Ernest Hemingway for example used to write standing. Cosima Niehaus's habits were pretty simple. All she needed was coffee and cigarettes. When she had both things, the proccess or writing was simple. 

But this time, Cosima couldn't focus. Her lectures at the University were taking a lot of time and to be honest, that was her priority then. Articles could wait. She decided to force herself and write it despite of her lack of muse so her bosses wouldn't be mad.

When she wrote the first sentence, everything went pretty smooth after. Cosima was on the right track and one hour later, her article was almost done. She was about to make another coffee, this time without caffeine, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. How is article?", asked someone on the other end of the line.

"Pretty good. I had writers' block at the beginning, but I now it's almost done. How about you?", Cosima asked, biting the skin around her nails. She didn't like this conversation. She knew how it was gonna go.

"Usual stuff. One photoshoot and now I can call it a night. Listen... Let's take this serious. When are you gonna come back? It's been two weeks.", the woman said. 

"I do not want to talk about it. Maybe this one model you like so much will talk to you.", Cosima spitted the words full of hate.

"Stop, Cosima! Jesus Christ, you're so childish sometimes..."

"You think I am childish? Then in the same time I can do this.", she finished the sentence and hung up. "Goddammit.", she threw her phone on the bed, took the pocket with cigarettes and lit one. 

The smoke in her lungs made her relax a little. She didn't waste time. It was already late evening. She sat back in front of her laptop and decided to finish the article.

 

 

"The first paragraph is really good, but look again at the middle of it. You also need to improve your definisions and then everything should be okay. After you improve everything, we can close the first chapter and take care of the next one.", Siobhan Sadler smiled to her student while giving her the printed piece of dissertation back. 

"Thank you so much Professor Sadler. You are my life saver!", Delphine grinned, sitting in front of the older woman. 

"Oh stop, Ms. Cormier.", she chuckled. "I just think you are incredibly talented and this work is gonna be a masterpiece. Don't dissapoint me.", she joked.

"Never. Thank you for today's meeting, thank you. I have to go, Ms. Cosima Niehaus wants to meet me.", Delphine explained. Right when she said her name, the heart beated harder and faster than earlier.

"She already discovered our amazingly talented student?", Siobhan smiled, looking at blonde. Delphine blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know about talent, but she wants me to write the script to the short movie she makes with the tv group. Ms. Niehaus called me yesterday and to be honest, I'm really curious what is it about. She is good journalist, isn't she?"

"Well... Her articles are really interesting and she leads tv news really well. See, you should look up at her, at her success. She did that all by herself and she only is 25 years old. I believe in you Delphine. Cosima Niehaus already found you. It's only matter of time when I see your name in the newspaper.", Siobhan said. 

"That's so flattering. Thank you so much. But I don't know, who knows.", Delphine chuckled. "I just want to write, Professor Sadler. I want to amaze people by written word and well, I hope I'm gonna make it."

"Good luck, Delphine. We will see each other next Friday, Ms. Cormier."

Delphine left Sadler's office and aimed the caffeteria on the first floor. She picked the stairs instead of elevator. It turned out it was definitely bad idea. 

"Oh, it's Ms. Cormier indeed.", said someone behind her. 

 _Jesus Christ, not him, not him..._ She turned around and put the fakest smile the world had ever seen.

"Good morning, Professor Leekie. How is your morning?", she asked politely, but in her mind she killed the guy million times already.

"I must say it was amazing till I read your story. Tell me, Ms. Cormier, have you ever been in love? Because reading your story was like killing myself slowly and painfully.", he said with his nicest voice. 

"I think this is kind of personal question."

"Is it? I don't think so. Not when it's about the work you're doing. Writing. Your short story was flat and one-dimentional. Characters were not discribed properly. How do you want to create the plot when your character is flat as desk?"

Delphine thought she was gonna faint. Just like that, on the hallway, on the floor. The blonde felt the tears in her eyes, but no. She couldn't give him this satisfaction. What did he want from her? Fucking asshole. She was really one of the most succesful senior students. She didn't deserve to be treating like that and Delphine knew that. But somehow she just couldn't stand up to him, because how? Leekie had the knowledge and power. He actually could ruin her grades and graduation, because his lecture, his period was one of the leading in her faculty. That was so unfair. Delphine Cormier managed to hold her tears somehow. She looked at him, straight into his eyes and she was about to answer his horrible comment, but she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Aldous Leekie, the very known professor, well, well. I guess you know our best senior, hm?", she heard this beautiful voice right behind her and couldn't stop shivering. 

"Hello, Ms. Niehaus. Best student? I wouldn't say that.", he replied, looking at Cosima.

"Really? I'm honestly shocked. Professor Sadler is so impressed by Ms. Cormier. The same goes with Professor Smith and my very self. Maybe you are wrong, Professor Leekie.", the brunette replied with huge smile, still having hand on Delphine's shoulder.  _Mon Dieu, I am gonna die in a moment..._

"Ms. Niehaus, with my all respect, you don't know what we were just talking about. Delphine Cormier's story about lost love was just flat and believe me, I know what I am talking about.", Professor Leekie said with firm voice. He was losing it, he was just losing it. 

 "You definitely know what you are talking about. Or maybe not, because, WITH ALL MY RESPECT, what a man without a wife and true relationship knows about lost love, hm?", Cosima replied. Leekie was speechless. Just speechless. And before he said something, Cosima threw the most beautiful smile to him and added. "I'm taking Ms. Cormier with myself now. She should feel needed in change. Good day, Professor Leekie."

Delphine Cormier only nodded, because she couldn't choke one word. Cosima grabbed her by the arm and made her follow. They went downstairs, to the caffeteria. Cosima ordered two coffees and lunch. After they had their order, they sat at the table in the uncrowded area.

"Thank you, Ms. Niehaus.", Delphine finally mumbled. She didn't know what else to say. Cosima just rescued her from Leekie's claws and she was grateful. Conversation with him was one of the worst like all with him. "Really. I'm not able to stand up to him..."

"No problem at all, Ms. Cormier. Professor Leekie is just an asshole, don't care about him, really.", Cosima smiled warmly to her and Delphine was sure in that moment her heart melted. "I know him personally and I never liked him. Professor Smith told me about him and how he treats you. Right when I saw you with him, I knew you were in trouble and I needed to do something. Really, don't care about this man."

"The truth is that I have to.", Delphine shrugged her arms. "His subject is one of my major one, unfortunately. I didn't know that he is such a jerk. I'm sorry for my language."

"Oh, don't be! And tell you what. When he gives you troubles, go straight to me and I'm gonna help you. I usually don't use my superpower, but in that case...", Cosima chuckled. "And please, call me Cosima. I'm only 25 years old and I feel so old when you call me Ms. Niehaus.", journalist took Delphine's hand in hers and shook it. 

The moment when Delphine felt her warm, soft skin stayed with her since then. The huge wave of hotness whent through her body. The blonde blushed immidiately, taking her hand back. For a moment she thought Cosima Niehaus saw that, because she smiled widely, but then she quickly changed her attidute.

"Bien. Delphine. Enchante."

"Sure! I cannot reply the same, I don't know French, unfortunately.", the brunette grinned. 

"It's okay... Cosima.", Delphine said her name to her for the first time. The brunette smiled when she heard her name in the other one's lips.  _Co-si-ma._ Her French accent with her name on her lips, that was masterpiece and Cosima just had to admit it. 

Before speaking, Cosima cleared her throat. "As you already probably know, I wanted to meet you, because I need you... in my group. We want to make a short movie. Something about the crime, like crime story with romance in the background. That's why I need a script to make it. I wanted this project to last about 15 minutes. Are you interested?", Cosima asked.

"Of course I am! That sounds so good! I really like to write stuff like that! Thank you so much that you wanted me", Delphine clasped her hands. She was very excited, because not only was she about to do something she just loved, but also she was gonna spend a lot of time with her new hero. "Mon Dieu, I'm so happy! And I can't believe I get a chance to work with you!"

"Oh stop, Delphine, seriously. I'm not that amazing.", Cosima blushed. This girl in front of her was so excited to work with her and it was the cutest thing young journalist had ever seen. Delphine was genuinely happy. 

"Are you kidding? I'm sorry, but I need to tell you that. You are my new authority, Cosima. You're so young and you achieved so much already. I wish I could be just like you.", Delphine smiled. Did she crossed the line? Non. Cosima was known. She probably heard stuff like that all the time. 

"What can I say? It's rude not to take compliment, so thank you. But I have an advice for you. Give yourself a time. You're 22 and don't make the same mistake as me. Yes, I did achieve a lot, but in the same time I paid a huge price and I needed to sacrifise a lot.", Cosima said sadly. 

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't want to be too nosy.", Delphine felt a huge wave of embarassment, but Cosima didn't care, she smiled to her student and squeezed her hand. 

"No, no, you weren't. I'm just telling you the truth. You have amazing talent and you will definitely be huge, but give yourself time. Do everything right. And remember that now matter how you love your work, it's not permament. Your family and love is. I can help you with everything, Delphine. Whenever you have problem, just let me know.", Cosima smiled.

"Merci, Cosima. You're so nice. Thank you so much, I will definitely remember about that. I'm honestly happy that I can work with you.", Delphine took the last bite of her lunch and finished her coffee. 

"No, Delphine, I am the one who is happy to work with you. I think we can create something really cool together. I suggest we should meet for example... every Friday and work on the script, what do you think about that?"

"I think that sounds good, I finish at 4 pm on Friday. Do you want to meet in the library? Like at 6 , so I could have time to eat something?", Delphine asked.

"Sure thing, I think this is the best place for us, we could work there in peace. You have four days, you can prepare some sketch of the plot and characters so we could work on it. But I don't doubt in your skills.", Cosima grinned. "Okay, I gotta run.", she said and finished her own coffee. "I will see you on Friday, Delphine."

"Bye, Cosima.", Delphine waved to her.

_Co-si-ma._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter. Side note: The story Delphine came up with for her script is actually my own short story's plot I wrote a while ago, so please, don't use it anywhere without my permission :)
> 
> It starts getting interesting, folks! Let me know what you think XX
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry I made such a bitch out of Shay. Whoever likes her, I'm sorry! It's not like I don't like her character, it just suits to the story and I didn't want to come up with a new character.

Delphine was sitting in the library, biting her lip. Cosima Niehaus was late. They were supposed to meet at 6 pm and it was already 6:20. The blonde was wondering what happened. The journalist most likely had to do something very important, because in every other situation she would probably text or call. 

French took out her phone and decided to text Krystal to kill the time. She already had main characters and sketch of the plot, so she really didn't have anything else to do. 

 _She's getting late. What if she doesn't come?,_ Delphine wrote. She didn't have to wait, the reply came right away. Krystal always had her phone next to her.

 _Chill out, sweetie! She's journalist, she's probably running errands. If she doesn't come till 6:40, just write or call her. Don't worry!,_ the message said. Del sighed. She was nervous, to be honest. Cosima Niehaus turned out to be not only beautiful, but also very smart, very good with talking and add to that, she saved her from Professor Leekie in that good, diplomatic way. She felt that. She was falling for her and she was terrified. 

 _Oui, I'm gonna do as you say. But what if something happened to her?,_ she wrote back.

 _Geee, Del! Calm your pretty mind down. Everything is gonna be okay.,_ Krystal wrote back.  _And hey! Give me the main role in the short movie, my sweet friend!_

Delphine only rolled her eyes when she saw the rest of the text message. Typical Krystal. She was just about to write back, but suddenly she felt warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hi there! Boyfriend?", Cosima smiled lightly. Non. Something was wrong, Delphine noticed that immidiately. It wasn't THAT smile. Something was definitely wrong. Journalist sat in front of Delphine and looked at her. Her eyes. They were red and although Cosima tried to hide it, she did pretty poor job. American knew she noticed that and she lowered her head. To avoid any embarassment for tv presenter, Delphine didn't comment her look, but she was concerned. Something did happen. 

"Um, non, non. No boyfriends.", Delphine replied, waving her hand. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about her sexuality. After all she was her teacher. Of course not officialy, but still. She decided not to come out in that way. Besides, Cosima Niehaus was smart and very observant, so she would definitely figure this out. "It's just Krystal."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for being late. I'm really sorry. Something... something came up and my phone died.", Cosima explained herself. She was so different that day. Zero real smile, red and watery eyes, quiet... Delphine wasn't sure what's going on, but she felt rage. Undeniable, immidiate rage that someone might cause Cosima Niehaus's condition and breakdown. Because there was no doubt, she was broken althought she was trying to hide it.

"Don't be, it's all okay. I was just thinking about the script and everything.", Delphine said lightly. Acting cool when you obviously see that something is wrong wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when it's about the woman you actually fall for constantly, more and more every single day. 

"Yes, yes, script. That's right. So, did you come up with the idea?", Cosima asked, not even looking at Delphine. 

"Oui. What do you think about the idea of the young journalist who wakes up in the basement, not knowing what happened?"

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more.", the brunnete took a sip of her coffee. Delphine smiled. Journalist was interested. Getting an attention from someone that famous was... very special feeling. That meant Delphine was actually good.

"So there is the journalist, she is about 28 years old, long curly hair, glasses, really nice appearance. I called her Wilhelmina, Willa for short nickname.", Delphine started. Oh, how did she love talking about her characters! Creating something from nothing, someone from her mind, that was the best thing to do. The blonde had her own world full of her imagined characters, plots, unwritten histories. The moment when she used to sit in front of her laptop while closing herself from the dangerous world was her favourite daily moment. She was safe with her heroes, becuase they were only in her head and then on the paper, somewhere between written word, sentence, story. "Willa commited the life to her passion - writing. Unfortunately, that caused a failure of her personal life. She doesn't have constant love, her parents are not close and the only one she has is her friend and flatmate. Anyways, she wakes up in the dark, in the basement. She got kidnapped. Why? And that question creates the whole story!", Delphine smiled excited. "I thought we could create the short movie around  _why? what's your journalism do now?_ You know what I mean? That sometimes you need to be careful not to go too far."

Delphine Cormier finished. She was so proud of herself. Hell, she was supposed to be! Not only they were about to make something new, but also something connected with their own studies. Her happiness didn't last long though. Cosima was zoned out. She was staring at the point above Delphine's head, only blinking from time to time. Student would swear, she was close to crying. 

"Um, Cosima?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right! Um... God. I'm so sorry, Delphine.", Cosima whispered, hiding face in her hands.

"Non, non, don't be. Clearly something is wrong and I can see that. Look, you can talk to me.", Delphine suggested, blushing from the bottom of her feet to the tip of her head. Thank God Cosima was too sad to notice anything. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I don't wanna bother you. Honestly.", Cosima said, fighting with the tears. 

That wasn't a good idea to come here. She should have cancelled the meeting. She knew she wasn't gonna handle that. Stupid Shay! Her own partner caused this horrible mood and she just let her. And now Delphine was worried. Cosima saw the honesty in the younger's eyes. She clearly wanted to help. Cosima knew one thing. She had to leave library. She felt the wave coming. Giving crying performance in front of students gathered in the library that evening wasn't the best thing to do.

"Cosima. I don't want to pry, not at all. And in the same time I just cannot avoid the fact that you're clearly unwell. Look, let's just go outside the campus, I'm gonna take you to my favourite coffee place. My treat. Then you can be yourself and you can either tell me or not and hang out with me, just have fun. But I am a good listener though. Come on.", Delphine suggested. She gathered her stuff and then took Cosima's hand, not waiting for her reply. Somehow she gained some courage. Somehow she stopped blushing. Seeing her hero broken woke something inside of her. Something she didn't really understand.

The moment Cosima and Delphine closed the door of the library, the brunette burst into tears. She sobbed heavily, trying to catch the breath. Delphine didn't expect that. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Come here.", student took her hand and pulled close. She hugged her, stroking the back and trying to calm her down. She didn't tell her to stop. Cosima obviously had to just cry whatever she had on heart out.  

Delphine snuggled her face into Cosima's neck. She stopped herself in the very last moment from kissing the soft skin. That would be very weird. 

Cosima cried and cried and cried. There were standing right in front of library, the brunette in the blonde's embrance. Her world was falling apart and the only thing that was nice right now was Delphine's embrance, her soft touch on the back. It felt right somehow. Cosima should feel weird, inappropriate, but it just felt right. She felt the connection with Delphine from the very beginning. It was so unexpected. But isn't it always like that? You meet the most amazing people on your path suddenly, not realizing their values at the beginning. 

Stupid Shay. All those years for nothing. She cheated on her, just like that and then wanted to fix it. Cosima let her, because she didn't want to throw 6 year relationship to the trash. But did she love her, really love her? The truth was she hadn't felt happy for so long already... The feeling surrounded her long before Shay cheated on her. She should have just let her go, no matter what Shay said. Cosima deserved to be truly loved and taken care of. But person has habits. Her habit was living with Shay. Wasn't it stupid? Because of her stubborness and stupidity, Cosima basically was breaking herself down. Sure, Shay was a bad there, but the brunette should just leave... 

Cosima finally managed to calm down. She pulled away from Delphine's hug right when she realized what she had done. _Oh my fucking God._  

"Oh God. I'm so embarassed. God, Delphine, I'm so sorry. God...", Cosima sniffed couple times before she took tissue from her bag. Her face was red from tears and embarassment.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone, right?", Delphine smiled lightly, taking Cosima's hand in hers. "I don't know what happend, you don't have to tell me, it's okay. Know one thing - you are amazing person, such a good writer and you deserve happiness. You have no idea how many people love you, Cosima. You are smart, kind, you are so beautiful...", Delphine stopped suddenly, realizing what she just said. She blushed immidiately. Then she looked at Cosima's face. She wasn't trying to take her hand back. She was smiling to her. Delphine cleared her throat. "Um... And I am here if you want to talk, really."

"Thank you, Delphine. You are so kind to me. I must tell you I felt connection with you from the very beginning. It's so amazing, you know? You suddenly meet person who really gets you and you don't even know when. You are really good friend, Delphine.", Cosima smiled. 

_Friend._

Word was like punching in the stomach for Delphine. Suddenly she felt nausea. The blonde wanted throw up right then and there in the middle of the street.  _Friend. Stupid Frenchie, what else did you think? You thought she was gonna just throw herself on you?_

"Del... Are you okay?"

"Um... Oui, oui. I'm okay. Here we are.", Delphine shook her head when Cosima didn't look at her.  _Calm yourself down! Everything is okay! After all, she is with you right now, isn't she?_

"Wow, you were right. It is really nice."

They ordered their coffees - Delphine took black and Cosima caffe latte. Student paid for everything. Both found the perfect spot - little table with two places around. Cosima enjoyed her coffee. Delphine was right, it was amazing. 

"So how long are you gonna be teaching at the University?", Delphine asked. Not that she forgot about t h a t word. 

"I don't know, to be honest. I like it there and I like teaching. Although in my version is more like dorking out with other people. I mean, I'm only 25, who am I to you guys? Because definitely not miss!", Cosima chuckled. 

"Oui, it's unbelievable. Achieving so much at a such a young age. I am 22 and I didn't achieve anything. Like seriously, anything!", Delphine waved her hands in such a cute way, Cosima thought. 

"Don't worry about it, seriously. I just got lucky, I told you. I won the contest, then everything happened so quickly... But as I told you,  _every magic comes with a price, deary!"_ , Cosima mimmicked Rumpelstilskin from  _Once Upon a Time._ The funny voice she did made Delphine laugh.

"Oh mon Dieu, Cosima! Did you just pretend Rumpelstilskin?", Delphine chocked between waves of laughter.

"HOLY SHIT! You knew whom I mimmicked?! Oh my God, are you a oncer too?!", Cosima screamed so loud that people turned to her side. She couldn't believe it! Delphine was not only a good writer, smart and beautiful, she was also a movie geek?!

"Hell yes, I'm the oncer. Are you kidding? I watched all seasons already! I'm a Swan Queen team!", Delphine laughed. Dorking out about tv show with famous journalist. Why not? Just a moment later Delphine realized what she said. Team Swan Queen...

"Really?! Miss Cormier, that is so gay!", Cosima burst into laughter.

"Hey, that's not funny! They are cute together! And yes, it is gay, like all of me.",  _smooth, Delphine, very fucking smooth..._

"Are you serious? But you look so... straight.", Cosima looked at Delphine, super confused. Was she making fun of her? Cosima thought, staring at her. No, that's not possible. 

"Well excuse-moi that I don't actually look like Boo from  _Orange is the New Black._ ", Delphine snorted. She didn't think Cosima would play with stereotypes. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. God, I don't know why I said that. I can't belive what I just said... Gee, that would be more like Shay's line to say. I'm sorry, Delphine, really."

"Shay?", Delphine raise one eyebrow.

"Um... Yes, Shay. She is the woman, she is the reason I made a fool of myself today in front of the library. My ex. I mean, my present. Um, my girlfriend.", Cosima corrected. 

 _She has a girlfriend. She. Has. A. Girlfriend._ There were two messages in that sentence. Good and bad. Cosima Niehaus was gay and it was the best thing Delphine had ever heard. Bad - she had a girlfiend. Who is seemed to be a pretty lame one. 

"Oh..."

"Sorry. I mean you said to me that I can talk to you about everything. Shay is... She is... It's hard. I've known her forever. I've been with her, it seems like forever. Nowadays realationship which lasts 6 years it's actually an achievement.", Cosima sighed. "I commited my youth to her. Then everything turned upside down. I became known, she felt rejected although I did everything to make her feel loved and needed. She ended up sleeping with photomodel. Shay is photograph. She confessed to me and I was so furious. I was... I can't even describe the rage I felt in that time."

"Oh mon Dieu, I'm sorry, Cosima.", Delphine said, taking her soft hand in embrance. 

"And then... I just couldn't leave. She apologized, she said how sorry she was and then she blamed me. She told me that this was all my fault, because I work all the time. Says someone who has photoshoots all the time... ", journalist said. 

"Cosima, I know it's none of my buisness, but... Why don't you just leave? Maybe I shouldn't say that, but man, you don't seem happy. She clearly makes you miserable and plays with you. Did she blame you, are you kidding? For what? For having dreams, for fighting about yourself and your passion? for doing what you love?", Delphine replied. Suddenly she felt rage going through her body. 

"Look, it's not that simple. It's... I cannot just throw the long lasting relationship to the trash. It's so many moments, so many memories, so many events together. You have no idea. I can't leave it. I need to fix it. I need to fix it, Delphine."

 _I need to fix it._ The sentence burst in Delphine's head like a bell in Church. Cosima continued talking, but she didn't listen at all. How did that happen? How could she fall for so easily? 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little dedication for Delphines_puppy! You know, you gave me dedication, I owe you one too! Besides, you know everything about the process of writing. It's gonna be a ride! <3

_Gee, this phone will not stop ring, will it?_ Annoyed Krystal looked at Delphine's device. Her friend left it in the kitchen, then just went out. Delphine came back late in the night and now she probably slept. After all she had the day off, but still. She should have taken her mobile phone to her own room. Krystal stayed up all night till her drunk ass friend tried to open the front door. Krys had to help her go to the bed and completely forgot about the device. It was already past 11 am. The phone rang once again. It was fifth time since 9 am. Krystal sighed.

"Goddamit, Delphine, you need to figure your life out, I swear...", Krystal muttered under her nose, glancing at the screen. Cosima again. 

"Turn this devil device off!!!! It's so loud!!!", she heard the scream coming from Delphine's door. 

"No way, that's enough!", Krystal said firmly. She grabbed the phone, stormed to her friend's room without knocking and threw the phone in the same time when Delphine poked her head out of the warm sheets. Smash  caused loud sound when it hit straight in French's head.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!", Delphine screamed, rubbing her head.

"No! You are nuts darling! Cosima Niehaus called the fifth time today! Are you gonna take care of that or you're gonna keep getting drunk and avoid confrontation?!"

"This is none of your buisness, Krystal!", Delphine snapped back.

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear. This is very my buisness, because you are my friend and I can't keep looking at you being like that. You're not some... homeless tramp, you are my precious friend and you need to like pull your shit together. Ms Niehaus asks about you all the time.", Krys crossed the arms over chest.

"So what? I sent her the first sample of the script through the mail. She doesn't have to see me, really. Oui, I work on this short movie, I agree. But it's not like I have to meet her. Besides, I have my own stuff to do.", Delphine woke up completely. She was sitting on the bed, looking at the screen of the phone.

"Excuse me, darling, what stuff? Banging every girl that talks to you so you could get over the crush?", Krystal asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey! Mind your words, Krystal! Besides, it is not true! "

"No, Delphine, I'm telling you the truth. I'm tired of giving excuse on your behalf. I'm not like some messanger. You need to get your shit together and confront Cosima Niehaus.", Delphine's friend explained, sitting at the edge of the bed. She sighed deeply, looking at her dearest friend. Delphine needed this shaking. She didn't need soft words, no. She needed exactly what Krystal was trying to do. 

"Krys, what am I supposed to talk to her about? About what? Should I confess? Should I pretend I was busy? Should I ask about Shay again? I have no fucking idea what should I do...", Delphine muttered, lowering her gaze. "Mon Dieu, I was so happy before you know. Before I met her. And then I thought it was only a crush, but then... How could I fall for her so easily? I'm 22 year old grown woman, Krys. I'm not some horny teenager yet I let myself fall. Merde."

"Oh, Delphine...", Krystal soften a little when she noticed so much pain on her friend's face. "Darling, but you are writer, you are journalist, you create, you make people fall in love with your written words. I'm sorry for what I'm gonna say, but... that's how writers are. I read this funny thing one day, that writers, well artists in general are messy, gay, depressed, tortured souls...", Krystal chuckled in this sad, dry way. "It was supposed to be a joke, but like... It was true. ", Krystal grabbed Delphine's hand. 

"Yeah, well... My mother would say -  _that is how adulthood lookes like, Delphine._ ", taller blonde snorted. 

"I know, love. Look, I don't know what you should pick. You need to think about it and then face it. You can't just spend your whole entire life hiding in the bed sheets. No matter what you decide to do, remember I am on your side.", Krystal smiled.

Delphine wanted to reply to her and then suggest going out for coffee, but then her phone rang.  _Cosima Niehaus again._ French took deep breath. 

"Well, now is your chance. Take it, Miss Cormier.", Krystal said and then left. Delphine sighed one more time and pressed the green button.

"Allo?"

"Jesus Christ, Delphine! What happened to you?! I was so worried, God. You finally picked the phone up! What happened?!", she heard Cosima's worried voice.

"Mon Dieu, Cosima. Please, don't yell. I have a huge hangover. Please, don't yell. Did you get the sample of the script I sent you?", Delphine asked casually, but she was burning inside. 

"Yes, yes. But what's going on, Delphine? Can't you just tell me what is going on? I know that something is wrong! I feel it!"

"Cosima, are you high? How possibly can you feel it?", Delphine snorted.

"Just... Just tell me. You know I was worried, I called you like million times and nothing.", Cosima explained, playing with her notebook. Something was definitely wrong and Delphine didn't want to tell her what happened. But she really felt it. She knew Delphine was also avoiding her on purpose. Journalist needed to find out what was going on with her best student. Delphine became a big part of her life, because not only she was smart and talented but also she was really good friend. She helped her with Shay, but since that one conversation, she had been avoiding Cosima a lot. 

"D'accord...", Delphine finally mumbled after a long pause. "Let's meet on campus around 3 pm, okay? In the cafeteria, hm?", Delphine said.

"Okay. Okay, I'll be there. See you soon then."

"Bye", Del replied.  _Well, I better come up with some excuse, because I am not gonna tell her the true, no way._

 

 

It happened again. How is that happening? You just want to have a good day, but sometimes your day is just bad. When one thing happens, there is only a matter of time when the next will happen. You forgot the keys? Well then prepare yourself, because you will definitely have to wait outside, in this very day nobody will be at home to open it for you. Are you late for work/job? Then be prepared that something will happen. Maybe your teacher is gonna make unexpected test or your boss will start to yell at you. 

Delphine had that kind of day. First there was the phone from Cosima and annoyed Krystal. Then she was late for her tram and had to go on foot which was rather painful. It was her very own "Bridget Jones" day, wasn't it? Delphine got to the campus and when she actually thought she was gonna end up in the cafeteria without any surprises, she met Professor Leekie. Sure, why the hell not?"

"Hey, Miss Cormier! Wait a moment. I would like to speak to you for a moment, please?", he said with this fake, nice voice.

"Um... D'accord.", Delphine shrugged, then went to Leekie's office. "What's going on, Professor Leekie?", she asked.

"I'm afraid... I don't have good news for you, Miss Cormier. The semester is ending, as you know and your improvment stands still. Miss Cormier, all your short stories were... how can I say that? Flat. One dimensional as I said before. Simply not interesting."

"Oui, yes, I understand, but I'm really doing my best, Professor.", Delphine almost whispered. She was close to tear up. 

"Well I guess you are really not doing your best. I have to be honest with you. I don't think you're gonna pass, Miss Cormier.", he said. Oh, he said it and Delphine saw that... that satisfation and pleasure in his eyes although he was trying to keep his face straight. 

"What?! Excuse me?! But then... But if you fail me, I'm gonna have to repeat the year! Your subject is one of my majors!", Delphine was in such a shock that she just stood up. "You can't just do that!"

"Sadly for you I really can.", Professor Leekie said. 

Delphine Cormier didn't reply this time. She stormed out from the office, slammed the door and ran downstairs. Tears, earlier held by her, now burst with double force. The blonde really didn't care of what people were thinking. She notice few glances on her, but she really didn't care. Professor Leekie wanted to just destroy her future with a snap of a finger, because he just could. Young woman couldn't believe of what she just heard. How dared he?! 

Delphine was so broken and so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't hear voice calling her. Suddenly she felt like someone grabbed her by arm. She turned around and noticed Cosima who was staring at her, very concerned and worried.

"Delphine, oh my God, what happened?! I was calling you but you didn't hear me. Tell me, what happened?", Cosima asked, still holding Delphine, but this time by both arms. 

"It's... It's Leekie.", Delphine was sobbing. "He said... He said I'm not gonna pass... So I will have to repeat this year...", she burst into tears again.

"Wait, what?! He said WHAT?!", Cosima couldn't believe in those words. 

"What you heard, Cosima...", Delphine mumbled, choking with her own tears. Cosima started shaking. She was so furious she couldn't understand that. 

"No. No! Wait here for me! Or no, go to the cafeteria! I will be right back. And Delphine, he is definitely NOT gonna do that.", brunette squeezed Delphine's shoulder and hurried to Leekie's office. 

God, Cosima Niehaus was furious. And whoever met journalist who is angry knows, that there is no joke at all about that. Angry journalist is merciless and does everything. So was doing Cosima. Her fists were clenched hard, when she knocked hard into Leekie's doors. She heard his quiet yet firm voice who said to come in.

"Hello, Leekie.", she said angrily, coming inside and slamming the door.

"It's professor Leekie, but it's okay. I presume you are here in only one case. What are you, Miss Niehaus, some knight in the shining armour or something?", Leekie snorted.

"You know, PROFESSOR Leekie, you are just an asshole and frustrated old man without a wife who is just jelaous of young talents. Or maybe you just think Delphine Cormier is very attractive and maybe you just picked the wrong line of flirt. Is that what it is?", Cosima crossed the arms over her chest.

Leekie sighed. "Oh, Miss Niehaus... Or maybe you are attracted to Miss Cormier? I wouldn't be surprised, especially of what media say about your relationship with... Shay Davydov I presume?", he said calmly. Cosima knew he just wanted to annoy her and make her lose control, she knew that perfectly well. She only clenched her fists even more, making her nails dig into her soft skin. _That doesn't matter right now. And you old fuck, will not provoce me..._

"Professor Leekie, how low of you... I didn't know you actually could read what those dirty tabloits write about. Such a huge Professor, who would have thought...", he blushed, she saw that. "You will not fail Miss Cormier. You will not do that to her."

"And tell me why should I listen to you? You have no authority here."

"Yes, you're right. I don't have authority here. But well, Professor Leekie, you need to remember I have a power that you sadly don't have. In contrary to you, I didn't stuck on the campus as an old mean man, who tries to make students' life miserable. I have power. I am a tv presenter in the most powerful tv channels. My articles are being printed in the most respectful newspapers and my last longer work almost won a Pulitzer. Usually I am disguasted by how people who are on the same place as me overuse their power. I never did that and I wouldn't, but you don't give me any other choice. What if I hired Miss Cormier? What if she started writing to some newspaper I write? And what if they found out some old fuck didn't want her to pass his major subject, because he is just sad man?", Cosima asked, waiting for reply. Leekie was all red and he was burning inside, she was sure. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, but he didn't explode.

"You wouldn't Miss Niehaus."

"Yes, I would. And I will if you don't stop harras Miss Cormier. Because what you do is harrastment. And you know, it would maybe be a different thing if you were right. But sadly you are not. Everybody knows Delphine Cormier is an excellent student and amazing, young writer. Eveybody. So what? Everybody cannot write? Would you like to tell that to Professor Sadler who is way higher than you? I bet you will not. So you will not fail Miss Cormier either, because she didn't do anything wrong. Are we clear?", Cosima asked.

"Yes, Miss Niehaus. But I must say. You fell low.", Leekie snorted. 

"Maybe I did. But at least I saved young talent before unbelievably unfair judgement which would destory her career. Goodbye, Professor Leekie.", Cosima replied cutely and left the office.

After closing the door she sighed deeply, giving her all anger a way out. She would have lied if she told that she wasn't nervous. But man, she did it. She did it. After a moment of calming down, she went downstairs to cafeteria. Delphine Cormier sat at the end of the room. She hid the face in her hands and Cosima noticed she was still sobbing. Cosima came towards her and knelt down in front of her. She touched her hands to let her know she was there, next to her. Delphine opened her eyes and winced away a little, seeing how close her mentor was. Cosima wiped the tears with her thumb lightly and smiled warmly to Delphine. 

"Hey, everything is okay. I took care of it.", she whispered. 

"What? How? I mean... What?", Delphine couldn't belive her own ears. She knew Cosima would have yelled at him, but nothing else and now she said that...

"I mean your major is gonna be passed. I didn't give Leekie any other choice. Honest.", brunette nodded. 

"Mon Dieu, no way. It's not possible..."

"Delphine if you don't believe me, check your email. I'm pretty sure he already had sent you a proper email.", Cosima laughed.

The blonde shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She took her phone out of the pocket and opened her mailbox. One message. 

_Dear Miss Cormier. Your major is gonna be passed. You need to thank Miss Niehaus, she did that. Professor Leekie._

"WHAT? This is true! Oh my God, Cosima, thank you so so much!", Delphine stood up immidiately, grabbed Cosima's hand and took her petite future into tight embrance. Cosima Niehaus started laughing. That was the best gift for her, for what she had done - Delphine's smile and good mood. She melted in her embrance, taller blonde was so happy. When Delphine finally pulled away, she shook her head. 

"You're welcome, Delphine."

"Mon Dieu, merci, merci, Cosima. God, you are so amazing. Not only you are amazing journalist, but now this. Thank you so much. I need to make this up for you. Let me take you to some restaurant for dinner. Totally my treat for what you've done for me. Please, say yes.", Delphine laughed. It was so good to laugh again. 

"Well okay then Miss Cormier. Take me somewhere you like. But still you owe me big explanation.", Cosima added when they were already out on the cold weather. "What was going on with you?"

"Je suis desole...", Delphine blushed. "I was just busy and... And I had a breakdown. I didn't want you to think something serious happened so I just waited for me to get better."

Cosima sighed. "But Delphine, it does sound serious. I thought we were friends. I mean, what happened? Did someone hurt you? What's going on? If something is going on, you really can tell me."

Delphine looked at Cosima and burst into bitter laughter. "Cosima, you have no idea how ironic it is..."

"How come it can be ironic?", Cosima raised her eyebrows, she was confused. 

Delphine shook her head. "Oh, it's just... Look, everything is okay now. That's the most important. And I'm sorry. I will remember that in the future. Now I'm taking you to my favourite Italian restaurant to make this up to you. And thank you for defence."

"Italian? I thought you were gonna take me to the French one.", Cosima pretended to be offended. 

"Aww poor you. Don't worry. We have plenty of time. And you, my knight in the shining armour, are gonna definitely go to the French restaurant with me.", Delphine laughed. 

"You better! And you bet I am your knight, dude! Like a freaking Prince Charming to our dear Mary Margaret Blanchard a.k.a. Snow White!", Cosima exclaimed. 

"You didn't! Are you actually dorking out on  _Once Upon a Time_ again?", Delphine chuckled.

"Um, duh! Althought in our situation I should probably say that I'm Dorothy from Oz and you are this other chick.", Cosima said. Delphine blushed immidiately.  _Is she flirting with me? How can she flirt with me?_

"Y-yeah. Oui. Okay, so what do you want to order?", Delphine asked. They were already at the restaurant. Waiter led them to the table and gave a menu to both of them. "I think I will take... Pizza!"

"Oh Miss Cormier, will you? Then I will join you. You can pick your favourite, I bet it will be my favourite too."

Delphine nodded and then waved to the young waitress. She was about 22, 23 years old. She had long red hair and nice makeup. Light-pink pinny only made her cuter. When Delphine ordered their food, the waitress smiled to her and winked when she was going back to the kitchen with their order.

"Well, well look at you. She was totally eating you alive.", Cosima burst into laughter. "Should I kick her?"

"And why would you do that, for Heaven's sake? She was rather cute, wasn't she?", Delphine blushed. Well, whether she liked it or not, she had to admit - Young waitress was really pretty and nice. 

"Well, it depends what you like. But sure, she was cute.", Cosima agreed.

Delphine didn't comment Cosima's behaviour besides the food appeared on their table moment later. Pizza was delicious. Cosima sweared she had never eaten anything better. During meal they were chatting casually and laughing a lot. Delphine felt better. She still couldn't believe that Cosima actually defended her and fought the grade for her. She was so grateful. Thinking back about situation in the cafeteria, she blushed. There was that moment during their hug where Delphine barely held control over herself. When Cosima was so close to her, she wanted to kiss her so bad, to caress that soft cheek, to smell her amazing scent, to hold her forever...  _Non. Stop, Delphine, stop._

To not think what she was just thinking about, Delphine cleared her throat and took a sip of her ice tea. "Did you read the sample of the script?"

"Oh, right!", Cosima facepalmed. "Yes, of course I did. And I think, Miss Cormier, you are gonna be the second Stieg Larsson. The idea with a woman to be a murderer is very intersting. Add to that, the character of Wilhelmina is really well written and while reading this, I could just imagine her in that basement, choking with tears when she realized it's because of her article. I'm gonna read it once again, I'm gonna make notes of what I would improve and add and then send it back to you so you could check this out. But I think in like week, maybe two we should start filming."

"Thank you! Seriously, you have no idea what that means to me. Hearing so many compliments from someone like you... You really don't know that, but you are huge authority to me.", Delphine blushed. "I need to confess something. At the beginning you were so intimidating. When you called me that first time, I was all shaking and screaming inside that Cosima Niehaus, this famous tv presenter, calls me and wants me to write something to her. And then I got to know you and you turned out to be such an amazing person. Really. I'm glad I can consider you as a... as a friend.", Delphine lowered her head. 

Cosima smiled. "Oh stop Delphine. I'm not anyone better than you, I swear. I told you. I got lucky.", Cosima added. 

Brunette's phone vibrated and interrupted their conversation. When Cosima glanced at the screen, she opened her eyes wide and immidiately stood on her feet. "Oh fuck! Oh shit fuck shit! I completely forgot! She will kill me!"

_Merde, Shay..._ , Delphine thought. She already knew it was her. She didn't confess that to Cosima, but when woman told her about her relationship, Delphine checked tabloids and she already knew who Shay was. 

"Are you okay, Cosima?"

"Gee, Delphine, I need to ran! I promised Shay to pick her up from photoshoot. God, I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?", brunette asked  pleadingly.

"Oui, oui. Go. Bye, Cosima.", Delphine said, but the other woman didn't even have a chance to reply. She just stormed out from the restaurant, leaving Delphine alone.  _Great, just great._ She waved to waitress for check.

The girl came towards her, giving check and the receipt. She glanced at Delphine, noticing her face expression.

"Girlfriend ran away?", she asked.

"Oh non, non. She is not my girlfriend, it's just... "

"I know who she is, Miss... ", she looked at the credit card Delphine gave her. "Cormier. Cosima Niehaus is well known, as you probably know. That's why I assumed...", the girl stuttered, blushing.

"It's okay.", Delphine smiled. She looked straight into girl's eyes. They were so pretty, so intensively green. The girl smiled back at her, leaning her head to the right side in that cute way.  _Ah, what the hell..._ "I'm Delphine, by the way. You look really cute in that pinny."

"I'm Lydia.", the girl grinned, hearing the compliment. "It's so nice to meet you, Delphine."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter! 
> 
> Things are getting angsty and weird and twisted, but don't worry! Everything will be okay. Unfortunately, it might be delay in the further chapters. I'm so busy with stuff and I just got the job and add to that I need to work on my dissertation and other job, but I will do everything, because well... Cophine is forever in my heart!

Delphine was woken up by light, tender kisses all over her face. She wrinkled her small nose and let out happy chuckle. Lydia was now hovering over her, kissing the temples and then lips and down the neck. Delphine pulled her towards her warm body and took her in morning embrance which was their little tradition. 

Did she love Lydia? Probably not. Did she forget about Cosima Niehaus? Hm, probably not. But maybe that's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? Because let's be honest. There is billion of people all over the world. Delphine was sure not everybody found their soulmate. Well for sure not everybody was with a soulmate and their soulmate could be with someone else. Someone like Shay. Maybe she was just supposed to be grateful for what she had.

She had already dated Lydia for two weeks and it was one of the happiest weeks since a long time for the blonde. Beautiful girl with amazing red hair gave her some peace, some happiness. They weren't in a relationship, it was just a beginning. Delphine didn't want to be dishonest towards Lydia so she didn't make any commitments. She also started avoiding her mentor. The script was almost done, Cosima was supposed to send her last comments this week. Delphine's work was almost done and to be honest, she was sick and tired of listening about Shay and how she treated petite brunette. That was Cosima's problem. She decided to stay with her, it was her own decision and Delphine didn't have to listen any of it anymore.

"Morning, angel.", Lydia smiled, rolling over one side. "Slept well?"

"I slept better than any other day.", Delphine admitted. "You?"

"Are you still asking?", Lydia chuckled. "Your bed is super comfy. And of course you too!"

Delphine burst into laugher, patting her date in shoulder. "You dummy! Of course I am comfy. What time do you start work? I have to get up now, I have lectures today almost the whole day, then meeting with the professor about my dissertation and add to that I need to talk to Cosima Niehaus.", Delphine said, kissing Lydia. Then she started getting dressed. Thank God she showered last night.

"I still cannot believe you actually know Cosima Niehaus. She's like... Like freaking Anthony Hopkins of Journalism! And add to that she's in our team. And extra extra add to that, she is super impressed by your achievements at the uni.", Lydia said with appreciation. "I bet you're gonna be just like her."

Delphine frowned. "Well, maybe as a journalist! But I can tell you already she's a relationship loser. Je suis desole, but this is true. She's just pushover of her girlfriend.", Delphine said with a sneer. 

"Really?", Lydia asked, joining to Delphine with dressing up. "I wouldn't say."

"I wouldn't say either, but trust me. I met her pretty well. Anyway, let's talk about something better. Like breakfast! What do you think about French omlette?"

"Miss Cormier, that sounds like blessing!", she grinned.

They went to the kitchen where they met Krystal who was then sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and putting makeup on.

"Mon Dieu, Goderitch, what are you doing in the kitchen, doing makeup?", Delphine burst into laughter, while she started making the omlette. 

"Well, excuse me, my friend. There is way better light here, so... yeah. Oh, hi Lydia! Look at you, looking so cute! You're like the perfect match!". Krystal clasped her hands, super excited.

"Krystal!"

"What, Delphine? I see it, I say it. I can't help myself. Lydia, you're super pretty.", she smiled.

"Thank you, Krys. What's new?", Lydia asked, sitting at the same table Krystal was.

"Oh nothing. I kinda hope Miss Niehaus is gonna give me main role in the short movie. Wilhelmina is so me! Delphine, say it for yourself. Am I not so totally like Willa?"

"Darling, you don't have red hair."

"Oh, little detail. Come on! Do you think I have a chance? Like real chance?", Krystal asked. 

"Krys, I think Niehaus likes you and I really think you have a big chance. Don't screw it up. Here, Lyd. With mozzarella, tomatoes and basil. The best one made by me.", Delphine smiled.

They ate, chatting casualy with Krystal. The blonde left moment later, Lydia and Delphine also started preparing to head out. 

"I can take you there, Del. I have afternnon shift today, you're gonna be quicker if I drive you by car.", Lydia kissed Delphine's cheek.

"You're sweet. Thank you, Lyd."

Delphine locked the door and they headed out. Lydia was right. She was at the campus way faster than she would be by driving by bus. Blonde got out from the car along with Lydia. She smiled to her partner, then pulled her closer and gave her passionate, long kiss. Lydia sighed into Delphine's lips. Blonde felt her smile and she smiled too. 

"Wow, Miss Cormier. You're one good kisser, huh?", Lydia chuckled when they broke apart.

"You too. D'accord, I will see you in the evening.", Delphine pecked Lyd's lips one last time and left. 

She had so much on her plate. Short movie, lectures, dissertation... It was taking so much time and she still needed some real job where she could earn real money. She just went inside the campus, when someone grabbed her by arm. She almost jumped with fear and turned around quickly to see Cosima Niehaus, red on her face, breathing heavily and stading in front of her. 

"God, Delphine. Do you really not hear me or you just pretend?", Cosima asked.

"Non, non, I'm sorry, I really did not hear you. What's going on?", Delphine asked, trying to move. She was already late for class. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you what's up, how are you...", Cosima said. She was not so sure anymore. Delphine acted distant, more clumsily. And add to that there was that girl from the restaurant. "I saw you with that woman from the restaurant. So what, so is it your girlfriend?", Cosima asked dryly. She didn't know why, but she just didn't like that woman. She was... She was too cute, too pretty, too dumb for Delphine, the most talented person Cosima had ever met. 

"Um... Non, she's not my girlfriend, we are just dating. Why, Cosima?", Delphine raised one eyebrow and crossed the arms over her chest.

"No reason. Just curious as journalist should be. So I guess you set the date when I left to pick Shay up, huh?"

"Oui, ami. That's correct.", Delphine said firmly. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'm already late for class.", she said and not waiting for the reply, she went away.

Cosima was standing there, still in the same place with lips wide open. She must have looked ridiculous, but she didn't care.  _What the hell is going on with you, Delphine?_ , she thought. It was probably that ridiculous girl. Cosima felt that. She decided to talk to Delphine after her lectures. Of course if she is willing too. It was hard to catch her blonde friend lately. And then there is gonna be Shay... Cosima was so tired. Was she happy? Maybe... But Shay... Shay was so difficult. So demanding, so not like Cosima. 

Sometimes brunette was thinking about her relationship although she would never admit it to anyone. Maybe she just loved the idea of Shay? Or more like the old Shay she met in high school? Maybe Shay just changed, Cosima too. They just had different lives and priorities,  but that whole idea of their relationship from the past held them together for all those years?

Cosima shook her head. She did that again, she blacked out, engrossed with her thoughts. She had a lot to do too. First lectures at the campus and then filming the news. She knew she was gonna talk to Delphine, no matter what. 

While petite woman was thinking about blonde, Delphine entered the class right when teacher started lecturing. She smiled to herself.  _Thank God I made it._ She was about to sit but then she saw the movement at the end of the row. It was Krystal.

"Krys? What the hell are you doing here?", Delphine asked when she sat next to her friend. 

"I was waiting for you, darling. I couldn't catch you at all, so I just decided to come to your lecture. It's not like she checks attendance, right?", she asked.

"Non, non. You're cool. What's up, Krys?"

"Cosima Niehaus was asking about you. Again.", Krystal seemed annoyed, but Delphine knew her perfectly well. She was just dying to find everything out. 

"Oui, I bet. But I already talked to her, so don't worry. The script is almost ready.", The taller blonde shrugged her arms. 

"Delphine. Just tell me. Don't torture me. Just tell me, darling. I know she was like asking about Lydia. She asked me too."

"Wait, what?!", Delphine raised her voice. A few people looked at her. She blushed and smiled guilty. "What?", she said again, this time quieter. 

"Yeah. She asked about Lydia today at the lecture. I swear to God I don't know how she knew about her. I didn't tell her anything. And even when she asked I just told her to ask you and talk to you. I swear, darling.", Krystal probably thought that Delphine was gonna accuse her, but no. Delphine was lost. Cosima acted weird, even her best friend noticed that. That was definitely not normal behaviour. She needed to talk to the journalist. 

Krystal stayed with Delphine on her lecture. It was Contemporary Popculture, both women loved it Delphine smiled looking at the female professor. Mrs. Masters wasn't super young, but Delphine always worshipped her. The teacher was super smart, incredibly intelligent and add to that, she was beautiful. Delphine had a crush on her when she first saw it. It was that kind of crush you don't do much about, but it's awesome when you accidentaly meet that person or talk to her. 

The rest of the day passed by pretty fast. Delphine was about to go home when she heard her phone's buzz. 

_Can you meet me in the room no. 12, where I always have lectures? I need to talk to you. C._

Delphine sighed. She agreed and sent a message to Cosima. Then she went to the first floor again. 

"Hi."

"Hi, Delphine...", she said, blushing immidiately. "Are you still my friend?"

The question caught her off guard. "Oui, sure. What makes you think I'm not, ami?", the blonde asked, looking straight into her eyes. 

"I don't know, Delphine. You act... weird. I'm just worried about you. I feel like you avoid me. Am I right?", Cosima asked, coming forward the taller woman.

"What? Cosima, what the hell? No, I do not avoid you.", she lied. "I'm sorry, but I have my own life and I have to take care of it instead of listening to your complaining about how Shay is or how Shay treats you. And I'm normal.", Delphine crossed the arms. 

"Hey, hey, easy there. I didn't mean anything bad. I'm just worried, that's it. Don't be so upset.", Cosima said quietly. Delphine felt bad in that moment. She was sincerely concerned about Delphine and the blonde reacted so angrily. 

"It's all okay, Cosima.", she said, that time softer. "I just have a lot to do, that's it. You probably too. Not only you have your lactures, but also articles to write and tv news to shoot."

"Actually... I wanted to talk about something with you.", Cosima looked at her, grinning.

"Well, I'm all ears, moi ami."

"What would you think about being my job partner?", Cosima burst, she couldn't hold it anymore. "Of course not in the news, more like writing stuff. You could write whatever you want, althouth I know you love film and book reviews and essays. What do you think? It's all for money of course. And I'm talking big money. Plus you would start your writing career for real.", Cosima said.

"Oh mon Dieu! But...Ho... Are you serious?!", Delphine couldn't believe her own ears. It was impossible! Cosima Niehaus was just asking her to work with her!

"I'm deadly serious. What do you think?"

"Yes! Oh my, of course!", Delphine screamed. In that moment she didn't think about consequenses. She didn't think about the fact that she was going to spend every moment with Cosima Niehaus. She didn't think about the fact that she was going to go back to the starting point. She didn't even think about the moment when she pulled Cosima towards her slender body and took her in tight embrance.

They stayed there, so close, Delphine was laughing all the time, still holding Cosima in the embrance.  Brunette joined to Delphine with laughter while she stroked Delphine's back.

"Well, well. So this is legendary Delphine Cormier.", someone's voice interrupted them the moment of happiness. Cosima froze, immidiately jumping away from Delphine.

"Oh my God, Shay!"

"You forgot again, didn't you? Now I know why. You were just making out with the student. And your friend as you told me many times...", Shay smiled wickedly, looking at Delphine. 

"It's no..."

"Shut up, Frenchie.", Shay cut her off. "You don't have a right to say anything right now. Do you really think you're that important to Cosima? I don't think so...", Shay laughed.

"Hey! I don't deserve it, Shay.", Delphine said firmly. Cosima didn't say anything.  _Well, great..._

"Oh sure you don't. And hey, you know my name. So Cosima did tell you about me. But still, you decided to just go for it, didn't you? Doesn't it make you a ... whore?"

"ENOUGH!", Cosima exploded. In that moment she lost every amount of control she still had. She had enough of her, of her ridiculous words, of her offending Delphine. It was enough. "Shut the fuck up, Shay and leave Delphine out of it! God, I'm sick and so tired of you! I can't! I fucking can't anymore! I'm leaving you, do you understand?!"

"Cosima, I'm gonna...", Delphine started.

"No, stay!", the brunette yelled. She was in the rage. Delphine nodded. She was shocked. She never saw Cosima like that. "I'm leaving you, Shay! And this time you will not do anything about that! YOU were the one who cheated on me. YOU were the one who ruined our relationship! Do you know why I stayed with you so long? Because I loved the idea of having old Shay, high school Shay! Now you're just a broken, sad person who tries to hold onto me, the last hope you have! And add to that you dare to offend Delphine?! No way! That's it. I'm done with you, I'm so fucking done with you. It's officially over. I'm gonna send someone for my stuff. Go to fucking hell!", Cosima screamed at the end and then she didn't wait for Shay's response, she just left. 

Delphine was still standing in the same place, trying to process what just happened. Cosima Niehaus broke up with Shay. She just broke up with her right in front of Delphine. 

"Well, I guess, I'm gonna go...", Delphine murmured under the nose. 

"No. Wait.", Shay replied. It was her first words since Cosima's speech. "It was... immature. But predictable. I knew it was going to be like that...", Shay started. leaning towards Delphine. "What is your secret, Miss Cormier?"

"Um... wh-what? I don't know...", Delphine whispered. Shay stroked her check and went down to the neck. Delphine froze. She couldn't move. That woman... did something to her. She felt paralyzed. 

"Of course you don't know... You're so pure, you know...", she said, pulling Delphine closer and closer. "Now I know what Cosima sees in you."

"I don't understand what yo-you... mean."

"Of course you know. I must say that. You are so beautiful. I almost want to... taste it.", petite blonde climed on her toes and crushed her lips towards Delphine. No, that wasn't delicate. That was harsh and brutal. Delphine didn't even have a chance to react. Hell, she didn't even have a chance to process what was going on, Shay just threw herself on her.

"Delphine I think we... Oh wow.", tall blonde heard that voice, so well known voice and she finally sobered out. She pushed Shay away and then wiped her lips with the edge of her black blouse. 

Cosima was standing in the door frame looking at both of them. Moment later tears fell down her cheek. Delphine didn't have a chance to say anything. Cosima ran way.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it coooomeees! Well, maybe not yet. I just had to stop in that very last moment so you guys would stick to me, buahaha!  
> I know, I'm evil genius. Anyways, I hope you will like it!

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Krystal screamed, hearing the news Delphine just gave her. 

Tears were falling down her beautiful face. Once she entered the flat, she burst into tears and couldn't stop. It wasn't even her fault. Shay caught her completely off guard. She didn't even return that kiss and then Cosima just came back. Delphine couldn't find her after.

"I didn't do it! Shay did it. Krys, she is psycho, she is completely psycho!", Delphine sobbed. "I don't know what was that! And then Cosima... Merde, why the hell did she come back?! Why?!", Delphine couldn't handle this anymore. Her legs were too weak. She fell down the floor and hid her face in her hands.

Krystal was immidiately next to her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay.", she kissed Del's forehead. "You need to explain that to Cosima. She needs to know. She will know. Look, Niehaus has known Shay for a long time. I bet she will believe you. You just need to catch her somewhere. Try to call her. But tomorrow, not today. It's Friday. You're gonna have the whole weekend to try to sort this out. Now it's time for bath and bed, okay?"

"D'accord, Krys. D'accord."

Delphine did what she was told. Long, hot bath calmed her nerves, but only a little. Woman still thought of Cosima. God, her eyes. She still remember her gaze when she noticed two blondes and their actions. God, Cosima probably thought Delphine returned the kiss.  _Merde..._

"Are you better now, darling?", Krystal asked when Delphine entered kitchen.

"On my body? Oui. On my mind? Far from that. God, Krystal... And she offered me a job. How can I look into her eyes on Monday? The meeting is supposed to be on Monday evening. Ha, maybe I don't have this job anymore..."

"Oh come on, Del. Cosima wouldn't do something like that. Non, non, I don't think so. I like have a feeling. Everything will be okay."

"Okay, Krys. Maybe... I will go to my room now. I exhausted.", Delphine admitted. 

Once she was in her room, she took her phone and dialed her friend's number. It was out of reach. She tried five or six times. Still nothing. 

"Merde, I screwed this up...", she whispered.

Delphine threw her phone on the bed and burst into tears. Pillow was soaked wet after a moment. She didn't even know how come she had so many tears inside. She lost Cosima. She felt like she lost her. Her friend, her crush, her... love? 

Delphine immidiately stopped crying and sat straight up. 

"Oh mon Dieu...", she whispered, then covering her mouth with hand. Love. She loved her. Delphine Cormier loved Cosima Niehaus. The blonde didn't know what to do with that information. How could she not realize that earlier? How? All that jelaousy, amazing feeling around Cosima, smiles and laughs... Goddammit. She loved her. It wasn't just that silly crush, it wasn't some meaningless feeling. When Cosima was around her, she was the happiest person in the whole world. And now she was single and Delphine screwed this all up. How could she not see that?!

 

Delphine was dreaming. She remembered Cosima's body wrapped around her own. She remembered her lips on hers and warmth she didn't feel for a long time. Suddenly everything dissapeared and blonde heard lound, ringing noise inside of her head. Doorbell.

"Krys, could you open that?!", she screamed with raspy voice.

She heard no movement. Krystal must have been out already. Delphine looked at the clock, it was 11 am. She sighed, because the doorbell wouldn't stop. Blonde took her robe and went towards the front door. She noticed wild curly hair and she jumped.

"Oh my God, Lyd! Hi, come in!", Delphine said, hugging the girl. 

"Delphine, you're alive! What happened? I was caling you all the time, but your phone was off. We were supposed to meet yesterday in the evening, but you didn't come.", Lydia said. Delphine noticed a light wave of irritation on her face, so she blushed. 

"I'm so sorry, Lydia. Oh mon Dieu, I am so so sorry. It's just... It... so much happend and... I don't...", Delphine stuttered, because she already felt the wave of tears coming to her eyes. "God, I'm sorry.", she sobbed.

Lydia came towards her and took Delphine into tight embrance. 

"It's okay, all okay. Take a deep breath and tell me everything. That's right, one deep breath.", Lydia stroked Delphine's back. Once the blonde calmed down a little, Lydia pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It's her, isn't it?"

"What? What do you mean?", Delphine was confused.

"It's Cosima. Cosima happened, huh?", Lydia smiled.

"Wait. How do you know that? Did Krys say something to you?", Delphine asked, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Honey, nobody told me anything. It was so obvious.", Lydia smiled. "I knew it. Not at the beginning, but around... second or third date."

"What? You knew I was in love with her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! I knew it so excuse me, how could you not know that you were in love with her, silly?", Lydia chuckled. 

"Oh mon Dieu, I can't believe it. I just... I realized it yesterday and I'm so sorry Lydia. You're such a good person, but I can't date you like that. I don't want to give you hope and then just end it. You deserve someone much better.", Delphine said.

"Del, don't worry about me. It's not like we were couple. And I understand. I'm not gonna lie to you, I am attracted to you and I thought that I would ask you out, why not? After all, we had a great time, didn't we?", Lydia grinned.

"We definitely did.", Delphine sighed and hugged Lydia. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome Del. You should get Cosima. From what you said, Shay is terrible person. Maybe if Cosima knew about your feelings, that would change her mind."

"Well... What happened yesterday, it's not that simple. She broke up with Shay.", Delphine started.

"See?! Way to go!", Lydia smiled. 

"Non, Lyd, I screwed this up. It... What happened yesterday was her ex and now Cosima hates me and... God, this is so much.", Delphine lowered her head.

"Del, look at me. You and Cosima... I saw you guys together. You guys have amazing connection. It's... It's beyond everything. You have something in common, your passion. I rememeber when you were in my house and Cosima called, you were talking to her for like 2 hours that day. Although you sounded sad and I knew it that moment, you still talked to her, because it was about writing, your passion. Delphine, and she's gay! It's not possible she didn't consider you as attractive woman. You are so beautiful, Delphine. Whatever happened yesterday doesn't matter as much as what you feel right now in this very moment. If you feel that's it, you need to fight for Cosima. Love like that doesn't happen often. Promise me you will fight for Cosima.", Lydia asked.

"I promise.", Delphine said after a pause. "God, Lyd. You are so wonderful. Why didn't I meet you before Cosima?", Delphine chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? I'm gonna be okay. But if Cosima hurts you, I will kick her ass.", Lydia chuckled, getting up to the door. "Call me sometime okay? And be okay. Fingers crossed for you and Cosima."

Delphine kissed Lyd's cheek and said bye.  

"I need to fight for her. I need to tell her. I need to apologize to her.", Delphine said to herself. She took her phone and tried again. Signal finally appeared, so it meant Cosima turned her phone on. She didn't answer though. But Delphine didn't want to give up, oh no. She called her second time and third and fourth. And finally...

"What? What do you want, Delphine?", she heard raspy voice. She had been drinking last night, Delphine noticed that in her voice immidiately. 

"Oh mon Dieu, Cosima! Please, please, don't hang up! If you hang up, I'm gonna call you till you answer and then, then I'm gonna go to your house and I'm gonna harass you till you let me explain!", Delphine screamed.

"Okay. You have ten minutes. Then I'm turning my phone off."

"Non! Non, please. Meet me somewhere, please. Can you come over? Where are you? I need to explain everything. Please, just hear me out. Just hear me out and then you will do what you want. I need to tell you everything, I need to!", Delphine pleaded. She heard sigh at the end of the phone line.

"Fine. I'm gonna be there in half an hour.", she said. Cosima didn't wait for Delphine to say anything and pressed red button.

She still had the picture of Shay and Delphine kissing and she couldn't make it dissapear. First thing she did yesterday when she got home was throwing up as that image made her physically sick. Then she did what everybody would do at her place. Cosima got drunk. She didn't really remember how she ended up back in her flat. Bobby from the bar must have helped her. After she turned the phone on in the morning, she got million notifications from Delphine, two from Krystal and one from her boss.

 _Please, talk to Delphine, Miss Niehaus. Just hear her out,_ first message said.

 _She's crying all the time. Give her a chance, Miss N.,_ the second came in the morning. 

Cosima sighed. She took one glass of water and drank it. Then Delphine called.

Her voice made her change the mind. Delphine was sincerely sorry. At first she wanted to never talk to her again, but then she remembered her own job proposal. Now she HAD to talk to her no matter what. They were supposed to spend a lot of time together. Brunette knew they had to figure things out otherwise it wouldn't work out. After all Delphine was still amazing writer and she deserved the chance in real editor.

After she hung up, Cosima got up from the bed and started preparing herself. She didn't eat breakfast, because she felt like throwing up. All she did was drinking another glass of water.

On the other side of the city, Delphine was running back and forth, showering, washing her hair and making coffee to the pot. Cosima gave her a chance to explain. Thank God! After she dried her hair, she picked the clothes - blue jeans and black blouse with pattern. Then she put a light makeup on and sat at the kitchen table, patting her fingers on the wooden structure impatiently.

When the doorbell rang, she jumped out of the stool and came to open the door. There she was. Cosima Niehaus looked at Delphine but didn't say anything. Her eyes hidden behind glasses said everything. When Delphine saw her red eyes, her heart broke into million pieces. _Mon Dieu..._

First impulse was to take her into the embrance and never let go, but she fought it inside. Blonde knew Cosima wouldn't let that happen. Instead she just let her come in. Cosima went inside and sat at the table.

"Cosima..."

"No, no. Just explain yourself. I came here, I am giving you a chance and you better use it right. And give me some coffee, please.", She said simply.

Delphine took two mugs and with shivering hands, she poured hot, black liquid into the mugs. She handed one to Cosima and took the second one to herself. She didn't sit in front of the journalist. Instead she picked the place right next to her.

"Cosima, what you saw yesterday, it wasn't what you think...", Delphine mumbled.

"Delphine, I will stop you right there. Please, don't give me that bullshit with _that wasn't what you think._ Really, I thought you could do better. I saw what I saw. Shay sticking her tongue inside your mouth. Do you know what I did the first I came to my flat? I threw up!"

"Cosima, please! Just please, don't cut me off, let me speak! And non! It wasn't what you think it was! I didn't... I didn't even kiss her! I didn't return that kiss. I know what Shay mean to you! I wouldn't do such thing, do you hear me?! After you stormed out, she... She came forward me and started talking some bullshit. Something about you being immature and then she started telling me that I'm so pure and she started stroking my neck. That was the worst feeling ever, don't get me wrong, but it was for me!", Delphine said. "I wanted to leave, but she stopped me. I didn't know what was going on, she had some sort of... power over me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to go after you and be with you, I knew how much you loved Shay. I never liked her, but I know how much she meant to you. But I just couldn't move! And then she said something about you, that now she knows what you see in me and I didn't even know what she was talking about!"

"What?", Cosima raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! Then she just crushed her lips into mine and held me so tight! I didn't even know what was going on. Man, she is way shorter than me yet I couldn't do anything. I didn't even return the kiss, I wasn't going to. Ever in my life. It was as she was trying to show me her power. I didn't even have a chance to pull myself away when I heard your voice and I knew. Cosima, please, believe me.", Delphine took her hands in hers. Cosima didn't stop her. Delphine took it as a good sign.

"I do believe you, Delphine. I know how she is. I have been with her for so long and I know that. That power she has... It's not so easy to get out once she has you in her paws."

"Yes! Oh mon Dieu, yes. I hope you can forgive me, Cosima. I would never ever in my life kiss Shay and be with her. I really know how much she meant to you, how much you loved her, still love her probably. I would never take her away from you... I am your friend and I couldn't betray you like that."

Cosima looked at Delphine, not believing what she just heard. She took her hands back and stood up. "Wait, what?! Do you really... Oh my God, Delphine, you're still so oblivious, are you? Are you kidding me now? You think that... You think... God, Delphine!"

"What? Tell me, what?", Delphine did what Cosima moment ago. She stood up and came towards her, but that time, Cosima took a step back. "Tell me! What?"

"God, Delphine! You're so naive sometimes! I broke up with Shay yesterday in front of you. I couldn't stand how she was opressing you with words and something broke inside of me. I... God, Delphine, I can't believe you! When I saw you two, I couldn't stand this picture. I was looking at the person I am crazy about! I was looking at the person whom I lo... I-My heart exploded!", Cosima yelled.

"Je suis. I understand. I know you broke up with her. But still I didn't have a right. I mean... Maybe I could prevent it. I should have left right after you..."

"Delphine, you don't listen to me! God, I can't talk to you! You don't understand what I'm talking to you, do you? Are you that stupid?!", Cosima screamed.

"Just tell me. Please, what do you want me to do?!"

"Just nevermind, Delphine. I guess I was wrong. I was so wrong...", Cosima mumbled, going to the front door. Right when she was about to leave the flat, she turned the face to Delphine. Blonde saw tears in Cosima's eyes. "Know one thing. When I was talking about looking at the person I am crazy about, I wasn't talking about Shay, Delphine.", she whispered and left with crying.

Delphine froze. She held her breath. Her legs didn't listen to her. Instead of following Cosima, they stood in the same place. She actually thought that maybe her ears lied to her. Maybe they heard what she wanted to hear for so long. But no. Cosima really said it. And Delphine was so obllivious, indeed. 

"Merde..."

 

_Monday_

Delphine entered the tall, glass building. She wore black pantsuit and high heels. All samples of her articles were in the case she had. She was supposed to find room no. 324, where the meeting was. 

Cosima didn't talk to her the whole weekend. Delphine was trying to talk to her and call her, but that time she didn't win. The only thing Cosima sent her was the message with details about the meeting. Delphine spent her weekend in the flat with wine and sweets. She still couldn't believe what Cosima told her.  _I wasn't talking about Shay, Delphine._ French was repeating that sentence in her mind all over again, all the time. How could she not know?! I guess Cosima was right. She was that stupid. The whole weekend Delphine was trying to get a hold on her, but nothing happened. Now Cosima thought she made a huge mistake telling her feelings to Delphine. Oh, could she be more wrong about that? Delphine didn't give up though. She decided to talk to the brunette after the meeting, she just had to. 

Delphine found an elevator and picked the right floor. The building was huge, room 324 was at the highest floor. Once she got out from the elevator, she didn't have much troubles to find the right room. It was big, typical conference room. On the left side was big white board, in the middle Delphine noticed round table with seats around. On the right side right at the wall, she saw flat screen tv.  _Oh, oui. For presenting the documentaries..._

There were 5 people in the room already. Three men and two women. Delphine introduced herself and sat at the table right next to the blonde girl. 

"Hello, Miss Cormier. I'm Marion Bowles.", the other brunette woman started. "You're Cosima's friend I presume. She talked a lot about you and I just had to hire you. Don't worry, the schedule will not collid with your studies. Besides, I figured that you can work from home and send me your articles in the mail. You will just have to attend the meetings every Friday evening. And of course, you can use computers here too.", she smiled.

"Thank you very much. I was incredibly happy when Cosima told me the news. I'm honoured that I can work in your editor.", Delphine replied politely.  _Where are you, Cosima?_

"Hey, I read your review about Black Mirror.", guy named Bob said to Delphine. "Good job!"

"Thank you."

"Yes, I hope you're not upset. I already shared your samples with the team. This is actually movie team you're gonna work with."

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Bowles. I'm looking forward to it. Um, excuse me, do you know where Cosima is?", Delphine asked. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh, yes. Late. She's always late, I stopped noticing that.", the older woman chuckled. 

"Oui, that sounds about right...", Delphine muttered. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"Don't worry. She will be here any minute.", Marion said. As if she predicted that, the doors opened and small form stormed into the room. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Miss B! Shit, I'm sorry about shit!", Cosima bursted apologizes and sat at the table. It was then when she noticed Delphine and blushed, lowering her head.

"Cosima, you know the rules..."

"Hey, I apologized!"

"Uh-huh, five cents into cursing jar.", Bowles chuckled along with other people in the room. 

"Ugh, fine.", Cosima muttered then took the money out of her pocket and put into the jar in the middle of the table. Delphine relaxed a bit. All of them looked like one big family, blonde already liked it. 

"I was just introducing your friend to the team. Anyways, we're happy to have you, Miss Cormier."

"Thank you very much. Just call me Delphine.", blonde smiled politely.

"Okay then. Let's start our weekly meeting. Bob, you first."

The meeting passed by very fast. Delphine's assigments were easy - film review of  _Office Christmas Party_ and essay about today's heroines in tv. Everything what Delphine loved. After two hours of talking, Marion closed the meeting. Everybody started leaving the room. Delphine looked at Cosima, the journalist didn't look in her direction. Once she took all of her stuff, she left the room quickly.

"Cosima, wait!", Delphine screamed. Nothing.  _Oh no, this time you will not run away from me._ Tall woman took her stuff as well and followed Cosima. She caught her in the very last moment in the elevator. The door closed behind the two of them. Delphine took a deep breath and looked at the other woman.

"Delphine, before you say anything, please. Save your words, I already know what I needed to know...", Cosima mumbled, not looking at Delphine. 

"Non! No way! You don't know anything.", she said and after that she came forward the button panel and pressed emergency button. 

The elevator shaked a little and then stopped completely between two floors. 

"Shit, what are you doing? Are you nuts?!", Cosima screamed, jumping to Delphine. The shaking made her almost fall down the floor, but blonde caught her in the perfect moment. 

"Perhaps I'm nuts. But there is no other way you will listen to me, so yeah, I stopped the elevator.", Delphine pulled away a little and then crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Delphine, please, I already know..."

"You don't. Just stop talking and listen to me. You will like what you're about to hear.", Delphine smiled lightly, looking into Cosima's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Delphine, before you say anything, please. Save your words, I already know what I needed to know...", Cosima mumbled, not looking at Delphine._

_"Non! No way! You don't know anything.", she said and after that she came forward the button panel and pressed emergency button._

_The elevator shaked a little and then stopped completely between two floors._

_"Shit, what are you doing? Are you nuts?!", Cosima screamed, jumping to Delphine. The shaking made her almost fall down the floor, but blonde caught her in the perfect moment._

_"Perhaps I'm nuts. But there is no other way you will listen to me, so yeah, I stopped the elevator.", Delphine pulled away a little and then crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Delphine, please, I already know..."_

_"You don't. Just stop talking and listen to me. You will like what you're about to hear.", Delphine smiled lightly, looking into Cosima's eyes._

 

The space in the elevator almost didn't exist. It was like a box, 5 metres on 5 metres. Two of them were looking at each other, not saying anything at first. Cosima got quiet. The tension in their gaze was too much, the brunette had to lower her sight. 

"Cosima, merde...", Delphine sighed, stroking curly blonde hair.

"Please. Don't say anything. Please. I don't know what else do you want from me...", she mumbled.

"Non, it's no-"

"Look, you reacted that way, now I know why.", Cosima raised the hand, interrupting Delphine. "Maybe I just imagined behaviour of yours towards me. Maybe I just misunderstood it. You don't owe me anything, Delphine, don't worry about it. I broke up with Shay, because I knew I couldn't be with her anymore, because ... You know already. It's not li-"

"Oh my fucking Lord, woman! Shut up!", Delphine finally screamed, but she knew she would not make Cosima quiet, so she did simple thing. 

Delphine Cormier came towards Cosima. The petite brunette's back bumped against the wall. Blonde put her hands on both sides of the wall so that Cosima was trapped. Once the blonde looked straight into brunette's eyes, Cosima knew. She saw THAT in Delphine's eyes. She didn't dare to say or look at anything else. Well, she wouldn't anyways. Delphine crushed her lips against brunette's. 

Everything stopped. Time stopped. When Cosima felt Delphine's lips on her own, she thought she would die in that moment. Cosima  melted under Delphine's soft touch and wrapped her hands around the taller woman's waist. French didn't have to wait a long time for her response. Journalist opened her tender lips and welcomed Delphine with all her passion and attraction.

Do you know how it's like when you kiss the very important person for you for the first time? It's like Christmas morning. It's like the best dream just came true. When you feel those lips on your own, those sweet lips you've dreamed of for so long, you feel you could actually die in this moment, because that is exactly all you needed in your life. That's how both women felt.

Cosima pulled Delphine even closer, her whole body touched blonde's then. Delphine moaned loudly, feeling this. Their breathes were heavy as all tension in the trapped elevator. 

"Now you know...", Delphine chocked after she broke the kiss. She leaned the forehead against Cosima's and looked straight into her beautiful, dark eyes. Both were still trying to calm breathes down. Blonde smiled warmly and stroked Cosima's cheek with tenderness, then she came down and took her hands in hers. "Now you know...", she replied.

"So the whole time... But... Then, I-I was... Really?", Cosima stuttered. Her face was red from sudden action, but her eyes were smiling all the time. Delphine kissed her!

"Really, mon amour.", Delphine kissed her forehead. "Mon Dieu, you have no idea how long I've been dying to do that. You really have no idea, Cosima."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. Ugh, stupid me...", Cosima sighed.

"Just shut up and kiss me.", Delphine chuckled. Cosima, of course, did what she was asked for, how could she not? She touched her lips like they were the most precious thing in the whole world. Her touch was like a silk - tender, delicate, so soft... Delphine sighed, pulling Cosima to herself. Oh God, she must have been dreaming! Cosima Niehaus, her big crush was just kissing her in the elevator. She really couldn't believe it. She had dreamed about it for so long and it was finally happening so she just couldn't believe it. 

"Delphine..."

"Hmm?", she murmured into Cosima's lips.

"I think we should unblock the elevator. I swear to God I hear screams.", Cosima chuckled.

"Oh mon Dieu! You're right! See? What are you doing to me?", Delphine kissed brunette's cheek. Then she pressed the emergency button again. The elevator shaked at the beginning, but then it started its journey down again. 

"Are you ready?", Cosima asked, looking at Delphine.

"Not yet.", she leaned towards the brunette and kissed her passionately. "Now I'm ready.", she winked to Cosima.

The door burst open. First thing both women saw was Marion Bowles' face right in front of the elevator. She took Delphine and Cosima out, hugged them and then patted them in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?", Cosima squirmed.

"You know fow what! You just stopped the elevator, that's why. What happened?!", Marion asked, crossing her arms over the chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bowles. It's my fault.", Delphine started. "This time Cosima really didn't do anything. I'm really sorry, this will not happen again."

"Okay... Okay. I believe you, Miss Cormier. But! All private stuff are being taken care of outside the office. Whatever it is you have, you talk after the meeting, okay?", the older woman wagged her finger.

"Oui, Mrs. Bowles. Naturally. Thank you and see you next week.", the blonde nodded. Cosima said bye too and then followed Delphine. 

"Oh my God, Delphine! You are good, you're really good!", Cosima burst into laughter when they left the tall building. She rushed to the blonde and grabbed her hand. "I knew you could write, but also act?! Bravo!"

"Oh come on, Cos. I had to do something.", Delphine chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a troublemaker! You are a bad girl!"

"Miss Cormier, we just admitted what was it really about and you are already talking dirty to me? Shame on you!", Cosima grinned. 

"You're impossible.", Delphine rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, okay. Come on, I will take you to your apartment. So...", Cosima started when they already were in the car. She started engine and they left. "Will you be my date tomorrow evening? We could talk more about everything."

"Cosima, tomorrow is Monday. I had lectures from the very morning on Tuesday.", Delphine replied. 

"Gee, tough public. Okay then, Friday evening after the meeting. You cannot say no to that.", Cosima squeezed Delphine's hand. That was amazing feeling. She could actually touch her without any thinking or regret.

"I would love to, Cosima.", Delphine smiled. "Hey, how do you know where I live? I never told you."

"Um... I might have checked that yesterday in the files. Are you mad?", Cosima asked.

"Non, non, I'm not. You're just adorable little stalker.", Delphine chuckled, giving Cosima a kiss in the cheek.

"Oh thank God, I'm adorable...", Cosima sighed with fake relief which made Delphine laugh.  _Merde, is it even reality?_ _I can't believe I'm with her in her car. She let me kiss her. She feels the same..._

"That's me.", she pointed the building in front of them. "Thank you, Cosima... For today.", Delphine whispered. She really didn't know what to say. Should she kiss her? Maybe hug? "So... We will talk on Friday, d'accord? About us. About everything. I need to tell you everything."

"I know, Del. I know.", Cosima replied, taking Delphine's hands in hers. Damn, she had so soft skin. Cosima leaned and kissed both of her hands. Delphine sighed, seeing it. It was so amazing. "We will talk about this. And of course, we have work to do. So I will see you tomorrow on the set. We're filming."

"Oh mon Dieu! I completely forgot about that! I still need to pack and prepare the stuff. I hope I will be on time on the bus stop tomorrow..."

"Del, Del, easy.", Cosima chuckled. "I will pick you up. And Krystal I guess. Oh boy, there is gonna be a lot of talking, huh?"

Delphine looked at the brunette and sighed. _Merde, isn't she the best? We haven't even talked properly, but she already tries to impress me..._ "You bet. Don't worry. I will tell her not to spread gossips about us. It's gonna be okay. So 8 a.m. tomorrow?"

"Okay, Del.", Cosima leaned towards Delphine and kissed her soft lips.

At the beginning it was supposed to be really light, goodbye kiss, but when Delphine felt her lips again, she couldn't contain herself. Cosima's lips were so tempting, so delicate, so tender. Blonde wrapped her arms around petite form. The only obstacle they had was steering pannel between their two seats. Cosima moaned into her lips, feeling Delphine's effort. She put her hands on her beautiful cheeks, stroking back and forth. It looked like it didn't have an end.

"Cosima, mon amour...", Delphine muttered between heavy kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to. Go.", the student barely chocked the words. "I have to, because otherwise...", Delphine didn't finish. She pulled away a little and leaned her forehead against Cosima's, still having her in half-embrance.

"Otherwise is good, otherwise is very smart!", Cosima started convincing.

"Mon Dieu, you're so cute, Cos... But non. Remember about Friday. Ciao, mon amour.", Delphine only pecked Cosima's lips one more time and then left.

Cosima was left alone in the car. Right after Delphine closed her front door, she started screaming and banging onto steering wheel. She felt like in a completely different world, where hot French student is all over her and old, mean lover is out. But wait, it was reality, it was her reality and Cosima couldn't be any more happier. After a moment she started the engine and went to her flat. 

When she entered the apartment, she noticed that Shay finally took her stuff. On her "writing" table where she usually worked at, there was a little note that said:  _I'm taking my stuff. I know you're happy. I bet this little Frenchie will come on my place, huh? Nevermind. Good luck, C._

Cosima snorted. Of course she would do such thing. The brunette shook her head. How come could she be so blind and naive for so long? But then the smile appeared on her face when she thought about  Friday evening. They had a lot to talk about but she was sure everything was gonna be okay.

Ringing phone took her out from the thoughts. She grabbed her boho purse and took her phone. 

"Cosima Niehaus here."

"Hello, Miss Niehaus, I'm Karen Davidson from  _The Mirror._ Can you give me one minute of your time?", the female voice asked. She knew Karen. The woman led gossip column. Cosima was confused and super suspicious from the very beginning.

"Naturally. What can I do for you, Davidson?"

"I would like to know if you have your statement about your breakup with Shay Davydov?", she asked.

"What?! How the hell do you know about it?!", Cosima was shocked.

"Excuse me, Miss Niehaus. Do you live under the rock? The whole medium yells about that! And social media! Miss Davydov already made a statement.", Karen informed her.

"Oh my God, oh my God... I was... I was out of reach.", Cosima mumbled.

"Really? Does it have connection with the young journalist named... Delphine Cormier?"

"What?! No! God, you guys from gossips are all sick! Go to fucking hell!", she screamed and then hung up. She already saw tomorrows titles:  _Famous journalist yells at the reporter. Is it the beginning of the breakup depression?_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... Delphine is gonna kill me..."

In the same time Delphine was making dinner, completely oblivious of what was going on in the social medias or television. It was pretty bad, because every good journalist should read the news at least once a day, but it was hard yet exciting time for her. She didn't have time for that. Blonde just finished her meal when she heard the key. Krystal went inside and locked the door behind her. 

"Bonsoir, mon ami. Dinner? I made for you too."

"How thoughful of you darling! Yes, please, I'm starving! Something new? Oh em gee, how was the meeting? Did you finally talk to Cosima?!", Krystal asked about million things in the same time.  _See, that's the real journalist,_ Delphine thought, smiling to herself.

"Easy, Jose! Here, there is your meal. Now we can eat and talk, ami.", Delphine sat at the table and told Krystal everything - from the beginning and talking to Marion, annoyed Cosima and how she stopped the elevator and finally the kissing thing.

"OH MY GOD!  You didn't, did you?! You really did stop the elevator?! And man, how does she kiss? Is she like passionate or more sweet? Gee, you really kissed Cosima Niehaus!", Krystal clasped her hands and almost jumped on the chair. This time Delphine didn't stop her enthusiasm, so she joined to her friend.

"I KNOW! Well, she's both. At first it was very soft and tender, but then..."

"Hey, hey! But you didn't, right? In this elevator..."

"Oh mon Dieu, non! Krystal, God! Of course I didn't! Who do you think I am?", Delphine screamed, hitting Krystal in the head.

"Ouch! Stop, darling. I'm sorry, but sexual frustration is a thing. You had fell for her from the very beginning, I'm just saying...", Krystal said, pouting her lips as she always did.

"Well, I didn't. It's very nice, but you really don't have to worry about my sexual life, honey. Anyways... It was amazing.", Delphine smiled.

"That's good, that's good. It finally happened! I'm very happy for you, darling.", Krystal came towards Delphine and hugged her. "So now I have to tell you something very important. You know, you haven't read the news for a long time..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, Delphine darling, as I said, you haven't read the news for a long time, because first, you were engrossed with your script and second, this whole thing with Cosima... But I have to tell you, because you will know eventually. Cosima... Miss Niehaus is a public figurine, you know that right?", Krystal asked carefully.

"Yes, Je suis, I know. And?", Delphine raised her eyebrow.

"And she just broke up with her long life partner...", shorter blonde continued.

"I kno... Oh merde! Fuck! Show me your laptop right now!", Delphine ordered and Krystal did what she was asked for. 

Delphine opened the first gossip column she knew and started scrolling down. She opened her eyes and lips wide, letting out a little noise, like a squeak, but very shocked and very quiet sqeak.

_WELL KNOWN JOURNALIST BROKEN UP WITH HER PARTNER. MORE DETAILS INSIDE._

_IS SHE GONNA BREAK DOWN? COSIMA NIEHAUS STAYS SILENT._

_ONE OF THE BEST JOURNALISTS, NOT SO GOOD PARTNER. SHAY DAVYDOW MAKES A STATEMENT._

_WHERE IS COSIMA NIEHAUS? NEW PHOTOS FROM THE CAMPUS._

_WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS BLONDE? POSSIBLE REASON OF NIEHAUS AND DAVYDOV'S BREAKUP._

"Holy fucking shit!", Krystal whizzed, standing behind Delphine and reading the titles with her.

"I can't believe it... I can't fucking believe it...", tears immidiately appeared in her hazel eyes. "What am I gonna do now? It's not even... I'm not even with her, I guess. I mean... We were supposed to talk on Friday. Oh my God, does she even know about this?"

"I don't know darling. I suppose not. Look what second headline says. She didn't stay public the whole week. It's like forever in social media and fourth estate. Maybe you should call her.", Krystal suggested.

"I think I should. I will.", taller blonde stood up and went to her room. She took her phone out and noticed three calls from Cosima. She dialed the number.

"Hello? Jesus, Delphine. Where were you? Do you-"

"Oui, I know.", she simply said. 

"Oh my Lord, Delphine, I am so truly sorry. I didn't know it was going to be like that. I mean I knew something, because after all I'm public person, but I haven't imagined..."

"It's fine.", she replied.

"No, Del. It's not fine. I can't believe what they wrote. This is the kind of journalism I really hate! And I'm scared, I hope I will not lose you as a friend and I hope we will... I still hope we will talk on Friday. I hope my life didn't crossed out what we could... be.", she added quietly. Delphine heard sincere sadness in her voice.  _Oh poor Cosima..._

"Oh mon amour. Of course we will go out on a date on Friday. Cosima, none of this is your fault. You haven't even known. Actually, I'm kinda surprised none of your friends at the meeting today said anything."

"Well, I stormed out pretty fast, because I was scared to face you... Which ended up very good for me.", she grinned. Delphine, hearing it, did the same thing.

"Cos, what is gonna happen?", she asked.

"I'm quitting the news."

"What?! Cosima, you can't do that! I will not let you!", Delphine yelled.

"Hey, hey, it's all okay. I still have job at the university and I still have job with you, at the editor. I already talked to Marion. She will let me make a statement in our magazine. I mean, I have to say something. And when it's about my students... Well, I decided to make a lecture. It's actually a good idea to talk about the negative kinds of journalism. And what I'm gonna say about us, because you were mentioned too... It depends on what's gonna happen on Friday. Because I don't... I don't want to say something about you without your permission. Or do something without letting you know. Look Delphine, I don't want you to think low of me. I'm not that kind of journalist, I promi-"

"Cosima, you dummy, I would never think like that about you. I know you're not. I know.", she replied softly. God, she was so cute. Cosima cared about Delphine's opinion, she just asked about her permission and it was the cutest thing Delphine had ever heard. "I think you are right. Write your statement. Marion is amazing by the way. It's so nice of her she let you do this. And we... We will talk on Friday. I trust you. I know you can make this right."

"Thank you so much Delphine. See? Now you understand what I meant when I say to you, that it took a lot of sacrifice to me. Being a well known journalist makes you public person. And then, unfortunately, people write about you too. That is the worst. And Shay... I can't belive she actually did that. But that doesn't matter. Delphine I will see you tomorrow. Come to my lecture, you will know what I say.", Cosima replied.

"D'accord. Ciao, mon amour.", Delphine finished the conversation and threw the phone on the bed. 

She didn't know what to think about all of it. She just never considered Cosima as a public person, but she was. She was very known and Delphine should have known they were going to talk about her when she broke up with Shay. She sighed, covering her eyes by hands. Was she ready for such a commitment? She was scared. She was scared of reading those articles after what Shay said. Cosima and Shay had been together for 6 or more years. They were this perfect couple in the eyes of people. They will destroy Delphine... 

In the other hand, she had crush on Cosima Niehaus from the very beginning. They became friends and it didn't stop. She knew Cosima really good and she could say that they would create very good couple. And she kissed her. It was true. Cosima felt the same way. Delphine deserved to be happy, did she?

 

The following day came pretty fast. Cosima was woken up by the sun. That was very short and very bad night for her. She stayed awake almost the whole night, thinking about her lecture and Delphine. She didn't want to hurt her, especially after what happened in the elevator. She really couldn't wait for Friday and in the same time, she had to deal with the whole gossip shit it was created. 

Cosima already sent her statement to Marion and resignation papers to the channel she worked for as a tv presenter. The statement was supposed to be printed on Wednesday. The brunette started preparing herself for work. She had one lecture and two practicals with other group. Then she was about to film the short movie with group. 

She remembered she was about to pick Delphine up along with Krystal.  _I think it's not the best idea..._ She didn't have to worry about that though, because Delphine texted her, thinking the same time.  _Another time._

Once she appeared at the campus, she noticed starings and weird comments about herself. She was sure it lasted the whole week, but she just didn't notice it earlier. But as a journalist, she was prepared for that. She lifted her head up, straighen her back and went to the class. Deep in her mind she was worried sick about Delphine, because she knew how to behave. Delphine was completely new in this. 

She entered the aula and noticed that most of the people were already there. She saw Delphine along with Krystal in fourth row. She waved to them. Delphine nodded and gave her the most beautiful and reassuring smile in the world. 

"Hi guys! Okay, a lot of people today. I think we have some guests from different faculties. Good job you all, learn something from the older friend.", she said. Some of people laughed which relaxed Cosima a bit. "Okay, today's lecture will be kinda unusal. As you already know, there are a lot of... rumours about me all around the news and I think it's the perfect moment to talk about shady things of Fourth Estate which is journalism. And hey, thanks for the heads up! I didn't even know what's going on!", she wagged the fingers which made students laugh even more.

"Damn gurl, you're lucky.", Krystal whispered to her. 

"I know...", Delphine smiled and then she paid her all attention back to Cosima who was the best. 

"Unfortunately, one stage of my life ended. I had to end my 6 years old relationship. You're probably wondering why am I so open with you guys. Well, why shouldn't I? You read the same facts in those stupid articles, so isn't it better if you find out from me?", few people nodded in response. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush. It was mine and her fault. Mine, because I got engrossed with my career too much. Her because instead of talking to me, Shay preferred to cheat on me. Anyways, the relationhsip ended. We lived with each other more habitually than with love. It happened. So basically it could happen in everyone's life, right? I bet you agree with me."

"She's right, it's true.", the girl next to Delphine agreed with Cosima.

"But look what happened with me. Just because I'm well known, journalists or I should rather say hyenas made such a big deal from this breakup and hurt people around - me, my family and my friends. Why? Becuse they were forced to hear questions about me. They were forced to pick up their phone from magazines and tv programmess. This is not cool. This is a bad side of our work. When you become famous, when you start writing and you write good, you need to reckon with the consequences. You need to know that since the very beginning of your career, the magazine is for you but you're also for people and magazines.", Cosima said.

"Well then what should we do?", young man in the first row asked. "Not everybody can handle it."

"I believe. Well, weaker people will handle it harder. But just do what I did. Don't read the news. I didn't. And well, it was a suprise for me, but I did this. I talked to you guys and I already sent my statement to the newspaper which you will read tomorrow. I can't do more. And hate is everywhere, so just don't read it. Don't listen to it. Do your stuff.", she replied.

"Are you mad at Shay for what she said and what she did?", Krystal asked. 

"Oh my God, Krystal! Contain yourself!", Delphine yelled with half-scream, half-whisper. "I would tell you that, you know!"

"It's okay, Del.", Cosima smiled. "We all know how impatient Krystal are. Yes, I'm mad, because she's trying to earn money on our breakup and it's not fair. But well, she's not journalist. She doesn't know what journalistic ethics mean. And, anticipating the question, I don't want you to belive in the stuff they write about your collegue, Miss Cormier.", hearing her last name, Delphine blushed to the tip of her head. "No, she was not a reason of my breakup. No, I did not cheat on Shay with Delphine. Yes, Delphine is my close, close person and I will not lie to you - maybe she will be more.", she heard humming all over the aula and Delphine blushed even more. "Oh come on guys, are you in high school? Anyways, she wasn't, isn't and will not be connected with my breakup, so don't listen what they say in gossip columns."

"Mon Dieu, Cosima...", Delphine mumbled under her nose. 

"Dude, Cosima Niehaus just admitted she's all over you. Aren't you happy?", the guy in the row in front of her said. Delphine was shocked. She looked all over the room. Yes, they looked at her. But their gaze changed to appreciacion. Slowly, the smile reappeared on her face. 

After everybody left, Delphine came towards Cosima's back. She gained her courage and wrapped her arms around the waist and leaned her head on Cosima's shoulder. 

"Oh, hey you. I thought you left with others.", Cosima smiled, snuggling more into Delphine's embrance. "That's nice what you're doing."

"I was thinking...", the blonde started, turning Cosima around so she could face her. "What about we move our date? For example... tonight?"

"Miss Cormier! Who is bad now?", Cosima chuckled, but Delphine shushed her with one passionate kiss. "Okay, you convinced me."

"What about 8 p.m.?", Delphine asked.

"Sounds perfect, mademoisselle.", Cosima said with terrible French accent and made Delphine laugh. "I will pick you up.", she said and kissed Delphine one more time.

Interesting evening was coming for both of them, wasn't it?

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Whoa I'm late, but hey! I was on time with chapter before New Year which is awesome! I hope your Christmas was good and I hope you guys resteed before parties on Saturday. Today's chapter is kinda filling chapter, just some cute fluffy shit with our Cophine. After all that drama you guys deserve it! Enjoy!

Delphine was biting her bottom lip out of her infamous habbit. She was pacing the kitchen back and forth till Krystal grabbed her by arm and made her sit at the table. The blonde did what Krystal told her, not because she was a pushover, but because she actually didn't have much in her head. Delphine was just waiting for Cosima to pick her up. She was having a date with Cosima fucking Niehaus!

"Delphine!", Krystal screamed.

"Mon Dieu, what, Krys?!"

"Calm your titties! It's just a date!", Delphine's friend said, pouting your lips in her famous way.

"Excuse-moi? Just a date? Krys, I am head over heels with this girl! And add to that, she's famous and good at what she does and funny, smart, amazingly beautiful! How can I not be nervous?!"

"Ha! You said that!", Krystal clasped her hands.

"Said what?"

"That you fell for her! I freaking knew it! You fell for her!", shorter blonde couldn't contain herself.

"Krys, darling, you don't know anything.", Delphine said, crossing arms over the chest. 

"Mhm, mhm, I know! Anyways, calm down, I mean it, darling. Everything is gonna be perfect. I'm wondering where she's gonna take you. Oh em gee, maybe she will take you to the most expensive restaurant, that would be a trip!", Krystal exclaimed.

"Krys? I think you had too much wine yesterday. I don't care where she takes me. The most important thing is that I HAVE A DATE WITH COSIMA NIEHAUS!", she screamed. In the same moment, doorbell rang, making Delphine frown. "Oh mon Dieu, do you think she heard me?"

"Let's find out. I will open.", Krystal said, coming to the door. "Hello, Ms. N! Come on in. Delphine is already waiting for you."

"Yep, she has A DATE with me...", Cosima chuckled, trying to contain herself, but she failed and burst into laughter. Delphine probably had never been so blushed in her whole entire life. She was red from the bottom of her feet to the tip of her head. When Krystal and Cosima noticed her redness, they started laughing even more. 

"Ha ha, very funny. So what Cosima heard me?", Delphine shrugged her arms.

"Aw, look at you, red and sad. Come on, Del, you're so cute right now. I'm sorry I laughed, I just heard your excitement and I thought it was the most adorable thing I've ever heard.", Cosima said, coming towards Delphine. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her soft lips. 

"Yep, I'll leave you two darlings alone.", Krystal smiled, going to her room.

"I thought you were never going to kiss me.", Delphine opened her eyes, sighing. 

"How could I not? I thought about those lips the first I saw you. And by they way, you look stunning, Delphine.", Cosima complimented the other woman, looking at her outfit - black dress to the knees, red high heels and leather jacket.

"Merci, mon amour.", Delphine smiled. "Shall we?"

"Yes, m'lady! Oh, before we go, I have to warn you. I know we're not... We're not commited or anything, but I know pretty well those stupid hyenas and they might follow us or something. Also, there might be some stuff on the Internet which are not true. That's why I need to ask you before. Are you ready to go for it? I understand if you're not. I just need to know before...", Cosima finished quietly, looking at Delphine. 

Was she ready? The blonde didn't know how it was going to be. She didn't know if Cosima is going to be the one. They were just supposed to go on their first date. Delphine knew Cosima was a public person and she was also aware of the gossip side of journalism. It was going to be hard, she thought. But in the same time, the first she had laid her eyes on small petite woman, she was lost. Cosima was her crush from the very beginning. Delphine had to risk, because it might be it. It might be. 

"I am, Cosima. Let's do it.", Delphine smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Cosima sighed deeply with relief. The brunette knew Delphine was attracted to her, but she knew from the retrospecion that many people are too scared to risk their private life. Cosima lost many friends and close people. She thought that that was logical step to ask Delphine first before she sank into this relationship deeply. Although Cosima felt like she already did.

Once they were in the car, Cosima turned the radio on. French music filled Delphine's ears. The blonde looked at the other woman and smiled. 

"Oh mon Dieu, Cosima. Did you really pick French band for me?"

"Yes, m'lady. I think I need to confess something. I listen to the French music all the time right now, so I thought it would be nice.", Cosima replied, turning left.

"This is so adorable, merci Cosima. Where are we going?"

"Ha, you think I will tell you? It's a surprise! I am not done with impressing you, Delphine. Believe me, this is gonna be the most beautiful night of your life. Journalist's word.", Cosima chuckled.

"Well, I can't wait to find out.", Delphine smiled. "So how was your statement? Did Marion already print it?"

"Yes, yes. I didn't even check the feetback, because I don't really care. Who believes me, believes me. Shay did awful thing, but well, we can't come back to the past, so I have to deal with present. We will see how it's gonna be."

"Oui, that's true. Listen, I wanted to apologize one more time. For that night in the class, with Shay..."

"Del, everything is okay.", Cosima smiled. "It's all done. And I'm done with her. I know you didn't so anything wrong.", the brunette replied to Delphine. "We're here, m'lady."

Delphine looked around and saw huge building in front of them. It was Plaza Hotel, the most luxurious place for rich people. Delphine looked at her date, but she was only smiling. Cosima left the car and then opened the door for Delphine. The blonde smiled politely, getting out and taking Cosima's hand in hers. 

"Wow, Cosima. What are we doing here? This is one of the most expensive places.", Delphine looked up at the windows. 

"Well, you deserve it. Wait for the best.", she replied mysteriously. "Hi, Cliff!"

"Miss Niehaus, good evening! We were expecting you! And you're Delphine I presume?", the older man asked. "I'm Cliff, the doorman."

"Bonsoir, I'm Delphine.", she smiled.

"I must say, Cliff is one of the best people who work here. And also he's my good friend.", Cosima winked to the man.

"Miss Niehaus, you are unbelievable. Miss Niehaus is the best and the most well-behaved guest."

"Thank you thank you Cliffy! So everything is prepared for m'lady?", Cosima asked.

"Naturally. As you asked. I took care of it personally. If you need anything, call me. I wish you spectacular evening, ladies.", Cliff smiled to them.

"Thank you."

Once they said bye to Cliff, both women went to the elevator. Cosima pressed the proper button and the lift started its journey up. Delphine was shocked. How come that petite woman was so amazing, smart, well-behaved and add to that so friendly? 

"I have to admit, I'm impressed.", Delphine confessed.

"Ha! You still didn't see the best. But thank you, thank you. I'm glad I get some appreciation points from m'lady.", Cosima chuckled. They were close, very close. Delphine took Cosima's hand in hers, she just had to. The blonde loved feeling the other woman's warmth.  She heard Cosima's sigh when she did that. She looked at her in the same time the brunette looked at her. They both smiled to each other but Delphine could only think about those beautiful lips of hers and how they kissed.

Cosima noticed her staring and smirked. She loved seeing how Delphine wanted her. She couldn't believe she realized it so late. How could she not see that? After Cosima finally came to her senses, everything was so clear. How Delphine acted towards Shay, how she tried to avoid Cosima... 

"It's us. Now close your eyes, m'lady.", Cosima said, still holding Delphine. 

"D'accord, but hold me."

"Always.", she smiled. Cosima wrapped her hands around Delphine and both got out from the elevator. Delphine's eyes were closed, but she could hear French music playing, nice breeze and the smell of flowers. Cosima was standing right behind her, still holding her close. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Once Delphine did what she was asked for and indeed opened her eyes. She gasped. Delphine ended up in the paradise. It wasn't reality anymore, it was paradise. The blonde opened her mouth wide, looking around. They were on the roof, but it didn't look like normal roof at all. There were thousands of flowers on the floor and little trees in pots. Bright lights were hanging on trees and above the round table with two chairs right in the middle. The meal was already prepared by the butler in dark blue suit who was standing right next to the table, ready to pour the wine. 

"Oh mon Dieu, Cosima... I'm speechless. How did... When did you prepare all of this?", Delphine asked, turning to her date. Cosima smirked.

"Well as I told you, I'm friendly and some people owned me. I decided to use it for our date. So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe that you did all of this. For me! It's unbelievable.", Delphine smiled and kissed Cosima sweetly. 

"Mmm, if that's an award, I have to prepare surprises all the time. Shall we?"

"Oui, mon amour.", Delphine chuckled. They both sat at the table.

"Good evening, ladies. How is your evening so far?", the butler asked.

"Hi, Nick! It's the best. Please, pour the wine for me and m'lady."

"Naturally, Miss Niehaus.", so called Nick poured the liquid to the tall glasses and then put the wine in the middle of the table. "Call me whenever you need something, ladies. Have a pleasant evening."

"Oh, it's definitely going to be pleasant evening. Merci.", Delphine smiled and nodded to Nick. Once he left, Cosima looked at Delphine. She couldn't stop herself. She lifted herself and leaned through the table, kissing her passionately. Delphine took Cosima's head between her hands and returned the kiss immidiately. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself.", Cosima admitted when they broke the kiss and she came back to her place.

"Oh don't be. Don't stop yourself at all Cosima.", Delphine chuckled, but then she changed her attidute to more serious. "Cosima, thank you so much. Nodoby ever did something like that for me. It's, it's amazing, unspeakable. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure, Del. You deserve this. After all we went through, we should have evening like that."

"You're right. Soooo, how many times did you bring Shay here?", Delphine teased, sipping her wine.

"Would you believe me when I say never? It's true though. I never brought anybody here. You know I have my own flat, but when I need change, I have my own special room here in this hotel. Actually nobody knew about this... Till right now.", Cosima smiled. "One day I came here to write. I didn't have inspiration though and I also couldn't sleep at all, so I started wandering. That's how I found this place."

"Wow, I'm special!", Delphine chuckled. "But seriously, this is the best date, I mean it, Cosima."

"It's nice to hear it. I wanted to prepare something special for you. I, um... for waiting so long for me to realize that... you know.", Cosima started.  _Mon Dieu, here we go. We need to talk about everything..._ "I honestly can't believe how dumb I was..."

"Cosima, no-"

"Yes, Delphine. Yes. I didn't see the real chance. But you know sometimes you seek for someone special and you cannot see that someone special is right in front of you, you know... Do you know when I realized everything? When I found out that you're dating this girl from restaurant. Oh my God, I felt huge rage in that one moment. I had to leave my flat and take a walk to calm myself down. I was just thinking about you with her and I couldn't stand this. The same day I decided that I need to leave Shay, because no matter what she did, I couldn't lie to her like that. I honestly never meant to tell you at first, but then I analyzed your behaviour and it hit me. Then this whole shit with Shay happened and here we are.", Cosima chuckled. "How was it with you?"

"Well... I honestly don't know if I should tell you or not, but I have had huge crush on you since the very beginning.",. Delphine smiled, blushing. "Once I saw you in the class that one day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't know you were gay at first, so I didn't hope for anything. Then you told me and my heart broke, because yes, you were gay, but you had a girlfriend, long-term relationship so what could I do? I started avoiding you because I didn't think I could bear being only your friend, you know...", Delphine lowered her gaze. "And then this thing with Shay happened. I couldn't hear my own ears when you exploded."

"I was good, wasn't I?", Cosima smirked. "I just couldn't stand her offending you. She didn't have any right to do that."

"Oui. The rest you already know.", Delphine nodded. "So that's how it was, mon amour. Now we're here."

"Yep, we're here and seriously, could I be any more happier?"

"Oh mon Dieu, you sounded like Chandler Bing from  _Friends!_ ", Delphine burst into laughter. "Seriously, just like him!"

"Are you serious? You watch  _Once Upon a Time_ AND  _Friends_ too? Are you like my dream girl?", Cosima gasped.

"I think I am. You better not let me go.", Delphine smiled.

"How could I, m'lady?", Cosima chuckled. "Now my date is as big geek as I am and I can actually cuddle with her and watch Netflix! I am not gonna let you go so easily. 

 

The entire night was just amazing for both women. They got to know each other better, shared stories from childhood and talked about their interests. They couldn't believe how connected they were. Despite the fact that they were friends first, everything went amazing. Actually it was even better, because they weren't as nervous as usual people on first dates. 

Cosima parked the car in front of Delphine's building and killed the engine. The blonde looked at her and gave her beautiful smile. Cosima sighed. Delphine was so beautiful to her. How could she not see that? Of course she considered her as beautiful woman, but just right then in the car, she noticed the shine of her curly hair, the softness of her alabaster skin, cute wrinkles next to eyes and the most amazing hazel eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", her question caught her off guard. Cosima shook her head and smiled softly. 

"Because Delphine, you're beautiful. You're so beautiful...", the brunette whispered.

French smiled, blushing immidiately. Then she leaned towards Cosima and kissed her date passionately. Cosima pulled her a little closer to her, but it wasn't enough. Delphine broke the kiss only to drop million hot kisses down to Cosima's neck. When the blonde licked her skin, her pulse point , she groaned loudly which surprised even her. She couldn't stop herself, when she grabbed Delphine and put the woman on her knees. It was a small space in the small seat, but that was the point, wasn't it? 

Delphine unzipped Cosima's sweater, kissing collarbones, then up to the neck again and finishing on the lips. The brunette put her cold hands under Delphine's blouse and started stroking soft skin back and forth.

"Oh God, you have so soft skin...", she mumbled unconciously into Delphine's ear. When Delphine heard that, she moaned so loud that they both were sure neighbours heard that. Delphine chuckled. Cosima joined to her a moment later. 

"I should go, mon amour.", the blonde said after a moment of silence. She was still on Cosima's lap, leaning into her chest while the brunette still stroked her bare back back and forth. 

"Invite me over.", Cosima said, grinning.

"Cosima! It's our first date!"

"Well technically... it's our fourth of fifth. Think about all those meetings in the caffeteria, coffee places, reastaurants we went...", Cosima started counting.

"Mon amour."

"No, it's true. Like seriously! And I saw your flat and you saw... oh no, you didn't see mine. But still. I don't feel it's a first date, baby.", Cosima convincing. Delphine smiled widely, hearing the pet name. And maybe it was pet name or Cosima's convinving, or maybe the heat between her legs,but...

"Oh Cosima... If you had strenght to make this all up, you really want to go upstairs, hm? Come on, let's go.", Delphine zipped her sweater back. After that they both went to the flat. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, somehow I managed to find some time and write another chapter. Prepare yourself for rollercoaster!  
> 

"Krystal, I'm back!", Delphine yelled, when they both were inside. Cosima chuckled.

"Well, isn't it nice that you're calling your bestie? Are you gonna invite her on our date?", she grinned. The blonde smiled and then came forward.

"Brat! I'm just checking if she's here. Apparently she's not.", Delphine replied. She started kissing Cosima's neck. She heard her sigh. Wasn't it the best sound? "Do you want some wine? I should have a bottle in the kitchen.", she asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, m'lady."

Delphine put her purse on the table next to the entrance and then went to the kitchen. It was then when she noticed a small note on the kitchen table. She picked it up, read and started laughing. Cosima looked at her with curious look. 

"Check it out, Cosima.", Delphine handed her a small note. 

_Ladies, I'm sleeping at Fe's so you two have a nice night. Be good, children. I always know everything. XX Krystal._

"Oh my Gosh, she knew my master's plan!", Cosima groaned. 

"Really? And what kind of master's plan was that?", Delphine smirked, coming to Cosima and wrapping her arms around smaller's waist. She pulled her closer and kissed Cosima's cheek. Then she raised her one hand and started stroking Cosima's neck back and forth, up and down to the collarbone. The brunette chocked the air. What was going on with her? The smallest Delphine's touch made her feel weird things, weird in amazing way.

"Um... What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing.", Delphine replied innocently. "So, what was that plan?"

"Well, this plan was... Was-Um... To make you take me here... Jesus, Delphine. If you don't stop, I'm gonna throw myself on you.", Cosima warned. Her eyes darkened. Delphine knew that gaze full of lust. 

"Interesting plan...", Delphine said with low, husky voice. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Well yeah unless you have something dirty in your mind.", Cosima grinned. 

"Cosima!", Delphine blushed, patting her shoulder. 

"Ha! I knew it would work. The student became the master, m'lady!"

"You're so...", Delphine mumbled, taking a sip of wine. They went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm what?", she asked.

"You know what! That's cheating!"

"That's not cheating, my lovely Delphine. I'm just incredible, admit it.", Cosima said. Delphine rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. You are good in teasing. Now what? What do you want to do?"

"We could watch some movie.", the brunette suggested.

"That sounds great. What do you have in mind? Comedy? Something romantic? Or some action?", Delphine asked, looking at her date. 

"Hmm... I think the best idea would be  _Serendipity._ Have you ever watched that?"

"I don't think so, non. What is it about?", the blonde asked. In the same time Cosima turned the tv on and picked the Netflix. Delphine took some blanket and the rest of the wine. 

"It's romantic comedy, really good. It's about this couple who meets one day. He is engaged. She has a boyfriend, but somehow they feel incredibly connected. She believes in fate so that's how she decides to finish the day with a man. Without any contact. She tells him that if they are supposed to meet, then they will.", Cosima explained when Delphine sat back right next to her. 

"Sounds good to me.", Delphine smiled. Cosima smiled back and picked the start button. While the movie started, Delphine covered them with blanket. Cosima took a few sips of her wine and then put the wine glass on the table. 

They were laughing when the scene was funny and tearing up when the scene touched them emotionally. While the movie continued, Cosima leaned towards Delphine's chest and finally her head ended up on her lap. Delphine smiled, feeling Cosima's warmth. She was stroking her skull, her shoulders and stomach. The student didn't think she would date Cosima Niehaus. But when it finally happened, it was so nice, so warm, so... right. She was wondering if the shorter woman felt the same way.  _She is, right? She should,_ Delphine thought, looking at the tv screen. That date was the best date Delphine had ever had. Nobody ever tried for her like Cosima did that night. 

The movie ended, taking Delphine out of the depth of her mind. She turned the tv off.

"That was pretty good, Cosima. Good choice.", she said. "Cosima?"

The brunette was breathing steadily, cuddled on Delphine's lap. French smiled warmly.  _She is the most beautiful woman in the world._ Delphine leaned down, kissing Cosima's cheek softly. She heard Cosima's groan. Moment later journalist sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm, what happened? Did I fall asleep?", she asked with raspy voice.

"Oui, mon amour. You were so cute."

"Oh my God, did I snore?", Cosima blushed.

"Non, non. Just... Your face, your breathing, it was so adorable.", Delphine replied. It was her turn to blush, hearing her confess. Cosima replied with a big, beautiful smile. 

"I should go, Delphine. It's so late. I didn't know it was that late."

"Oh, okay...", the blonde said. Cosima thought she saw a wave of dissapointment on Delphine's face. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Um... You can stay if you want. We can go to sleep. I just... I don't know how to say this...", Delphine lowered her gaze.

"Just tell me, babe.",  _Second time this night, I love it._

"Promise me you won't laugh. Okay, here we go. I just... I feel weird when I'm alone in the flat.", Delphine spitted on one breath.

"Oh, okay. So... What you're trying to tell me is that you're affraid of being alone in the flat?", Cosima grinned, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Merde, I shouldn't have said that to you.", Delphine stood up. "Now you will think I am some brat..."

"No, no, baby, I won't think that. It's just adorable. I promise.", Cosima smiled, standing to Delphine and wrapping her arms around her body.

"That's not even a joke! One day we were hanging out with Krys, we started talking about scary things like murderer on the balcony or people living in the storage. It freaked me out. Can you imagine that you live peacefully in your own space and you find out there is someone there, living in the storage?!"

"Delphine... I'm trying not to laugh with all my might, but when you talk about imaginary people from the storage, I can't contain myself!", Cosima burst into laughter. It hit her so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Delphine blushed immidiately, taking a step back.

"I knew it! Ha ha, very funny Cosima!"

"Oh come on, okay, okay. I'll stop, I'll stop. Let's go to the bedroom. I can't leave my lady now. I need to protect her... from the people in the storage...", Cosima chocked, barely holding another wave of laughter inside.

"No more words, Cosima. I swear to God.", Delphine crossed arms over her chest. They both walked into the bedroom, Cosima followed Delphine with smirk on her face.

Delphine found some t-shirt for Cosima and gave it to her withouth a word. Then she left to the bathroom. Cosima chuckled, making sure Delphine couldn't hear her. The brunette changed her clothes into t-shirt with  _Back To The Future_ theme and slipped into the bed. It smelled like Delphine. Cosima closed her eyes and inahaled the smell deeply into her lungs. It was her new favourite fragrance, Delphine's fragrance. The blonde re-appeared in the bedroom moment later in similar t-shirt. She turned off the light and went to the bed. She turned her back to Cosima, sighing emphatically. 

Cosima didn't say anything. She reached out to touch Delphine's bare arm. She stroked her soft skin back and forth, causing Delphine's goosebump. 

"Delphine?", she tried. The other women only sighed again. "Delphine, I'm sorry."

That time the blonde turned her body to smaller woman. It was dark, but after their eyes got used to the darkness, they were able to see one another pretty clear. 

"For what Cosima?"

"For laughing at you and.... And at people from the storage...", Cosima mumbled.

"Hmm... Maybe I will forgive you. Maybe! But you have to do something for me.", Delphine smiled lightly.

"Really? Like what, baby?", Cosima raised her eyebrows. 

"First you have to give me a kiss. But not just a peck, it has to be one good kiss. Then you have to hold me and cuddle me the whole night, because I want to be able to feel you.", Delphine said, stroking Cosima's cheek.

"Well, my lady, I can definitely do it. Let's take care of the point number one.", she said and then leaned towards Delphine. She kissed her passionately, pulling her closer so their bodies touched. Delphine moaned softly after she felt that. Cosima's body was so warm, so soft. She thought she could feel that all the time. The blonde put her arm on Cosima's hip and then under her shirt. She aimed higher and higher, causing Cosima's rapid breath.

"Hey, lady, that was not a part of the deal.", Cosima broke the kiss, grinning. Delphine sighed deeply with dissapointment. She was losing her head. What did Cosima do to her? She usually wasn't like this.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh no, don't be, I'm just kidding. But you know, I have to build up your excitiment, you know. And then impress you with this stuff as I did with our date.", Cosima winked to the blonde.  

"Hmm, well if that's the case, then I have to be able to wait for it, mon amour.", Delphine winked back. "Now cuddle please."

Cosima did as she was asked for. She wrapped her one arm around Delphine's waist, pulling her closer. Delphine's face was right next to hers. Cosima could just feel her breathing. It was something amazing in this small thing, something unspeakable. As the time stopped in this very moment when they were laying down so close one another, holding tightly. Blonde's eyes were closed, her breathing steady. Cosima could study her face, even the darkness couldn't stop her. She thought about her, from the beginning, how she always lit up seeing Cosima, how she wrinkled her nose while she thought. How she bit her bottop lip when she was nervous. Cosima noticed those stuff from the beginning. She couldn't understand how she didn't notice falling in love with her first friend, now... date?

"Delphine... Are you sleeping?", she asked quietly.

"Non, non... Just a little.", Cosima heard raspy voice.

"Delphine, do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know it's hard, but... Will you?", the brunette said on one breath.

"Oh, mon amour... I would love to.", Delphine have Cosima a huge smile and kissed her lips softly, tenderly.

"But babe, are you sure? It's gonna be hard. You haven't felt it yet, but I'm telling you the truth. It's not a piece of cake with me, unfortunately...", Cosima mumbled.

"Cosima, look at me. I am ready. Who like who, but I understand that and I'm aware, believe me. I know how it might be. I don't care what they write, who calls me and what they might talk about me. I just want to focus on my thesis and now you. Trust me.", Delphine smiled.

"Okay, Del. Okay. I'm so happy. I'm finally so happy. I didn't even feel I'm not happy, you know? This relationship with Shay, I thought it has to be that way, but you showed me what real happiness can be. Even at the beginning as my friend, I was so glad to spend time with you. Those days, evenings when we were working on the script, oh my God, there were like blessing to me. I honestly cannot believe I didn't realize that then... Delphine?"

But only steady breathing replied to her. She looked at Delphine's beautiful face and kissed her very soft, trying not to wake her up.

"And thank you for this night.", Cosima added, then pulled Delphine closer and joined her in the sweetest dream she had had in a very very long time.

 

The first moment you wake up next to the person you've dreamed of is like another dream. You open you eyes, you notice the petite figure next to you. They hug you, they still in their dream and they don't know that you look at them, unbelieving it's really happening. You look at this pretty face of theirs and think if it's reality, you're wondering if it's not another dream. 

Delphine felt those exact emotions once she opened her eyes and saw Cosima's beautiful face right next to hers. Brunette's face was lit up by the morning sun coming through the window.  _Almost like an angel..._

Delphine kissed Cosima's cheek lightly, then stoop up and went to the kitchen. She decided to make some breakfast to bed. Krystal was still not here. Nothing surprising, because it was still very early. Only Delphine was early bird. 

She put the kettle on and started preparing all ingredients. Suddenly she heard the sound of the mobile phone. Delphine followed the source of the ringtone. It was Cosima's phone. She looked in the direction of her bedroom, but Cosima didn't wake up at all. Delphine took her phone and looked at the screen.  _Shay..._

"Allo?"

"Oh, of course. I could have figured it out. Do you know I hated French language since I was born, dear Delphine?", Shay started her recital of hate.

"What do you want? I don't think Cosima wants to talk to you. Besides she is still sleeping. You know, long night...", French couldn't stop herself from the comment.

"I don't care about your sexual life, to be honest. I'm calling, because I want to bask in success and satisfaction, dear."

"What? What do you mean, Shay? I'm tired of your stupid games.", Delphine was losing her patience. 

"I just wanted to tell you, that YOUR dear and precious Cosima is not so amazing. She has enemies too. Some people hate her. And what can I tell you about hate? It connects people, Delphine. It's even stronger than love. You better check the headers. Ciao. Have fun. And be careful. Cosima is not so easy and nice.", Shay ended and hung up.

Delphine put the phone down. Woman didn't even now what to think or what to say. Should she wake Cosima up? Should she continue the breakfast? 

After a moment of zoning out, she took her own phone that was next to the windowsill and picked the gossip column. After she saw the titles, tears came to her eyes. 

 

_Cosima Niehaus Found with Mysterious Blonde_

_Mysterious Blonde Not So Mysterious. Who is Delphine Cormier?_

_Delphine Cormier - The Breakup Reason_

_Cosima with Delphine Spend The Night_

 

She didn't control her tears anymore. Just in that moment she looked through the window and noticed the group of papparazzi standing outside...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: People from the storage is a real life story! Don't even ask :))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will focus a lot of words for Delphine this chapter. But the next chapter will have more Cosima, because believe, you'll need some retrospection :))

* * *

She slammed her front door and burst into tears. How could she have been so stupid?! For one, only one moment Delphine thought Cosima was that amazing woman, maybe the only woman Delphine really respected and appreciated.  _Merde, I was so blind, so fucking blind!,_ she thought, sobbing heavily. She threw her bag on the floor and fell on the kitchen chair, hiding face in her hands. She trusted her. She trusted her even as a friend, from the very beginning. Cosima used her to her own goals. She just wanted people to talk about her more. 

 

"Oh my God, Delphine. Hey, I'm here darling. It's all okay.", Krystal went out of her room and immidiately came towards her crying friend.

 

"Krys, non! Nothing is okay. She used me, she fucking used me! Cosima called all of them, all of them! I thought she was different, she always said she was, she always said how disguasted she was because of Shay! How could I be so blind, so stupid. How could I believe her, the journalist?!", Delphine screamed. 

 

"Darling, not all of them are like that. We are completely different and we will change the world. We still have ethic, morals and principals in our life.", Krystal tried to assure her. She sat next to her friend and hugged her. "I know what you feel. She fooled me too. I thought Cosima Niehaus will be good to you, I was wrong. I was so fucking wrong. I was like so blind. I always see through the people's soul. I'm sorry Delphine."

 

"It's not your fault. I just can't trust women. Non, I can't trust journalists.", she said. Delphine's phone rang. She only looked at it and then turned it off.

 

"It's her, isn't it?"

 

"Oui. And millions of other people calling me, asking for an interview, a statement… I'm not telling shit to them. And I'm the one who should apologize, Krys. They call you too,", Delphine sighed. She calmed down a little, her tears stopped falling down. At first she was sad, depressed, but then rage came. Unspeakable rage for Cosima.

 

"Oh, it's nothing. You know I'm not gonna tell them shit. Awful hyenas! But maybe... Maybe you should talk to Niehaus?", Krys asked quietly.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not saying you should come back to her, but maybe... Maybe she will explain more?", Krystal suggested.

 

"I don't know if it's a good idea, mon ami. She... After that morning, after I woke her up and demanded explanation, she only apologized to me and immidiately left my apartment. What was I supposed to think?! She just used me, Krys... Then she called and tried to explain, something about Shay and some... Rachel, but I didn't... I already know. I don't need more. Merde, what am I supposed to do? How am I gonna show up at uni? How am I gonna show up at work? Shit, work... I should resign."

 

"What? No you can't! And you won't! Are you nuts, Delphie? No way! When it's about to work, you should just call Marion, that you're not gonna be on Friday meeting, that's all. She will understand. You work from home anyways, darling.", she said.

 

"Maybe you're right. Okay, I'll do it. But what about the rest? I don't want to see her. But I can't hide in the flat all the time. I know hyeans will get bored soon, but Cosima... Non, I can't. I can't...", Delphine mumbled. 

 

„Delphine, you have to go to school. You still have thesis to work on. When was the last time you saw Mrs. S? She needs to read your new piece of chapter. Please, take a deep breath, take a bath and then focus on yourself, your studies and your articles. Then in the evening, we will sit down, drink wine and think about tomorrow. Okay, darling?”, Krystal suggested.

 

“D’accord.”, Delphine agreed.

 

“Okay, now I have to head out but I’ll be back. Don’t hesitate to call me whenever you need me, bestie. Hang in there.”, Krystal kissed Delphine’s cheek and left the flat.

 

Delphine sighed and decided to listen to Krystal, once in a blue moon her friend was right. First she took a long, nice bath. Tears stopped its action, that was the most important. She started calming down her emotions and started thinking about her dissertation. Cosima called her constantly, almost every hour. Thousands of unread messages were in her inbox. Delphine sighed.  _What should I do..._

 

She didn't think about it too much though. She took Krystal's words into her heart and decided to really focus on herself. Delphine wrote to Mrs. S and made an appointment the following day. She prepared her finished piece of the chapter and printed it. The hardest part Delphine left at the end. She reached out for her phone and picked Marion’s number.

 

“Hello? Delphine, how are you? I’m not gonna lie, I heard what happened.”, Delphine heard Marion’s voice. _Of course…_

 

“Please, let’s not talk about this. I’m calling you because I want to ask you if there is a problem for me not to attend on Friday’s meeting. I know it’s only once a week, but I have so much stuff to do…”, she lied.

 

“Don’t worry, Delphine. There is no problem. Just please make sure to send me your articles you were supposed to write. After the meeting, I’m gonna email you your topics for the next week.”, Marion replied.

 

“Merci, merci Marion! You’re the best.”

 

„Delphine… You know you can’t avoid Cosima forever, right?”, she asked.

 

“What?”

 

“I know, I’m not blind. I know something is going on between you two. And I also know what happened, I read tabloids, unfortunately it’s my job. Look, it’s not my judgement and I’m not gonna justify Cosima’s actions.”, the older woman started. “What happened was terrible and it looks very bad. I just wanted to tell you, that Cosima… Cosima is not like every other journalist. She’s better. As I said, I’m not protecting her. What I’m saying is that maybe you should listen to her explanations again.”

 

“Thank you Marion. I will think about it I promise. Now I have to focus on my thesis, because otherwise I’m gonna fall down. Thank you once again for letting me not to come on Friday. I will see you next week.”, Delphine said. She didn’t want to go into the discussion, she’d rather nod and that’s it.

 

“Okay, Delphine. Good luck. And hey, it’s gonna be okay. Bye.”, Marion replied and hung up.

 

Delphine sighed. Suddenly everybody gave her advice, like there were some fucking mentors. Usually the blonde was very polite, but this time she had enough of it.

 

She didn’t even know when she fell asleep at her desk. Weariness and constant crying made her completely exhausted. Unfortunately, dreams didn’t give her mercy either. She was just in the middle of the hyena’s crowd who were taking photos and laughing at her when she heard the doorbell. It woke her up immediately.

 

“Del, it’s me. I forgot my keys, shitzky!”

 

"I'm-I'm coming.", Delphine shook her head. She came to the door and opened it for her flatmate. Shorter blonde hugged Delphine and went into the living room's area.

 

"I have wiineeee!", she almost sang, holding two bottles of red liquid.

 

"Thank you, Krys. I think it's gonna be my blessing today.", Delphine said. 

 

"I'm so sorry again darling. I wish everything would be better."

 

"Ha, I wish the same. I wish I didn't meet her.", she mumbled under her nose, but immidiately regretted it.

 

"Hey, are you serious? Do you really mean it?", Krystal smiled lightly, opening first bottle.

 

"Non, non. Oui... Non, of course not. I'm so torn, mon ami. I don't even know what to think anymore. It's like... Everything was better before I met her, Krys. Do you understand? Sure, I was alone and I wanted relationship, I'm not saying I didn't. But then Cosima happened. And first I had the worst period of time fighting my feelings towards her. I couldn't stand her talking about Shay and believe me, sometimes I was at the edge...", she said.

 

"I understand.", Krystal nodded.

 

"But then, well, it turned out she felt the same and I had been through the most beautiful moments, Krystal. I mean it. And to be honest, I don't know what's worse - knowing that it will never happen again or that it was all big lie? She... She tricked me. She used me."

 

"Delphine... Think about it for a moment.", Krystal started, handing Delphine a glass of wine. "Think about it deeply and before you get mad, tell me. Have you really given her a chance for explanation?"

 

"No, it's no-"

 

"No, no, Del, calm down. Have you listened to her as you should have?", the blonde pouted her lips and raised the left eyebrow.

 

"Krystal. I told you how it was. I woke her up and wanted explanation. Mon ami, she didn't say anything to me, she apologized and left. What was I supposed to think? Oui, she tried to call me and text me, but honestly... I don't think I can do it. I thought I was gonna handle the life so close to tabloids, but they follow your every step, comment every single thing you do and it's just... it's disguasting. It's horryfying.", Delphine sighed. 

 

"But you were so good together..."

 

"Gee, thanks babe!"

 

"No, no, don't get me wrong, darling. I will always be on your side no matter what.", Krystal took couple sips of her wine. "I just really thought she was gonna be... better. But you know, it's gonna be how it's gonna be. Tomorrow you're gonna meet Mrs. S, you're gonna have classes and you won't think about it as much. Just promise me one thing. When you meet her, let her talk. At least that. Okay, darling?"

 

"D'accord.", Delphine sighed. "If I meet her, I will CONSIDER this."

 

"Fine, darling. The most important is for you to be well.", Krystal smiled.

 

The rest of the night they spent not talking about Cosima Niehaus. They were just reminiscing the old times in France, how they mey, how they became friends and how they protected each other all the time. If someone looked at the two of them, they would think  _man, those chicks have nothing in common!_ But every person who thought like that was very very wrong. Although they had different interests, they were very alike. They were talking till the later hours, finally they fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

"DAMMIT, I OVERSLEPT!", Delphine's scream woke Krystal up from her deepest, drunkest dreams. 

 

"Oh my Saint Madonna, why do you have to be so loud?", Krystal mumbled, turning her face to Delphine. She forgot though that she was laying down on the couch. The moment she turned around, she lost her balance and ended up on the floor. "Oucha!"

 

"Are you alright? Oh mon Dieu, what happened yesterday? I don't remember the end of the night, Krystal.", Delphine asked, taking her stuff in a hurry. She applied a little makeup on her face, but well... it didn't hide her previous actions.

 

"Darling, I have no idea. We haven't... We didn't go out right? Gee, did I eat soup from the bathroom yesterday? I swear to God, darling, I feel soup in my mouth."

 

"Oh my Lord... Krystal, we are too old for that. I will take a few sips of coffee and I'm heading out. I have a meeting with Siobhan in like 15 minutes...", Delphine replied.

 

She went to the kitchen while Krystal got up and reached for her phone. She managed to sit up without dizzy head. Krystal unblocked her phone and groaned. 

 

"Oh my God..."

 

"What Krystal?", Delphine asked.

 

"Del... Delphine, I think I already know what we did last night at the end...", Delphine's friend groaned and handed her phone to Delphine.

 

_K: Heyo, Mis Neihauys. Yuo better apolosige to Delhpie!_

 

The message was sent at 1:12 am.  Delphine opened her mouth and scrolled down where she saw the response received at 1:45 am.

 

 _C: What?_   _Krystal, what's going on? Where are you?_

 

_K: I thins that its far nore of ur buisness, is it? Delphie is cying and she is siting nest to me. She sais hi._

 

_C: Krystal, what's going on? Are you guys safe? Do you want me to pick you up? Tell me you're safe._

 

_K: Nooon. Were in da house. Shes gona meet u tomorrow ms Cosima. Peace yo._

 

Delphine scrolled down till the end and covered her mouth with one hand. She couldn't believe in what she just read. They were so drunk they actually wrote to Cosima Niehaus. She felt a wave of redness from the bottom of her feet going up. And she told her she was going to meet her! Delphine felt like fainting, so she sat down next to her friend. She gave her her phone back and looked at her with eyes wide open.

 

"Mon ami... How the hell did that happen?", she asked, more herself than her blonde friend.

 

"Darling, I can ask you the same and we will still not have an answer. I guess you really have to meet her now. I mean, it's the smartest move you can do now.", Krystal said/

  
"Oui... you're right, mon ami. Well I better go now, Mrs. S is probably already waiting for me in her office. Wish me luck, Krys. If I don't come back, it means I died in the accident, or I had a heart attack... Either way."

 

"Gee, babe, don't say that! I will see you later. If you need me, just call me.", Krystal hugged her for goodbye.

 

Delphine was running as fast as she could. Thank God the bus arrived on time. 15 minutes later she was at her campus. Right after she got out from the vehicle, she started her jogging again, this time to Mrs. S' office. She was thinking about Cosima constantly. She thought that it was true what they say about drunk people. That they always tell truth and when they're drunk, their actions are clear and honest. Of course she missed Cosima. They just started dating and she even asked her to be her girlfriend. Then everything fell apart so quickly Delphine even doubted it was reality. 

 

"Oh mon Dieu, I'm so so sorry, Mrs. Sadler. I overslept.", Delphine stormed into the office. Mrs. S was sitting at the desk, writing her own article. 

 

"It's all okay. I actually finished my lecture 5 minutes ago. Ms. Cormier, are you okay? You don't look well.", Mrs. S was concerned.

 

"Um... I don't feel good actually. I had a pretty... crazy night.", Delphine admitted.

 

"Aw, party?", Mrs. S smiled. "I rememeber those times. Well I hope you're gonna feel better. You have the new piece of your thesis as I see?"

 

"Oh, oui, I'm sorry.", Delphine nodded and handed the papers to the professor. "Hopefully it's not rubbish..."

 

"Ms. Cormier, what did I tell you? You need to believe that you have a huge talent. I'm not just saying it to every student, believe me. That's why I said yes when you picked me as your advisor. I knew we were going to have a good quality time together. You're really smart and don't let anybody tell you otherwise.", Siobhan assured.

 

"Well, looking at the previous events, I'm just naive...", the sentence slipped out of her lips before Delphine could think. "Oh mon Dieu, I'm so sorry, Mrs. S."

 

"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything, love. I'm not gonna pretend that I don't know what's going on. I'm not gonna give you advice either. I'm just worried about you. See, this is the side of journalism I don't like so much. There are not a lot of good writers with morals and ethic in this world, you know? It's just so sad, so horryfying.", Mrs. S said.

 

"Yeah...", Delphine was fighting with tears. "Well, I guess I'm not ready for that yet. Cosima... I mean Ms. Niehaus... I guess she wasn't the one I thought she was."

 

"Oh no, chicken, I'm not talking about Cosima Niehaus here. I think she's the victim here. I was talking about those hyenas, because there is no other word for them. You both are victims of very vicious people and I'm so so sorry for that."

 

"It's okay, Mrs. S. I'll be fine.", Delphine smiled lightly. "Okay, I think I should go. Please, read my piece and tell me what you think, Mrs. Sadler. I would appreciate that. I'm looking forward your message. Thank you in advance."

 

"It's my pleasure.", Siobhan smiled back. "Oh, and Delphine? Hang in there. You're stronger that you think you are."

 

"Thank you, Mrs. S. Bye.", Delphine replied and closed the door. 

 

It was time to face the worst - Cosima. Delphine knew where she was. She knew her schedule by heart.  _God, I'm so pathetic, I know her all schedule and it's the most pathetic thing ever. I should buy myself a cat. And then another and another,_ she thought, going upstairs. People were staring at her, some of them commented her appearance, but somehow, she didn't care. She noticed that a few days ago, she stopped caring about other people. They didn't know anything, they just thought they did. 

 

She was so scared. No, not even scared, Delphine was nervous. She didn't want to snap at Cosima again, she wanted to really give her a chance to explain, but she knew herself. One wrong word, one wrong expression and she could go psycho. She still thought though Cosima didn't deserve anything like conversation. 

 

Delphine ended up in front of the class where Cosima usually spent her breaks. She knocked quietly. Tired voice answered her to come in. Once she closed the door and looked at Cosima's face, she noticed the brunette cried. That time she didn't even try to cover it by any makeup. Delphine was staring at her for a moment, she wanted to come up to her and take her into her embrance, but no. She knew she couldn't. Not after all of it.

 

"Hey, Cosima.", she whispered, coming to her desk and sitting in front of her. 

 

"Hello. Do you feel okay? I was worried sick yesterday. I didn't know if you were really in the flat, I barely could understand Krystal's writing.", Cosima cleared her throat.

 

"Non, non, we were only two of us in our flat. You don't have to be worried about me."

 

"Well apparently I have to since your bestie is writing to me on your behalf.", Cosima spitted. "So, what do you want to talk about? I have been calling you for the past three or four days, honestly I stopped counting. I wanted to explain everything, but of course, you were too proud to answer the phone."

 

"Excuse me? You can save lines like that all to yourself, Cosima. I don't deserve any of this shit. See now you have a moment to explain. Please, I'm here and I'm listening.", Delphine stood up and crossed her arms over chest. 

 

"You're so fucking princess Delphine. Is swear to fucking God! If you answered my calls, you'd know everything, but now it's too late. Whatever happened, happened. I can't help you anymore.", Cosima snapped.

 

"So what, so you're not denying everything that happened, huh? You really did call them right? So people could talk about you?!", Delphine screamed with tears. She didn't care anymore. 

 

"I'm not gonna answer on this, Delphine.", Cosima started. Delphine noticed tears in her eyes too. But suddenly it was like she didn't have any emotions inside, it was as she left her own body and become someone else. "It's too late for that. You made your choice and I can't help you anymore. I think the best way is gonna be for us not to be... not to be friend or anything. You don't belong to this world."

 

"What? How can you-How dare you?!", Delphine exploded. "What the fuck are you talking about?! It's not you, Cosima, it's not fucking you! What is going on with you?! What happened?! I thought you wanted to... to be with me! I so regret knowing you! I regret telling you anything! You're the worst person I've ever met in my entire life!", she spitted with hate and immidiately left the room, crying her eyes out. 

 

Cosima stood in the same place she was when Delphine left her. Left her. The brunette's heart started beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. She started breathing heavily, she put one hand on her heart and the second one she used to lean onto the desk.  _Oh my God, I'm dying..._

Suddenly her phone vibrated. She wiped her tears from her face and took it. 

 

_I assume you did what we were talking about. Shay will be incredibly satisfied. Me too. - Rachel D._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Cosima's side of story, because we had a lot of questions last chapter. I promise next chapter will be with more interactions between Delphine and Cosima.

_5 days earlier_

 

Delphine rushed to her bedroom and stood in front of the bed where Cosima was laying. 

"Cosima."

"Mmmm"

"Cosima!", Delphine said louder, trying to wake her up. "Wake up."

"Oh man... I had such a good dream. You were kissing me, it was so warm and... Hey baby, are you alright?", Cosima asked, finally looking at Delphine's angry face.

"Non, Cosima, I'm not okay.", Delphine started. "Shay called. I answered and I think it was my mistake. She told me something I couldn't believe in, but then I looked out the window and I saw it.", she broke her voice at the end.

Cosima jumped out of the bed immidiately and then she went to the window. She inhaled the air sharply, seeing how many hyenas were in front of the building. "What the fuck?!"

"Cosima, you need to answer my question. Did you or did you not call them? You promised you were different, but loooking at this, it's hard to believe. Tell me the truth, I deserve it.", Delphine said calmly, but the brunette saw the pain in her eyes. 

"When did she call?"

"What, Shay? Half an hour ago.", Delphine replied. She was confused. "Goddamit, explain this right now."

"I have to go.", Cosima only whispered, going for her things.

"Ex-Excuse me?! You have to go?! So it's truth, isn't it?! Shay was telling the truth...", Delphine couldn't believe her own ears. Cosima sighed. She had to check it first, althought she knew she was going to hurt Delphine. But no. Cosima had to figure that out first so she could assure Delphine she didn't have anything common with this.

"Delphine, calm down. Wait for my call.", Cosima only said and then left. Just like that.

The brunette went straight to her car. Once she was in, she reached for her phone and picked the number of her ex-girlfriend. At first she was in shock, half-asleep. When she saw Delphine's sad expression, she felt bad, worse than ever. But then, in the car, she felt incredible rage. She was picking Shay's number, clicking in the buttons hard and quick.

"Oh, hello! I was waiting for your call. I even made a bet with myself, when are you going to call.", Shay laughed mischievously. "Frenchie kicked you out?"

"Fuck you, you stupid, pathetic bitch!", Cosima lost all control, so she used the lowest guns - offending.

"Hey, hey, you better mind your words, it's a nice warning, Cos. I just told Delphie you're not so good as she thought you were . Oh and by the way, not only me hates you. I don't know if you knew that."

"So it was you, wasn't it?", Cosima asked. "What the fuck do you want, Shay? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"The answer is no. You made a fool of me, Cosima. You shouldn't have done that. I was dumbed in front of that little slut by you. Media started talking about it and I look like a loser in the eyes of The Fourth Estate. You better make it right.", the blonde said.

"Then what the fuck do you want? It was beyond line, do you know that? One thing is to hurt me. You wanna hurt me, that's fine, but don't you dare to get close to Delphine because otherwise it's gonna get nasty.", Cosima said with gritted teeth. 

"Ha, are you threating me?", Shay snorted. 

"Yes, I am threatening you. Believe me, I am. I'm asking you one more time. What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"Just come over my place. It's Heaven Street 56, right next to the Chinese restaurant. Be there around 3 pm. Alone. I will know. We're just gonna talk about your position and what exactly can you do to save Frenchie. Because I'm sorry, Cos, there is no salvation for you. You're gonna go down.", Shay smiled through her words.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?!", Cosima snorted. 

"Oh no, no, no. Honey, there are so many better things than death. There are embarassment, humiliation, lack of money or... loneliness.", Shay whispered the last word. Cosima gasped. "Ha, well, well, isn't it your weak spot?", Shay asked. Cosima didn't answer anything. "I'll see you at 3. Heaven Street 56, remember."

Cosima pressed the red button and let out long, loud scream. People who were passing by looked at her as she was crazy, but did she really care? Everything was getting so good and suddenly, out of nowhere, this bitch appeared again. Was she really so jelaous, that she couldn't live her life? Was Shay really so evil? Cosima didn't know what was worse. Knowing that she was, indeed, evil or the fact that she had been like that for the whole time and the brunette didn't notice? 

After she calmed down, she decided to start the engine and go to her house. Before she did that, she tried to call Delphine, but she didn't answer.  _Nothing surprising._

She opened the front door and threw her belongings on the floor. Then she did one thing that came to her mind. Cosima fell down the floor and just burst into tears. She thought of Delphine. What was she doing? Was she crying? Was she getting drunk? Was she hurt? Cosima snorted, thinking about the last sentence that came to her mind. Of course she was hurt! Cosima basically ran out of her flat, not saying anything. Now she regretted her actions, but it was too late. She had to know first where she was standing. 

 

The time has come. Cosima was more and more nervous. What Shay was gonna do to her? What was her evil plan? The brunette paced the space back and forth. She already called the university and informed them about her absence. They were supposed to replace her with Professor Sadler. What was going to happen? Cosima felt like she was stuck in the middle of shit tone of problems and didn't go forward. What about Delphine? Is she going to forgive her? 

Cosima used couple spare minutes and tried again to call Delphine. Nothing. Dead signal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!", she screamed into the space of her kitchen. Nothing. She decided to just go over Shay's. She had never been so nervous.

 

It turned out her ex-girlfriend's place was pretty close to her own flat. It only took her 10 minutes by car to get there. She got out and looked up. It was 10th floor's building with old style. _She's rich after all,_ Cosima thought. 

"Hello?", her voice asked.

"It's me. Open.", Cosima ordered. After one second, loud buzz informed the brunette about opening the door. She went inside and picked elevator.  

"Good afternoon, Cosima. How have you been?", Shay smiled widely, welcoming Cosima.

"Cut off those stupid lines. Let's get down to buissnes. Tell me what the fuck is going on? Can't you just leave me alone?", Cosima asked dryly. 

"No. Definitely not. What's going on? I will not stop till I destroy your happiness, that's what's going on.", Shay smiled.

"Are you fucking serious? What are you, like six? Is your life that terrible that you live off other people? Is that some kind of fetish of yours?"

"Oh my sweet Cosima... What did I tell you when we spoke on the phone?", she asked. "Just because you're so nice and good to people doesn't mean everybody likes you.", Shay said.

Cosima was confused. What the hell she was talking about? The brunette raised her eyebrow, looking at her ex. Suddenly she noticed a movement on the corner of her eye. 

"Hello, Cosima.", the cold yet calm voice said. Cosima looked at the petite figurine, opening her eyes wide. She started moving her lips like a fish, not exactly knowing what to think.

"Rachel _fucking_ Duncan."

"Jackpot. You arrived on time. How fortunate.", Rachel smiled, but it was far from nice smile. 

"Wh-Why? What did I do to YOU?", Cosima groaned. She was losing control, she felt it. 

"You exist, dear.", she leaned her head to the left. "You with all your glory and fame. You with people congratulating you. You with... getting a woman."

Suddenly, Cosima realized what happen. She took a step back, looking at her ex and collegue. She thought Rachel was just distant, because it was her personality. Her articles were good. Marion was always proud of her. But it was truth. She wasn't even as half known as Cosima was. The brunette realized again that jealousy can destroy the soul. 

"Let me get this straight. You two united in some sort of...  _Hating Cosima Club_ , because you both hate my guts and now you work on destroying me?!"

"I think she finally gets it.", Shay whispered to Rachel, but it was loud enough for Cosima to hear. 

"You are the worst people I've ever met in my life.", she spitted. "What do you want from me?"

"It's simple, Cosima. You are going to breakup with Delphine.", Rachel started.

"What?! Are you nuts? No fucking way!", Cosima couldn't believe her own ears.

"Darling, you have to.", Shay added. "Unless you want Delphine to lose her job and fail studies. Do you want that? Oh, and of course you. If you don't do that, Rachel will make sure to destroy you, too."

"Excuse me? Are you really threatening me?", Cosima chuckled. "You both are psychos. I swear to God. How exactly are you manage to make your promise if I don't break up with Delphine?"

"My father will take care of it, don't worry about our promises, Miss Niehaus. He can fail Miss Cormier just like that", Rachel said, snapping her fingers.

"Ha, your father? How is he gonna... WHAT?! Are-are you joking? Is your father... Professor Leekie?! But... how?!", Cosima was shocked.

"And jackpot again, honey.", Shay chuckled. "That doesn't matter how now, is it?"

"I guess not...", Cosima mumbled. She realized she was in a deep shit without a way out.

"Believe me, Miss Niehaus. My father is twice as bad as myself.", Rachel said. "He's not going to be so polite to even warn you."

"But... Why? Why all this? Look, I will finish my career, I will quit, I will do anything...", tears appeared in her eyes. "Just don't tell me to break up with Del.."

"Aaaw, Del!", Shay cooed. "Is it her nickname? How cute. Well, Cosima... I don't want you to lose your job, because now you proved you really don't care about your job, you care about Frenchie. I want you to suffer the most horrible way, so no, you don't have any other choice."

"You have five days to make it.", Rachel said. "Otherwise we will make our move, Niehaus."

Cosima didn't play with goodbyes, she just nodded and stormed out from the flat. Once she was alone in the car, she could cry as long and loud as she wanted.  _What the hell am I supposed to do?!_ She tried to call Delphine again and again. Maybe if she told her, maybe then they would do something. But no, she didn't reply. After thrid time she turned off her phone, because signal dissapeared. 

"Fuck! Fucking fuck fuck!", she screamed out of hopelessness, hitting the steering wheel. 

 

The phone buzz woke her up. Cosima rubbed her eyes and reached out for the phone. It was 1:12 am in the morning. The text was from Krystal. 

_K: Heyo, Mis Neihauys. Yuo better apolosige to Delhpie!_

"What the fuck is going on?", Cosima mumbled, sitting straight up. She became worried. If Krystal was drunk, then Delphine was for sure. She quickly wrote to her back, asking what was going on. With the first impulse, she wanted to drive to their flat, but then common sense visited her head and she dropped the idea.

_K: I thins that its far nore of ur buisness, is it? Delphie is cying and she is siting nest to me. She sais hi._

Cosima snorted, but then she read the next sentence. The pain flooded her soul when she imagined Delphine crying her eyes out. She asked if they were safe, because she was worried sick. The reply came pretty fast.

_K: Nooon. Were in da house. Shes gona meet u tomorrow ms Cosima. Peace yo._

She will meet her. But tomorrow was the last day. Cosima had to do it. She had to. She fucking had to. Krystal didn't reply anything. Cosima put the phone on the table. She didn't sleep at all that night. 

 

_Now_

She did that. Looking at Delphine, full of tears, she couldn't handle it. Cosima stood in the same place she was when Delphine left her. The brunette's heart started beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. She started breathing heavily, she put one hand on her heart and the second one she used to lean onto the desk.  _Oh my God, I'm dying..._ Suddenly her phone vibrated. She wiped her tears from her face and took it. 

_I assume you did what we were talking about. Shay will be incredibly satisfied. Me too. - Rachel D._

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking bitch!", she screamed at her phone. She wanted to shatter it into million of pieces, but she knew she had to reply.

_I did it. You have what you both wanted. Not leave me the fuck alone._

She pressed the "send" button and sighed heavily before tears got their way to her eyes. She burst into tears, she fell down the floor and couldn't stop. "Why, why me? Why...", she whispered between sobs to herself. 

She honestly didn't know how long had she been crying. Professor Siobhan Sadler found her like that. The older woman came towards her and helped her get up.

"I gotcha love. Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine.", she said, stroking her dreads. 

"Nothing is gonna be okay, S. I ruined everything. I ruined my life, I ruined my budding relationship, I ruined everything!", Cosima shouted. 

"Hey, hey, come here.", Siobhan pulled her towards herself and took into embrance. "Listen, Miss Niehaus... You're a great writer. And a person too. You're just lost. You knew how it was going to be. Being known out of your workshop isn't easy, because then there are a lot of people who envy you. You gain your followers, but also haters. But Miss Niehaus, you're only a human. It's your right to make mistakes."

"I hurt her, Mrs. Sadler. I hurt her bad.", Cosima sobbed.

"Let me ask you a question. Did you hurt her out of hate? Or you just didn't have a choice? Tell me, did you hurt her in order for her to be succesful, to be happy?", Siobhan asked, still stroking Cosima's back.

"Yes. I wouldn't hurt her just like that. I meant all of what I said before to her. I wanted... I wanted...", she tried to finish it, but wave of tears came back again.

"Shhh, shh... Of course you did that in order for her to be succesful. I don't know exactly what happened and I don't expect you to tell me. Although I can tell you one thing. Whatever you had to do, you did. You're a good person, good writer. Remember that karma is coming back. Whatever made you do that... Whoever made you do that will get it back in the worst way, love. Now it's gonna be hard, but in some time it's gonna be better. Believe me.", Mrs. S said.  

"I want to believe it, Mrs. S. I really want.", Cosima mumbled. 

 

After situation with Siobhan, Cosima calmed down a bit. Although she missed Delphine like crazy. She saw her everywhere. She smelled her in her clothes, she felt her when she slept. She missed her as a friend. They just started dating and it was ruined just like that in a matter of second. 

After what happened in the classroom, Delphine didn't speak to Cosima at all. She started avoiding class, she was hiding. Cosima was worried about her more than anything. 

The brunette took the case and went to the car. Friday's meeting was about to start earlier. Cosima hadn't know yet how was she going to face Rachel. All she knew that she had to pretend in front of everybody. 

Once she went to the conference room, she noticed the absence of Delphine. She sighed and sat in the chair. It was then when she noticed Rachel Duncan sitting next to Katherine. The blonde was looking straight at her. Cosima caught her gaze. Rachel nodded lightly into her direction and then paid her attention to Marion who was giving tasks to the team.

"Cosima, can you write an article about teaching at the university? Something light, subjective? Maybe something like "one day out of teacher's life"?", Marion asked. "I think it would be a great thing."

"Sure thing boss.", she answered. Marion raised an eyebrow, looking at her employee. She was much paler and so sad. She decided to talk to her after meeting. 

When everybody had their topics, Marion finished gathering.

"Cosima, wait. Can I talk to you?"

"Um, yes.", the brunette answered. She saw  Rachel who wanted to leave the room. Short blonde came up to her, took her hand in hers and looked at Cosima.

"You better mind your words, Miss Niehaus.", she spitted. "Oh, and paleness is definitely not your color, dear."

Cosima squeezed her fists, trying not to punch her in the face. Thank God Marion didn't notice anything. 

"Where is Delphine?"

"She called it sick. Cosima, do you want to make a statement? Looking at the previous events, I think you should do it.", Marion smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess...", Cosima mumbled. 

"I want you to know, that I don't think you did it. I know how it's like.", she said. 

"Thank you, boss. Thank you very much.", Cosima smiled lightly. 

"What do you want me to write? I can do it for you. You should take a time off from this place. Just write an article and then relax.", Marion suggested. 

"Um... You can say that there is nothing going on between me and Delphine. We work together, that's why I was in her flat. Clear buisness.", Cosima said.

"Are you sure about that?"

Cosima thought for a moment. Of course she wasn't sure, but she didn't have any fucking choice. None. That statement... That statement was a step to the grave. Confirmation. Add to that Delphine hated her. She lost a friend. She lost girlfriend. There was nothing left. 

"Yes. I'm sure, boss."

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm back with the new chapter. A lot oh things happen there, I warn you.   
> P.S. There might be a longer break of like three weeks, because my boo is coming, yay! I know you'll forgive me!

Time passed by and it was better day by day. Delphine was better day by day. When she read Cosima's statement, she was crying three nights in a row, every evening into her pillow. Then it was time for rage. The blonde started ingoring Cosima and hated her for everything. After she missed one Friday's meeting, she decided not to do it again and focus on writing and thesis. 

Delphine was doing pretty good in thesis. Her second chapter was almost ready. Mrs. S was really proud of her. Leekie, on the other hand, left her alone, but he didn't stop talking shit to her. Delphine hated this man and couldn't wait for semester to end. 

After one week of constant crying and being mad, she decided to keep her focus on job and university. Marion was really happy having her in the team. Of course she sometimes saw Cosima, but there was usually only polite _hey_ between them. Cosima never tried to call again, Delphine didn't try either. How Krystal told her -  _Relationship is important, but darling, your dignity is even more important._

Cosima, on the other hand, was in horrible condition. She missed Delphine more than anything, but couldn't tell her anything for the obvious reasons. Rachel and Shay left her alone, she had been thinking about trying to tell Delphine, of course. But then she thought about threats and she'd rather not to check if they were real. Especially that it was about Delphine and her studies. Cosima wouldn't forgive hersef if Delphine failed because of her. 

Everytime she saw her on Friday, tears were coming up to her eyes and instead of focusing on tasks, she was trying to keep them where they were. She seemed okay. She seemed confident. But maybe it was just a mask. Cosima couldn't pretend. She quitted her job in tv news, so the brunette had univeristy and editor. Marion noticed her breakdown and tried to help, but to be honest - only getting Delphine back would make her happy. 

 

Delphine was running on the meeting. It was already late. She sighed, when the elevator doors wouldn't open. She pressed the button couple times and then started kicking the doors, swearing in French.

"Hey, let me help you.", she heard that beautiful voice and shivered. Right after her mind comprehended who was that, she sighed and turned around. Cosima looked thinner than ever. Is _she in pain?,_ Delphine thought.  _Non, non, she can't be. She was the one who ended it._

"Thanks, but I got this.", Delphine replied.

"Gee, Del, put your pride in the pocket and just let me help you. I'm not asking you to marry me.", Cosima spitted. Delphine got quiet. She called her  _Del._ It was Cosima who first came up with that cute nickname. 

"Fine.", Delphine sighed.

Cosima came towards the door, clicked it one more time and then pressed opening button. Doors started moving heavily till they were wide open. Delphine nodded and went inside. Cosima followed her. 

"So... How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks.", Delphine spitted. "What do you want?"

"Jesus Christ, Delphine!", Cosima raised the voice. "I'm just polite, that's it. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Excuse me? I don't have to be a bitch about it?", Delphine chuckled. "You're so fucking ridiculous. Let's just not talk, okay? Just don't talk."

"Fine, like you want. Princess Delphine has spoken and it's gonna be as she wants.", Cosima snorted. Delphine only gave her murderous look and didn't say anything.

"Hello, Marion.", the blonde said first, coming inside the room. 

"Hi guys. Okay, so it looks like it's everyone. Oh no, not everyone. Where is Rachel Duncan?", Marion asked.

"Oh, she's sick, chief.", one of the guys informed her. "She promised to be here next week."

"That's fine. Although that means she's gonna miss something important. Guys, in this week you're gonna have only one task, because tomorrow actually, there is a banquet. I'm deeply sorry, I know it's a late call, but I just found out and it's really really imortant. You have to be there. It's organized by one of our best sponsors.", the woman said. 

"That sounds really interesting.", Delphine agreed. "I'll be there."

"Thank you very much Delphine. I hope you all can be there. One more thing. The banquet is on his yacht. It's the area of Berkeley Marine Center."

"Um... Yacht?", Cosima asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?", Marion asked. 

"No, I guess not...", Cosima mumbled. 

"What, are you scared of water?", Delphine asked before she thought about it. It sounded very bitchy. 

Cosima only looked at her with eyes full of hurt. Then she lowered her gaze on the ground, leaving Delphine's comment without the response. The truth is, that yes, she was scared of water. It was't panick attack or anything like that, Cosima just felt a little unsure when she didn't have a steady ground.

"Isn't it a little... low place for a buissnesman?", Katherine, one of their collegues asked.

"Well, he owns the place.", Marion smiled, looking at people's surprised faces. "Yep, he's awfully rich and he supports us so we really need to be there. Mr. Dierden will be glad to meet you, the bright future of the 4th Estate."

Everyone agreed to come. Thank God that banquet was planned without accompanying persons, because then Delphine would have a huge problem. The meeting ended pretty fast. The team started going to the exit. Cosima stopped to talk to Marion. Delphine raised an eyebrow.  _I'm wondering what is it about... I sounded super bitchy, I hope she's gonna be fine._

"Cosima, can we talk? I was actually meaning to do that earlier.", the boss asked.

"Sure thing, what up, boss?", Cosima smiled lightly. Marion wasn't fool though. It wasn't real smile when it didn't reach her eyes.

"Cosima, I'm worried about. You lost your weight, you stopped writing with passion and you can barely focus on meeting..."

"I'm sorry, Marion-"

"No, wait. Before you say anything. I'm not talking to you as a boss. I'm talking to you as an older friend.", she smiled. "I know it's about Delphine."

"Yeah, well. I guess I can't say anything.", Cosima shrugged her arms.

"No, darling, you can't.", Marion replied, giving her a signal to sit in front of her. "Tell me, why did you do that statement if you still have feelings for her?"

"Please, please, not this.", Cosima groaned. "I can't... I'm not even allowed to talk about it."

"How come?", Marion raised her brow. She became suspicious. There was something wrong with this and in that one moment, Marion decided to check everything and to find out what really happened with her great journalist.

"Marion, please... It's just... Sometimes love is not enough.", she said before she thought about it.

"Love?"

"Oh God, you know what I meant. Like relationship... And all.", Cosima started stuttering. "God, just forget it. It's done. It's over and I also have to get over this somehow. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I will. I don't have any other choice."

"Did you try to talk to h e r ?", Marion asked carefully. Cosima sighed deeply.

"Honestly, no. I didn't, because she is very hurt and in the same time she is super bitchy to me.", Cosima started. "Don't get me wrong, I get her behaviour. I just... I left her, I didn't deny calling hyenas, I am honestly surprised she didn't kill me.", she chuckled sadly. "I deserve this painful comments. But see, this makes me a coward, because I can't just normally come up to her and talk to her."

"Why can't you try? Maybe then everything will be better? Maybe you will start with friendship first again?", Marion suggested.

"Man, you really don't understand... I can't. I can't be around her much... God, I already told you too much.", Cosima hid her face in her hands. Marion stood up and put her hand on Cosima's shoulder.

"Darling, I don't know what's going on, but let me tell you that tomorrow you have amazing chance to meet her again, casually. I would try if I were you. I'll see you romorrow.", Marion smiled when Cosima raised her gaze to look at her.

Marion Bowles looked after her. When Cosima closed the door, she opened the laptop and searched articles about Cosima and Shay. She was shaking her head and sighing during it, Marion just hated tabloids. After all, which good journalist liked them?  _Something is fucking wrong and I will find out, because Cosima doensnt give up on anything so easily. Especially on someone like Delphine..._

In the same time, Delphine came back to her flat. Krystal was sitting in the living room and watching new tv show called  _Santa Clarita Diet._

"Hi darling! How was the meeting?, Krystal asked.

"Oh, usual. I have to write a review of  _La La Land._ Guess what? I'm going to a banquet tomorrow.", Delphine smiled.

"Wait what? How come?", Krystal asked. "Oh my God, darling, it's not related, but you need to see this show. Drew Barrymoore is like dead and yet she is still alive. It's sick!"

"I will, I will.", Delphine laughed. She sat next to her friend. Krystal stopped the tv show and looked at her friend, waiting for more details. "So yeah, there is this yacht party. Apparently the editor has pretty rich sponsor. He invited all of us to this party. It's gonna be interesting."

"Oh em gee! That's so exciting!", Krystal clasped her hands. "What are you gonna wear sweetie? Oh my Lord, you have to wear this cocktail red dress, it's so pretty on you!"

"You think so, mon ami?", Delphine asked. "I mean, oui, it's manifique, but I don't know..."

"Honey, honey, honey... You have to wear this dress."

"Okay, okay, d'accord. I will."

"Will... SHE be there?", Krystal asked with hate in her voice. 

"Obviously she is a part of the team, Krys. She has to be there. I don't know how I'm gonna handle this.", Delphine sighed. "I guess I... I will have to face her like a grown up, oui? I can't avoid her for the whole party."

"Or... You can't just throw a drink in her face!", Krystal exclaimed.

"Krystal! We're 22 for fuck's sake.", Delphine laughed. "Cosima doesn't want me so I have to keep a straight face and finally act mature. Besides... There are gonna be a lot of people there, I don't have to talk only to her.", she sighed.

"Yeah, thank God, darling.", Krystal replied. "Come on, watch this one episode with me, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!", she said with the cutest voice. How could Delphine say no to that?

"You got me, mon ami. Hit it.", she smiled. 

 

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit!!!!", Cosima jumped out of the bed, but well, she had to immidiately sat down again, feeling buzzing in her head. Too much alcohol again. She stayed up the whole night, drinking to the mirror. It was already 7 pm. She was told to be there at 8.30,  _sharp! I'm talking to you Cosima._ "Marion is gonna kill me..."

Although, maybe she still had a chance? She remembered the car would come for her at 8. That gave her one hour. Cosima grabbed the bottle of water and drank the whole liquid. She felt a little better. The brunette shook her head and then headed to the shower with the light's speed. 

After the water sobered her out completely, she picked her clothes - little black dress, lightly patterned tights and black heels. Makeup didn't take her too long, so once in her life, Cosima Niehaus was actually on time. The moment the doorbell rang, she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Hello there!", she smiled to the man in front of the steering wheel.

"Good evening, Miss Niehaus. I'm James, today I'm taking you to the party,", he replied politely.

"Damn, Mrs. Dierden has many chauffeurs, huh?"

"Yes, Miss. The best ones. Whenever you want to go back, one call and I'm right there to take you to your house safely.", James smiled.

"Wow, thank you James."

The rest of the way passed by with comfortable silence. Half an hour later they were there. 

"Have a plesant evening, Miss Niehaus."

"Just Cosima for you, James. Bye!"

"Bye, Miss... Cosima."

She closed the door and looked at the yacht.  _Oh my lanta,_ Cosima whizzed. That wasn't yacht, that was YACHT! Machine was all lit up with hanging lights. Cosima noticed the main board where the party was. There were already a few people. Cosima went there. She looked around, but couldn't see anybody she knew yet. 

"Hello, Miss Niehaus.", someone behind her said. She turned around and saw tall, good looking man. The stranger smiled and handed her a glass of wine which she gladly accepted. 

"Good evening. Are you Mrs. Dierden?"

"Nice shot, Miss Niehaus.", he smiled. "Just Paul."

"Nice to meet you Paul.", she shook his hand. "Just Cosima for you.", she grinned. 

 "I'm so glad I get a chance to meet you. You're an excellent journalist Cosima. Honestly, when I read your articles, I thought you were older."

"Ha, everybody says that, Paul. You're not the exception.", she chuckled.

"Well, that's a shame, I thought I would be special.", he winked to her.  _Is he fucking flirt with me? Doesn't he like watch tv?_

"Hmm, yeah... So I heard you're giving us a lot of money!"

"Who told you? It's supposed to be my secret.", he chuckled. "But well, I'm busted. The truth is that Marion's editor is one of the best and I want you guys to rise to the top. You're doing your best to tell and show the truth, that's why I decided to buy shares."

"Oh, really? I'm flattered."

"It's pure true, Cosima. I wanted to be a journalist once when I was a little boy. But then my dad entered and unfortunately he efficiently get that out of my head.", Paul admitted.

"Aaaw, poor you. My parents didn't have any chances with me. Once I loved writing, I knew it was going to be my profession. And then-", Cosima suddenly stopped when she saw tall, slim form behind Paul's back. She was standing a few meters from them and  didn't notice Cosima.  The brunette checked her out. Delphine wore the most beautiful, the most sexy ckocktail red dress Cosima had ever seen. And on Delphine... It looked even more beautiful. 

Paul was still talking to Cosima and seemed not to notice that the brunette's attention was no longer on him. Delphine was looking around, Cosima thought she was so cute with this shy, nervous smile. Cosima was about to interupt Paul, but then she saw some stranger woman came up to Delphine.  _Goddammit._

"Cosima? Are you listening to me?", Paul asked, then looked around. "Oh. It's her, huh?"

"What? What do you mean?", Cosima asked, but her blush could tell everything.

"Cosima, you don't have to play bold in front of me.", he smiled warmly. "I'm on your side, believe me.", Paul put his hand on Cosima's arm and squeezed it lightly. It was small yet very nice, friendly gesture.

"Yeah, well... I screwed it all up.", she mumbled.

"Why don't you talk to her? It's a party after all.", he said, then he lowered his voice. "You can always blame alcohol.", he chuckled.

"What the heck. I'm going to her, but we definitely have to talk again.", Cosima smiled.

"I keep your word, Cosima.", Paul smiled, then he went to talk to Marion.

"Okay, Niehaus... Now or never.", she mumbled, going in Delphine's direction. She was still talking to that other woman, but _who fucking cares?_

"- my number. Call me for sure, Delphine.", the woman said to Delphine. HER Delphine.

"Oh hell no...", she whispered under her nose, coming towards Delphine. "Good evening, Del.", she smiled. The blonde shrugged, hearing her name and turned to Cosima who was already standing next to her.

"Oh... Hi, Cosima...", Delphine only said. _Did she hear the last sentence? Did she hear all of it?_

"I'm not gonna bother you two.", the woman said. "I'm just gonna introduce myself. I'm Viola Jones. It's such an honour to meet you, Miss Niehaus.", she smiled and shook Cosima's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Violet.", she only replied.

"Um, yes. Okay, I'm going to find Mrs. Dierden.", Violet said. "Have a nice evening ladies. Delphine, you have my number.", she winked towards her. Cosima barely could handle it.

"So... Hi, Cosima."

"Um, yeah... What the hell was that?!", Cosima almost screamed. Delphine looked at her like at some psycho. The brunette knew she shouldn't have. She shouldn't have yet she did that. She let go on her nerves.

"Excuse-moi? What do you mean? And most importantly, why do you care?", Delphne crossed her arms, looking at Cosima.

"What do I want? Jesus Delphine. Come on.", she took her hand and pulled her with herself. They went on the other side of yacht where there was anybody there. "So who was this Violet chick?"

"Cosima, with my respect, fuck off. I can talk to whoever I want. If I want to date, I will. It's none of your buissness anymore."

"Fine. Fine Delphine. Like the fuck you want.", Cosima spitted. 

"What is wrong with you?", Delphine asked. "Why do you care, seriously?! You broke things off with me, do you remember that?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what, Cosima?!", Delphine raised her voice. "I shouldn't have said that to you, but what the hell, I will give you satisfaction! You broke me! You completely broke me! Do you have any idea what was happening to me after you ended it? I had been crying for three days straight aft-", Delphine didn't finish her sentence. Suddenly, everything started spinning. She felt like everything in her body was going up. She covered her mouth and before she knew that, she turned around and threw up overboard."

"Oh my God, Delphine!", Cosima came up to her, pulling her hair up. "Are you seasick?!"

The blonde turned her head to Cosima. "I don't know... I've never been on a yacht before..."

"Oh my Lord. Jesus Christ, wait here. Paul should have something in the cabin. Are you able to come with me?", Cosima asked, stroking Delphine's back. When the blonde felt Cosima's touch, she shiverred. 

"Um, oui... I will go with you.", Delphine mumbled.

Cosima started searching lockers, but couldn't find anything. She then opened the drawer with medicines.  _Jackpot._ She grabbed a bottle of pink syrup. "Here, drink this."

"Oh mon Dieu, thank you.", Delphine gratefully accepted the bottle. She opened it and before Cosima said something, she almost emtpied the whole bottle. 

"Jesus fuck, Delphine, what are you doing?", Cosima took the pink syrup from the other woman. "How much did you drink?!"

"I don't know... It was almost full... Why?", she asked.

"Shit, Delphine, you were supposed to drink only couple sips. How do you feel?", she came up to her and grabbed her by arms. 

"Easy, easy, I'm cool. I'm gonna be just fine..."

 

_One hour later..._

Cosima was running back and forth, trying to find Delphine who was nowhere to be found. The great night changed into  _keeping-an-eye-on-drugged-ex-girlfriend_ night. Thank God Marion didn't suspect anything. She was engrossed in talking with Paul Dierden. 

"Fuck, Delphine.", Cosima mumbled. She went to the cabin where she found the med and look at that, Delphine was inside, dancing to the invisible music. 

"Cosima! Oh mon Dieuuuu, I'm so fucking light, I'm light like fucking buttefly without wings, can you get it?", she burst into laughter. 

"Delphine, you're drugged do you know that? Please, please, can you calm down?"

"Oh come on, my sweet sweet Cosima. Oh wait, you're not mine. Hey, how come you're not mine?! You were mine couple weeks ago!", Delphine staggered. Cosima was next to her just in time. "Awww you got me. Look at that, are you my angel?"

"Delphine, please. You're making so hard for me...", Cosima sighed. She couldn't leave her now. She was thanking God Rachel wasn't there. 

"No, noooooo, don't cry. Are you gonna cry, Cos?!", Delphine yelled. "Please no, no. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Delphine, what are you talking about? I am the one who hurt you... I am a fucking monster...", Cosima whispered, sitting next to Delphine. 

"Noooo, noooo....", intoxicated blonde wrapped her arms around small form. "You're not the monster, my sweet Cosima. You just didn't love me... Why didn't you love me? I don't understand anything... I thought my little Cosima wanted to be with me...", she said like a child who didn't get its favourite toy.

"Delphine, god Delphine.... Aw, fuck it. You will not remember it anyways. I got tricked Del.", Cosima looked at the blonde who was looking at her with shifty eyes. "I didn't want to break up with you, but Shay tricked me, she somehow got together with Rachel Duncan, our collegue Rachel Duncan into some witchy fucking deal and they blackmailed me. They treathened you, they threatened me, us... I couldn't let that happen. Delphine, you don't know that, but Leekie, your professor is Rachel's father. Those were real threats. They would make her father fail you. Oh Delphine, I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to look at my reflection after. I... God, I fell for you so hard, but your career, your studies. If I have to live without you, I will do it. I will look at you everday and miss you like crazy, because Delphine, you were my best friend. Best friend and girlfriend in one. Do you know how rarely it happens?", she continued. "I know you hate me. I hate me too. I want you to know that I did it with... With my love, Delphine.", Cosima chocked. She thought Delphine was going to say something, react somehow. "Delphine?"

The blonde's eyes were closed. She was breathing steadily. Cosima smiled. She wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her down on the bed. She looked at her. Delphine was so beautiful. Cosima couldn't resist, she leaned down and kissed her lips. After she broke the kiss, she would swear Delphine whispered her name. 

Cosima took her phone out and called James to pick her up. She knew she would take Delphine with herself and take care of her safe coming home. 

 

Little did she know. She had no idea, that her own boss, that Marion Bowles happened to be around the cabin and heard the whole story...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally I found some time and I could come back with the story. I'm sorry guys. I have to tell you, the pics from PaleyFest inspired me. I feel that Cophine is gonna be an endgame.

When Delphine woke up, she didn't know where she was. Her head hurt like crazy. She rubbed her eyes and then looked around. Cosima's flat? She shook her head with disbelief.  _It can't be..._ But here she was, Delphine knew that. 

She sat up and then stood up slowly. Delphine still felt dizzy but she managed to go to the kitchen where she saw Cosima sitting at the table and drinking coffee.

"Here. I made you some too. With milk, right?", she asked, smiling lightly.  _She remembers..._

"Cosima... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", she apologized, sitting opposite.

"Don't mention it.", the brunette waved with her hand. "It's all good."

"Non, really. I treated you horribly and yet you took care of me. I'm sorry, but... I don't even remember what happened after I drank that pink thing.", Delphine admitted. Cosima was listening to her, nodding. God, was she scared? Of course she was. Delphine spent the night and she was terrified Rachel was going to find out about this.  _That would be the end... "_ Are you listening?"

"Yes, sure, sure. Look, nothing happened. I mean, I don't know what you mean, but we didn't'-"

"Oh non, okay, yes.", Delphine blushed. "I'm so embarassed. God, there was so many people and they saw me...", Delphine hid her face in the hands.

"Del, not a chance. I took care of it.", Cosima smiled. "You don't have to worry about anything. Nobody knows. At least what I know. Your secret is safe with me.", Cosima smiled warmly, taking Delphine's hand in hers. "I wanted to take you home, but then I thought that Krystal would probably kill me if she saw me so I decided to bring you here."  

"Probably, oui.", she chuckled. "Merci, mon ami.", Delphine smiled. "I'm sorry about my horrible behaviour recently. I was... Well, I was hurt, mon ami. I thought, well it doesn't matter now what I thought. It's past. Anyway, I'm really sorry."

"Delphine.... God, Delphine. I wish I could tell you...", Cosima groaned, looking at the ground. 

"Tell me what?"

"Look, it's not me who called those jounalists. It wasn't me. How could I do that to you? It's disguasting and you know I think the same. It wasn't me, Delphine...", Cosima said, that time looking straight into her eyes. 

"Wha-? Then why didn't you say so? Why didn-"

"I couldn't. I can't. I'm...", Cosims felt tears in her eyes. She hid her face in the hands so that Delphine didn't see her emotions. But the blonde noticed it immidiately.  Delphine came up to her and knelt in front of her. 

"Cosima, what is going on? You can tell me. Please, tell me. I can help you, I ca-"

"No you can't!", the brunette screamed. Delphine was shocked. She took a step back. Cosima closed her eyes with sighing. "You should go, Delphine. I'm sorry, but you should go."

"What? Are you joking? You're gonna leave it like that?", she asked, not believing what was going on. God, it was so close yet Cosima shut herself down. 

"I don't have any choice. Please, leave. Please, Delphine!", Cosima raised her voice. The blonde couldn't take it anymore and exploded with tears. She didn't say anything more, she took her stuff and left Cosima's apartment. 

 

Delphine didn't know what to think. She had no idea what was going on and she felt helpless. If only Cosima told her. If only she wasn't so stubborn, everything would be so different, the blonde thought sitting in the bus. 

When she came back, Krystal was gone. She noticed a small note from her friend telling her to call Krys. Delphine, already more calmed down, dialed the number. 

"Delphine! Oh my God, where the hell were you?! I was so worried about you! God, you're gonna be punched by me, I swear to God!", the blonde didn't have to wait for yelling.

"Calm down, Krys, I'm alright. I'm gonna tell you everything when you come back. Actually, where are you? It's Sunday afternoon. You usually sleep in on Sundays.", she said, making a pot of coffee.

"I'm at Fe's. He needed my help with assigntment. Darling, did you hear the breaking news?!", she raised her voice with exctiment.  _Uh oh, Krys' gossips. I was gone one day and she already has something._

"Shoot."

"Leekie was fired!", Delphine heard and almost dropped the phone.  _WHAT?!_ She couldn't believe her own ears. 

"What are you saying?! What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Well apparently they called him in the morning and he was fired for blackmailing. It was anonymous call. But then they met him and he lost his shit, telling them everything. He is dismissed disciplinarily! So that means he can't come back."

"Oh mon Dieu! God, one happy thing in my life!", Delphine sighed with relief. "Finally. I was so tired of him. If Cosima didn't do anything, he would fail me completely. And now he has a lesson."

"Darling, darling... that's not the end.  From what I heard... it was something about you, too...", Krystal exploded.

"Excuse-moi?!"

"I KNOW! But I don't know what is it and how are you connected to all of it, I don't know anything and it drives me mad! Do you know anything?! Oh em gee! If you know something, you need to tell me, like right now!"

"Krys, Krys, don't freak out. I know as much as you do and I'm as surprised.", Delphine shrugged her arms. She was, indeed, shocked.  _How can it be connected to me?_ _Am I that unlucky, merde? "_ When are you gonna be home?"

"I should be in an hour. We should meet at this French restaurant you like so much and talk. I mean, darling! What is going on here?", Krys asked retorically out of habit and then just hung up.

Delphine put the phone down and looked through the window. The blonde didn't know what to think about all of it.  _Mon Dieu, why those things keep happening to me?_ She wanted to cry. Really bad. But they didn't come. Delphine chuckled. Maybe she cried all of the tears out already? Maybe it was all too much? 

 

Cosima Niehaus was writing her essay when the phone rang. The brunette sighed and looked at the screen. Marion. 

"Hello, Miss B? What's up?", she asked, smiling lightly. She couldn't have a better boss. Marion was good at her job, consequent and in the same very friendly to all of her employees. 

"Cosima, hi. How are you after yesterday? I saw you left with Delphine. Is everything okay?", the older woman asked, raising her eyebrows. 

At first she wanted to talk about it with Cosima. She couldn't believe her own tears what she heard at the yacht party. But then Marion figured, Cosima would deny all of it or worse - she wouldn't want any help. Marion decided then to take all of it in her hands. Marion treated Cosima like her daughter sometimes and then she was bashing herself for it. Cosima had parents. But sometimes Marion saw herself in the younger collegue and she wanted to prevent all bad things in Cosima's life. 

"Yep, boss, don't worry. Del felt bad, I took her home, I didn't want her to go alone. You know, all those creeps and stuff.", Cosima chuckled. She was so scared that Rachel or Shay knew something. The brunette would never forgive herself if Delphine lost everything in her life. 

"How nice of you. Listen, I'm calling you to tell you that we have an extra meeting this week. It's actually in two days, on Tuesday. Can you make it?"

"Sure thing. Is everything okay, boss?", Cosima asked.

"Naturally. I just want to talk to our team about something. Don't worry."

"Okay, Miss B. Did you tell everyone already? Do you maybe know if... if Rachel Duncan will be there?", Cosima asked. She just had to know if Marion talked to her.

"I do not know, no. You're the first person to call.", Marion said. "I have to call others, Cosima. Take care and have a nice evening."

"You too, Miss B.", Cosima replied. "Holy watershed."

 

*

 

Krystal was already waiting for her in their favourite spot - the table at the window. Delphine loved drinking coffee, talking with her bestie and in the same time looking at the passing people outiside. When she got the text from Marion, she started wondering what was it about and to be honest she was a little scared. Delphine hoped the meeting wasn't about her humiliation at the boat party. She trusted Cosima with her words that nobody saw her but after a receiving the message... she wasn't so sure anymore. 

"Finally. I was waiting and waiting...", Krystal puffed and then kissed her friend in the cheek. "Soooo... Do you happen to know something more?"

"Krystal, you are unbelievable... And no, unfortunately I don't know anything. I'm just wondering who's going to take my class for Leekie. Anyway, it can't be worse than him, so everything is gonna be okay."

"I know so. Darling, what happened with you last night?", Krystal pouted her lips. 

"Well, you're not gonna believe it... I spent the night at Cosima's place."

"WHAT?!", the shorter blonde almost spilled the coffee at her direction before Delphine stopped her with the hand gesture.

"Before you get all worked up, let me tell you that nothing happened. When I got to the boat party, everything was okay. I was talking with the host, drinking, then suddenly I discovered that I have a sea sickness. Merde, that was terrible, mon ami. And so Cosima was really worried about me and she found this pink liquid medicine. But as my life goes, always amazing-", she said ironically. "I drink too much of that merde. This plus alcohol... Well, it wasn't good."

"Oh my Lord, Del! I can't believe that. Did you get fired?!"

"Thankfully not. And all thanks to Cosima who helped me get through the party. The worst thing is that I don't exactly remember what happened at the end. I remember I was talking to her, but everything is so blurry... The next I remember I woke up in her apartment."

"Oh em gee! Do you think she... you know...", Krystal raised eyebrows.

"Oh mon Dieu, ew! Krystal, no! She wouldn't... I wasn't that unconcious. Besides, for Heaven's sake, it's Cosima. Sure, she did some pretty messed up shit, but let's be real. You and your mind. Really Krys.", Delphine shook her head.

"Give me a break, darling. I'm just saying... But you're right. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I'm actually glad she was there and she took care of you, not took advanage of you... "

"Krystal, seriously. She wouldn't.", Delphine replied. "I'm still thinking about Leekie though. I'm wondering what happened. After you called, I got the text from Marion. She organizes extra meeting on Tuesday. And no, don't ask me, I don't know what is it about. She told me I will find out in two days. All board is gonna be there. Do you think they saw me?", Delphine bit her bottom lip.

"Sweetie. I don't think if Marion saw you, she would call everybody on a meeting. She would rather talk to you in private. Really.", Krystal put hand on her friend's shoulder. "You better think about all those weird things that keep happening. You are truly a magnes for shit."

"Mon Dieu, merci...", Delphine mumbled.

"Come on, you know I'm joking. Everything is going to sort out, sweetie."

"Hopefully, Krystal... Hopefully. I'm 22 and I feel like I'm 50 because all of that. Now I know what Cosima meant about having a job, achieving goals and all." 

"Would you come back in time and say no? To all of it?", Krystal asked. 

Delphine paused for a moment. Would she? But then she wouldn't get to meet Cosima. She wouldn't pass the major at Leekie's. She wouldn't have job at all, probably. 

"No. No I wouldn't. It's all messed up, but hell, isn't how it supposed to be? It's life. It has to be messy. Besides... Cosima."

"Right. Cosima.", shorter blonde nodded. 

"Krys, she told me she wasn't the one who called the journalists that one day.", Delphine admitted. 

"Oh Lord. Who then?!"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Something stopped her. I don't know what's going on with her. It's like... Sometimes I get this impression that Cosima wants to be with me but in the same time she can't. I don't know what to think..."

"Del, let me tell you one thing. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay. I just want you to be happy. Listen to your heart. Focus on thesis. On yourself.", she smiled.

"Oui, mon ami. I will drink to that.", Delphine chuckled, takin a sip of her coffee.

 

*

 

"Thank you everyone. I have to apologize for the short notice but it was rather mandatory.", Marion welcomed everyone. That time Cosima wasn't late. She was sitting next to Delphine. They didn't come together, but they said hi to each other which Marion noticed right away. Cosima started looking nervously around.  _Uh oh, looking for Rachel. I knew it._

"Excuse me, I think we are not all. Where is Rachel Duncan, Miss B?"

"As always good eyes, Cosima. Well I'm not gonna lead you into eternity. We're not gonna have Rachel in our team anymore. She was fired yesterday. Permanently.", Marion said.

All people started talking amongst each other. Cosima opened her eyes wide.  _Is this really happening?_

"What happened?", Alison asked.

"I can't tell you details. Yet. I've... discovered that she was selling our ideas to a different magazine. That was one of the reasons I had to fire her. She also gave problems to other people. I had my suspicions for a long time, but I finally decided to do something about it. So from now on, no matter if it's a friend or not, you have to report me if you see something suspicious. I hope I can count on you."

The meeting finished really quick, but Cosima didn't listen to the rest. She was shocked and relieved in the same time. When everybody started leaving, Delphine came towards Cosima. 

"So I guess we have to be careful about everything in this profession, huh?", she smiled. Cosima looked at her and blushed. Delphine noticed it and to be honest, it satisfied her. After the Sunday with Krystal, she came back to uni and found out that Mrs. Sadler took her class. She couldn't be any more happier about it. 

"I guess so.", the brunette replied. Delphine... I don't know what's going on, but I have to talk to Marion. and I promise you. After that, I will explain you everything, okay? I promise. I know you probably don't even want to hear it anymore. But if you only want, I'm gonna come over today in the evening.", Cosima smiled. 

Oh, did she missed that smile? Of course she did. So much. 

"Bien, Cosima.", Delphine smiled and left. 

Cosima looked at her.  _Damn..._ Delphine wore tight black jeans and red blouse. She looked stunning, Cosima couldn't help herself. It took her a moment to come back to the reality. 

"Marion."

"Oh, Cosima. What can I do for you?", the older woman smiled, packing her stuff.

"You know, don't you?"

"Oh Cosima... I know."

"But how? How did you even find out? I wasn't allowed to tell anything, I was - oh...", Cosima said.

"Yes. The boat party. I happened to be around the shelter when you were telling Delphine about everything. She didn't remember, I pressume?"

"No... unfortunately, no. She would kill me if I told you, but I don't have a choice. She got seasick and drank too much medicine. I took care of her that night and I thought... For a slight moment I actually thought she would remember. But she didn't...", Cosima lowered her gaze.

"Now you don't have to worry about anything. When I overheard your confession, I knew I had to do something. I started digging and I found some nasty stuff. It was truth what I told at the meeting. Not only was she blackmailing you, but also Rachel was seeling our ideas. I reported it almost immidiately. It was then when I found out that Rachel is professors Leekie's daughter. I remembered when Delphine mentioned about some creepy teacher at her university. I added two to two and realized everything. This all theory... I couldn't believe. I instantly called the university. It turned out that Leekie had pretty nasty past too. He was accused of sexual assault."

"I'm not even surprised...", Cosima sighed with anger. 

"You're a good person Cosima. When I first saw you with Delphine, I noticed how she looked at you. After you broke up with her, I couldn't understand... Now I can't even imagine what you must have felt..."

"Marion. I don't even know what to tell you. How to thank you...", Cosima smiled throught tears and hugged her boss. 

"You don't have to thank me. Just get your girl finally.", Marion chuckled.

"Will do, Miss B!"

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry and I promise this is the last time! I promise!

"Delphine, I must tell you. The speed of your writing is amazing", professor Sadler smiled. "I'm very impressed. And it's only March! How are you doing it?"

"Thank you so much, professor Sadler. I just... I like it, I must admit.", Delphine blushed, hearing the compliment from such an amazing educated woman. "This topic is really interesting and as you know, writing is pleasure for me. To be honest, I could write day and night. If I only got so lucky in the future..."

"What are you saying?", Mrs. S asked, raising eyebrows. "You have a job at Miss Bowles' editor. From what I've heard, you are amazing. Belive me, Delphine, you have an amazing talent, you're so gifted with writing. You're gonna be just fine."

"Merci.", the blonde replied, lowering her head. She always had troubles with accepting compliments. Maybe it was because she didn't quite believe in them. Sometimes she was thinking why and at first couldn't find the answer. But deep down her conciousness, she knew. It was her parents. Parents, who really didn't believe in her as they claimed they did. Her father didn't even hide the fact that he would rather saw her as an architect as himself. Mother always thought she could do better than writing. Older Cormier always thought her daughter wouldn't have good future, money or good life.

"Delphine... I'm sorry I need to talk to you about that. Why didn't you tell me about Leekie?", Mrs. S asked, laying hand on Delphine's shoulder. They were sitting in front of each other. 

"I um, I was scared. I didn't know if you'd believe me. And then Miss Niehaus... Cosima helped me. She threatened him. And I know, I know. It was so low, but she did it anyway. Thanks to her he promised to pass my major. I honestly don't know what his dismission means to me. I found out it was connected to me, but I have no idea how. Why?"

"Delphine, from what I can tell you, know that since today, now matter what, you can count on me. I'm not only your advisor but older friend. Remember about it. Life is a shit, if I can tell you that. Our occupation is even more shit. That's why you have to be tough and gain real friends, because believe me, enemies are everywhere.  I am your real friend."

"Mon Dieu, thank you so much, Mrs. S. I don't even know what to tell you, how to thank you.", Delphine felt tears in her eyes. "You're so good to me, you always believed in me and never doubted. Thank you for that.", Delphine stood up and hugged Mrs. S. That's what she needed. Someone close to her, who is honest and never lies. 

"You don't have to thank me, Delphine. Just finish your thesis and show me you're tough in this world. Just how are your analyzed characters in dissertation.", Sadler chuckled. "And about the rest - you should really talk to Cosima Niehaus."

"That's funny, everybody says that to me.", Delphine laughed. "I will. She actually told me she would come over later."

"There you go. She is a good person, Del. Believe me. Human relationships are hard from the nature. You're at the beginning of your adult road, but you'll see. Don't give up on people, because some of them really try to protect you no matter what."

"I won't. I promise.", Delphine nodded.

She talked to professor Sadler one more minute and then left the office. Delphine couldn't wait to talk to Cosima. Somehow she felt hope. She thought she already forgot how it was like. But suddenly after a conversation with Mrs. S, something changed. Maybe she was wrong this whole time... Maybe it all wasn't as she thought it was. 

When Delphine was in the bus, she got the text from Krystal. Her bestie was sleeping over Fe's.  _Oh Krys, always busy._ She wasn't mad though. It was even better, because she knew Cosima would come over. 

After she found the keys in her purse, she opened the door and sighed. Home for her. She decided that before Cosima came, she would take a shower, eat some good meal and clean a little. Delphine put the bag on the coffee table next to the door and went to the kitchen first. She poured the water to the kettle to prepare coffee. Then she went to the bedroom to change her official clothes. Ah, how did she love her gray sweatpants and loose tank top!

It was then when she figured something was off. Delphine closed the bedroom door and turned off the boiling water. She came to the living room and screamed. 

 

*

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Let me go!  _S'il vous plaît!_ ", Delphine didn't even pretend she wasn't crying anymore. Her tears smudged perfect makeup. Delphine started trembling, sitting on the couch, couldn't actually take a step forward. Just trembling all over her body. 

Shay was standing in front of her with the gun pointed at the taller blonde. 

"Uh-ah. No way.", Shay smiled wickedly. Delphine noticed her dizzy eyes and awful smile. She gone crazy.  _Tout à fait fou!_ Delphine was terrified to do something wrong. She knew in this position she wouldn't have any chance. How could she not notice her when she came back home?! "Now sit patiently Frenchie."

"What do you want from me?", Delphine sobbed. "You got everything. I'm not even with Cosima anymore!  _Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?!_ "

"My dear Delphine... I think I told you once that I just hate French language. Do you really want to make me more mad than I am right now?", crazy blonde came forward Delphine and slapped her in the right cheek. Delphine howled loudly, feeling excruciating pain. Shay must have hit her with the edge of the metal gun. She touched her cheek and felt blood under her palms. The strenght of the strike cut her skin a little. 

"What do you want...", Delphine mumbled.

"You actually don't know? Damn! I can't believe that.", Shay started laughing hysterically. "That bitch really loves you. She fucking really loves you. Stupid pathetic bitch..."

"What are you talking about?!"

Shay was about to answer, but there was a knock. Both women jumped, hearing metalic sound of the doorbell in the same time. Delphine started sobbing more. She knew it was Cosima. She was praying quietly and asking God to take Cosima away. But no. She was still knocking and ringing in a change. Shay smiled even more widely. 

"Well, well. It's getting more interesting than I thought it's gonna be."

When Cosima saw Shay in the doorway, she was confused. It was then when she went inside and noticed her ex-girlfriend, who was bleeding on the coach.

"Oh my fucking God, Delphine!", she screamed and rushed to go check on her, but then she felt a grab on her shoulder. Shay pulled her so hard Cosima almost felt down.

"Let me go, bitch! She's bleeding. What did you do to her?!", she yelled.

"Shup up, because I will shoot you straight into your head.", Shay spitted through clenched teeth. "Do you really think I'll let you go to her. Ha! You're ridiculous. Now sit on the arm chair. There, on the left side. There you go, good girl."

"Shay, what do you want from me?", Delphine asked again.

"What do I want? Your fucking girlfriend rat Rachel out. And you, Cosima, did you really think I'm not gonna do anything about that?", Shay asked, coming forward her and grabbing her chin.

"Ouch! It hurts, let me go!", that time Cosima grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "It's over, Shay! It wasn't me. It was my boss who heard me, telling Delphine all about that."

"Telling me what?!"

"Delphine, I though you would remember, but you were very intoxicated. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. It's all my fault, it's my stupid life...", Cosima started crying.

"Aw, how sweet.", Shay chuckled. "So you're telling me your boss overheard you and then she fired Rachel and Leekie? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not lying! Shay, I did everything what you wanted! Leave me alone, leave Delphine alone, please. I broke her heart, because you and Rachel blackmailed me. I had to see her, crying, hating me and I didn't even have a choice, because then she would not pass because of your horrible conspiracy!"

"Wait,  _Je vous demande pardon?!_ ", Delphine couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Oh, Frenchie... You're not as smart as you look like, huh? Did you really think it was Cosima who called those journalists the other day? Did you really think that she broke up with you because she didn't love you even after your stupid sweet moments? Were you THAT stupid to believe in all this and not even in slighest moment think that it might be all big conspiracy?", Shay burst into laughter. Delphine burst into tears. Cosima wanted to come forward her, to comfort her, but Shay didn't let her go. "Don't you dare."

"Please, don't hurt her!", Delphine shouted. 

Shay didn't reply to her. "It was all me. All me and Rachel Duncan. Did you even know that she was Leekie's daughter? Yeah, that's right, little Delphine. All big conspiracy to ruin Cosima's life. Your life. Leekie was hot for you. You should actually thank me and Rachel. If it wasn't us, he would assault you long before. But no, it was a threat. If Cosima told anyone, he would do something to you. Or fail you."

"I can't believe in all this...", Delphine mumbled. "How... I-"

"Delphine, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...", Cosima cried. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! I was so terrified, they were all threatening me and I didn't want to lose you even if you hated me your whole life! I was broken after I caused your breakdown. I missed you so much..."

Delphine cried even more. She was looking at Cosima saying all those stuff and she hated herself. How could she doubt? She thought about boat party. Some scenes were appearing in her head, but they didn't make any sense. She heard voices, music and Cosima's touch...

 

_"Delphine, god Delphine.... Aw, fuck it. You will not remember it anyways. I got tricked Del.", Cosima looked at the blonde who was looking at her with shifty eyes. "I didn't want to break up with you, but Shay tricked me, she somehow got together with Rachel Duncan, our collegue Rachel Duncan into some witchy fucking deal and they blackmailed me. They treathened you, they threatened me, us... I couldn't let that happen. Delphine, you don't know that, but Leekie, your professor, is Rachel's father. Those were real threats. They would make her father fail you. Oh Delphine, I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be able to look at my reflection after. I... God, I fell for you so hard, but your career, your studies. If I have to live without you, I will do it. I will look at you everday and miss you like crazy, because Delphine, you were my best friend. Best friend and girlfriend in one. Do you know how rarely it happens?", she continued. "I know you hate me. I hate me too. I want you to know that I did it with... With my love, Delphine.", Cosima chocked. She thought Delphine was going to say something, react somehow. "Delphine?"_

_"Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment ne me souviens-tu pas? Oh mon dieu putain...",_ Delphine sighed, looking at Cosima. Loving Cosima. Protecting Cosima.

"Oh, now you remember!", Shay started, wandering between two of them. "Miss Princess suddenly understood everything. Aren't ya stupid? Cosima did everything to you and you fucked it all up. No, you both fucked it all up. Rachel is gone, Leekie is gone, but I stayed and I'm gonna deal with it."

"Shay, you don't have to do it. You are not like that.", Cosima begged. "Just please, leave us. We're not gonna tell anyone. Please. It doesn't have to be that way..."

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave right now? I'm just getting started!"

"You're not really gonna shoot us, do you?", Cosima smiled. 

"You don't know what I'm capable of!", Shay rushed forward Cosima and grabbed her by jaw. The brunette howled with pain. Shay got stronger, way stronger. Or maybe it was her craziness?

"Please, please, let her go!", Delphine screamed. 

"Shut up, Frenchie. I still cannot believe how stupid you are!", Shay started laughing. "She actually loves you, you know that? At first I didn't believe that either, but then I saw her looking at you and kissing you. I have to admit. Your lips are super soft."

"Don't you dare, you fucking bitch! Shut the fuck up!", Cosima yelled. 

The atmosphere seemed to getting more and more heavy. 

"What? Does it hurt you?! Hurts that I kissed your ex? How do you think I felt when you dumped me?!", Shay raised her voice. "You. You ruined everything. You dumped me like a piece of shit. You left me and moved on. What about me?!"

"Shay, are you listening to yourself?! You cheated on me, multiple times! What did you expect from me?! It wasn't only my fucking fault!"

"It was you. Everything started after you got your stupid career! Now you're gonna fucking pay for this.", Shay spitted words of hate, pointing the gun at Cosima.

Everything happened very quickly although in Delphine's mind it took millions of seconds. She jumped at Shay, using her temporary distraction. It's truth, when they say hate can blind you. Shorter blonde screamed. Cosima looked at this, trying to stop Shay. 

"I'm gonna do this, no matter what!"

"You're not gonna do anything, because I'm not gonna let you!"

The gun fired. They didn't even know when. One body slipped down the floor. 

Two others screamed. 

Someone was banging on the door. 

Sirens were closer and closer.

 

*

 

"No, please, wake up, please! I didn't get a chance to talk to you! Please, you can't do this to me! Please! Please!", she shouted.

"Ma'am, please, step away. We have to take her. Everything is under control. We called her relatives and yours as well.", the young paramedic said calmly.

"I have to go with you. Please, let me go."

Man sighed heavily. "One time thing."

"Thank you.", she sobbed. "Please, promise me she's gonna be okay. Why is she not awake?! What is wrong? And please, take that stupid bitch where her place is."

The sound of siren was going away. Shay was looking at that direction, not actually believing what had she done. When she died, she would be charged for murder...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you I'm gonna come back sooner. And as I promised, you're gonna like this part! :))

*beep beep beep beep*

 

"Please, do something!", she screamed, wiping her face off. There was a lot of blood. She hadn't known anymore if it was her own or not. 

"Ma'am, you really need to leave the room.", the same paramedic that let her go into the van, that time asked her to leave. When she didn't react, he took her without her permission. It was a matter of minutes, they didn't have time for her hysteria.

"Mon Dieu, put me down! Put me down right now!", she was yelling, but it didn't change anything. The paramedic put her down and closed the door behind him. Delphine was immidiately there, knocking then banging, begging to let her in. 

She would do it for the whole time, but suddenly she felt warm arms around her. 

"Hey, hey, Delphie. Calm down. You need to wait.", male's voice said right behind her ear. Delphine gasped. She stopped her actions and slowly turned around.

"Papa? Maman? What are you doing here?", the blonde burst into the tears. It didn't stop for a long time. 

"Mon petit chéri... You need bandage and stitches. Your cheek is still bleeding.". her mom, Clémentine Cormier, looked at her only daughter and held tears back as strong as she could. 

"Don't worry, Clém. I'm gonna take her.", Nathan, Delphine's dad, took her daughter to the nearest nurse. 

"Papa, what are you doing here? What-How?", Delphine sobbed, hugging her father.

"Krystal called us after she got a call from the hospital. We came as fast as we could. We actually were in the States. We wanted to make you a surprise. We came yesterday. Thank God we were here. I don't know what I would do. Mon doux enfant....", he whispered, embracing her again.

Nathan never actually had a problem with affection towards his daughter. Madame Cormier was the one who stayed distant for all those years. She was strict, even very. Always wanted the best for her only daughter. The best in her opinion, not Delphine's want or need.  _I'm looking more and more like her,_ Delphine thought, when she and Nathan came back. Clémentine looked at her as well. 

"Is everything okay, ma fille?", she asked with tears in her eyes. Delphine saw her like that for the first time since a long long time. "I was so scared. I tought you were the one!", Clémentine came forward Delphine and hugged her tightly. 

"Maman... "

"Non, non. Don't say anything."

"But Cosima... She's there and I feel so helpless. I feel so powerless!", Delphine sobbed. "It all happened so quick, that mess, Shay..."

"She's the one, isnt' she?", her mother asked. 

"Quoi?"

"Cosima. The one. You love her, don't you?", Clémentine said again. 

"I... Mon Dieu, I do. I do love her.", Delphine cried harder. She did love her. For the whole time, she've loved her. Even if Delphine hated her, she knew deep in her heart, that that was it. The light feeling in her stomach when she was around Cosima. Immidiate connection between two women as if they knew each other before. That unspeakable attachment Delphine didn't actually understand at the beginning. 

"It's gonna be okay, mon amour. She's gonna be okay.", older woman was stroking her daughter's hair, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Delphine. I'm sorry for all those years I was trying to be tough, to be the one who push you in the right direction. I didn't know then it was my right direction, not yours. I was devastated when you left before I could tell you this. I was so scared to lose you. I wanna be better, ma fille.", Clémentine sobbed. "I wanna be in your life."

"Maman... You will be. I know you were trying to do a good thing. Je le sais."

Nathan joined them in the family embrance. They didn't know how long they were standing like that. It was something amazing, reconnecting like that after years of incomprehension and sorrow from both sides. They all came to the reality when they heard Krystal's voice. Clémentine and Nathan hugged her tightly, not trying to hold the tears back. Krystal was like a second daughter for them. Them and her parents were close friends. 

Delphine and her friend ate in the hospital buffet after Delphine's parents decided to leave to the hotel to take some sleep. They knew their daughter was safe. They also knew she would not leave the hospital before she saw Cosima. Krystal was trying to be at her side, but she was exhausted too and Delphine completely understood that. She was left alone in the hospital corridor. Tears finally stopped falling, but she was as terrified as at the beginning. 

She was thinking about all memories and moments with her brunette, but suddenly she was taken out of her mind by a woman who appeared on the corridor with crying. She was rather tall, with brunette hair and light face features.  _Is it..._

"Hello? Oh my God, I'm Cosima Niehaus' mother, can you tell me what's going on?!", she asked the doctor. 

"Hello, Mrs. Niehaus. Your daughter is the operating room. Luckily for her, the bullet went through her arm, not damaging any internal organs. The only thing is that it damaged her collarbone, but the simple craniofacial orthopedic rail should help. We will finish soon and she will be transferred to the hospital room."

"Oh my God, thank you!", Delphine, hearing the news, couldn't stop her relief. Mrs. Niehaus turned to her and raised her eyebrows. She thanked the doctor and then sat next to Delphine. 

"So it's you."

"Excusez-moi?", Delphine asked. 

"That woman Cosima wouldn't shut up about.", Mrs. Niehaus smiled warmly. Delphine replied with the same, relaxing a bit. "I'm Cara Niehaus.", older woman shook Delphine's hand. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Delphine Cormier."

"Likewise, honey.", Cara smiled. "What the hell happened there? Was that Shay the bitch?"

Delphine chuckled. "Oui, Madame Niehaus. She... I think she went crazy. She was in my flat, started threatening me with a gun. Cosima came and... And it all happened so quickly.", Delphine sobbed. "It was all her from the beginning. I was Cosima's friend, you know? She was telling me about Shay and she didn't want to listen to me. I was telling her she should break up with her. Shay was treating her in a horrible way. And then Cosima did it. And everything went to shit... I'm sorry for vulgar words, Madame Niehaus."

"Oh, don't be sweetie. I'm impressed, you're so tough. Life with Cosima isn't easy. She's a brilliant woman, amazing journalist, but because of that... You already know. Her father was always so proud of her. He died before she went to college, but he knew from the very beginning that Cosima is going to be someone amazing. And he was right.", Cara smiled. 

"She is. She is amazing. I can't believe I didn't believe her. She was just protecting me by pushing me away. Can you believe it? She broke my heart to protect me, to protect my career, my studies..." 

"Delphine, don't blame yourself. You didn't know. Hell I didn't know. She calls me once a week. She told me you guys broke up and I was shocked, because Cosima isn't the one with fleeting relationships. I knew you were special. And look at you. You were sitting here the whole time, weren't you?"

"Oui. Bien sûr. I couldn't go. She has to know that I know and I understand. She has to know...", Delphine lowered her head. "I don't know what I would do if she was..."

"Darling, she's a strong woman. She's even stronger than me, but don't ever tell her that.", Cara chuckled. "When I got the call, I was terrified, but I knew she was going to be okay."

Cara took Delphine's hand and squeezed it. Both women smiled to each other. They knew since that day, they're gonna see each other more often. 

 

*

 

"She's stable.", the doctor said. Both, Cara and Delphine, sighed with relief. Finally. Cosima was transferred to the hospital room where she could rest after they took the bulett out of her and stabilized her collarbone. 

When Cara went to the room, her daughter was already out of coma. She was so pale. It was not surprising after she lost so much blood. Cara sat next to her and held her hand.

"Hi sweetie..."

"Mama, what... What are you doing here?", she mumbled. Mrs. Niehaus took the cup of water and gave it to her daughter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What the hell happened there? That Shay bitch, I couldn't believe it.", older woman shook her head.

"Mama, don't start. It really wasn't my fault. She got crazy after I ended things with her, she blackmailed me, wanted to ruin Delphine's career...", tears appeared in Cosima's eyes.

"Oh darling, I know."

"You know?", Cosima was confused. "Did police tell you that?"

"Cosima, the police is shit."

"Mama!"

"Okay, okay...", Cara gave up with a chuckle. "I met Delphine. She told me everything."

"What? She's... She was here? When?", Cosima wanted to sit up so Cara helped her. It hurt like hell. Cosima howled quietly, feeling the pain radiating through her arm. Cara looked at her daughter with sympathy. Thank God she could go home the following day. 

"Delphine was here all the time, honey. She haven't left once.", Cara said with admiration. "She barely ate, not speaking about taking fluids. I wanted to take her out for lunch, but she wanted to wait. She's been here all that time, Cosima."

"Oh my God...", Cosima sobbed. Cara wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. 

"She's a good person, Cos. I'm not surprised now. I just met her and I already see she's way better than Shay. I hope you guys can figure the things out."

"Me too, mama. Can I- Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's waiting, dying to come here. I will give you some private time and come back in the evening, okay?", Cara kissed her daughter's forehead and left, giving Delphine a sign to come in. 

The blonde appeared in the doorway, suddenly getting really shy. When she finally saw Cosima, pale and tired Cosima, the tears again appeared in her eyes. She had been constantly crying for the past time. Delphine was really surprised any left. After finally gaining her courage, she came forward hospital bed where Cosima was lying. 

"Hi, mon amour...", she whispered, grabbing Cosima's hand. 

When the brunette heard how Delphine called her, she couldn't stop the grin. "Mon amour?"

"Cosima... I'm so sorry I was so blind. I am so so sorry. I was- I was terrified and I really thought you didn't want me.", Delphine burst into tears. Cosima reached out to Delphine's soft skin, stroking her cheek back and forth. When the blonde felt her touch, she sighed deeply. Oh how she missed that touch...

"Hey, look at me.", Cosima said. "Look at me. You couldn't know. I was too scared to tell you anything. I really didn't want you to lose everything you've worked on because of my fucked up life, Delphine. I couldn't forgive myself if it happened. I had been blind for so long since we met.", Cosima said, holding Delphine's hand. "How could I not see you were the one I love so much..."

"You... You do?", Delphine looked at her with happiness.

"Oh stupid head, of course I do. I love you so fucking much I took this bullet for you.", Cosima chuckled, but Delphine cut her off with a kiss. When Cosima felt those lips again, she was lost. Delphine came closer to her, being careful not to touch her orthopedic rail. Cosima reached with her healthy hand and wrapped around Delphine's waist. The blonde moaned, sneaking her tongue into Cosima's sweet lips. After so long time of being apart, they finally could let themselves sink into it. Delphine put hands on Cosima's hips, pulling her gown up, just a little, just to feel her soft, silky skin. Cosima felt her breathing accelerated. She recognized warm waves radiating between her legs and couldn't be any more happier. Just a simple, passionate kiss could ignite the fire inside of her. Because it was her.

"I love you too... I've loved you since the very beginning, but I've realized it long after.", Delphine admitted after she broke the kiss. Cosima smiled, hearing Delphine's confess. She moved her body to the right side so the blonde could lay next to her. Delphine gladly accepted it. She laid down on her right side, putting hand around Cosima's waist. Brunette smiled widely. "I think I was living in denial, because you were with Shay and... I didn't want to live in pain too much."

"Oh Delphine... I can't believe it's finally over.", Cosima stroked Delphine's cheek. "We can start over. I mean... Of course if you want. Because now you know how fucked up it is. I would totally understand if you didn't want to. Just let me know and I'll-"

"Mon amour.", the blonde cut her off. "I've just told you I love you. How could I not be with you?", Delphine chuckled, shaking her head. "So... Do you want to be my girlfriend again?"

"Uuuu, Mademoisselle Cormier, how official!", Cosima grinned. Delphine chuckled, hearing her French. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend.", Cosima replied more seriously, kissing Delphine again. "Are you sure you can handle all of it?", Cosima asked between kisses. She meant their careers.

"Of course mon amour. When I saw you there, Shay shooting you, I thought I'd lose you. I couldn't believe what's happening. When they didn't want to tell me anything, because I'm outside of the family and I didn't know anything, I was terrified. I thought I'd never see you again and I'd never tell you that I love you so much."

"Oh baby, I know now. I love you more than anything. I mean it.", Cosima whispered quietly. Delphine smiled so cute to her when she heard the pet name. "Hey, Delphine?"

"Hmm?", Delphine mumbled. She was engrossed with analyzing Cosima's face features. She was just perfect. Little nose, beautiful, soft skin, cute ears and the most beautiful eyes Delphine had ever seen. 

"Do you realize that we had actually never made love?"

"Cosima!", Delphine patted her shoulder, blushing immidiately. 

"What?! It's weird. How did it happen? We've known each other like half a year or something?", Cosima grinned. When she looked at red Delphine, she couldn't stop herself and burst into laughter. 

"Oh-huh, you think you're so funny? If you want to know, I wanted to do it on that night when you fell asleep. It wasn't my fault!", Delphine defended herself. 

They both were talking and didn't hear Delphine's parents coming inside.

"Well, look at that. Kids are arguining about their sex life already. I don't know if I should be relieved or nervous.", Nathan chuckled, looking at his blushed wife.

"Oh mon Dieu, Papa!"

"Shitzky. Those are your parents?!", that time Cosima was the one who blushed. 

"Nathan Cormier, pleasure to meet you. And that's my blushed wife Clémentine.", he chuckled.

"Enchanté, Cosima.", the older woman shook Cosima's hand. In the same time Delphine sat back up and picked the place in the chair. She still held Cosima's hand though. 

"Likewise, Madame Cormier. Wow, Delphine looks exactly like you.", Cosima smiled with admiration. 

"Merci, mon bijou. How are you feeling?", Delphine's mother asked. "I've heard you're stable."

"I'm so much better, thank you. I thought it's gonna be worse, but thank God everything ended okay."

"Well I don't know if it's so okay. My daughter almost died because of your crazy partner. Do you really think you can provide a safety for her after what had happened?", Nathan asked with serious tone, looking into Cosima's eyes.

The brunette blushed and didn't know what to say.  _Holy fucking shit, why now?!_ She opened her lips but no sound came out. Nathan was looking at her for one more moment and then burst into laughter.

"Oh come on, mari, give her a break!", Clémentine punched her husband's shoulder. 

"Wait... You were kidding?", Cosima was confused.

"I'm sorry, mon ami, I couldn't help myself. It's a shame you didn't see your face, darling."

"Papa! Please...", Delphine blushed. "She's tired, don't you see it?"

"Okay, okay. I'm good now. It's really nice to meet you Cosima. I'm happy you will be okay.", Nathan smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Cormier. I'm glad I'm gonna be out tomorrow, to be honest. I couldn't handle being here for a longer time. Besides, I have work at uni. My students would die without me.", Cosima chuckled. 

"I bet. I heard you're good. Such a young woman yet you achieved so much. You're 25 right?", Clémentine asked. 

"That's correct. 26 in two weeks.", Cosima smiled. "I got luckly, Madame Cormier. And I love writing. But I'm not even half as smart as Delphine is. Her essays and reviews are amazing. I love reading them. Our boss loves her. She even told me it was one of the best decisions hiring Delphine.", Cosima admitted. Delphine looked at her with love in her eyes. Cosima Niehaus actually admired her. And she was her grilfriend. She couldn't believe in it. 

"Oui. Our daugther is very smart. It's so nice of you to say that.", Madame Cormier replied. "It's sad that I figured so just now."

"It's okay, maman. I'm happy you're here.", Delphine hugged her.

"Anyway, we just came to meet Cosima. We met your mom. Cara is delightful. We're gonna eat dinner together.", Nathan explained. "Delphine, do you want to join us?"

"Non, merci. I'm gonna stay with Cosima."

"I thought so. We're gonna see you tomorrow.", they both kissed Delphine in the cheek and said _bye_ to her girlfriend. When they left, both women looked at each other and started chuckling. 

"Holy watershed. My mom and your parents. Well, well...", Cosima grinned. 

"I can't believe in them. They changed so much. My mother must have been really scared.", Delphine said. 

"I bet they were baby. The most important is that they like each other. That sounds awesome!"

"Je le sais. It really is... Cosima?", Delphine started.

"Yeah?"

"I really love when you call me  _baby._ ", Delphine smiled to her girlfriend. For Cosima it was the best reward. She leaned towards Delphine and kissed her sweetly, pouring all love for the other woman she had in her heart. 

"And I love calling you that.", she replied, kissing Delphine again. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we deserve some Cophine love after so many bad situation. Kinda filling chapter with cuteness everywhere!

Delphine went to her flat after a long day in the hospital. Sure, she was tired, but nothing could change her amazing mood after what've happened. French still couldn't actually believe it.  _I have her back,_ she thought, opening the door to her bedroom. Their parents really liked each other. Cosima was laughing at them, because it looked like her and Delphine were at least engaged. Thank God the brunette sighed out today. She could come back to teaching, but also couldn't forget about convalescence which Delphine promised to keep on track. Cosima's mom wanted to stay with her for a while, but one terrified look from her loved one gave Delphine permission to step up and assure she would be helping her clumsy daughter with daily stuff. 

"You don't understand, she's lovely, but temporarily.", Cosima then explained and her girlfriend understood it completely. 

Delphine dropped her dirty clothers off, going straight into the shower. She couldn't rememeber when she felt calm like that. And happy - that was a new feeling. The smile didn't leave her beautiful face even for a moment. Hot water falling down her body relaxed her even more which student definitely needed.

After she got out, she suddenly heard rumble coming from the kitchen.  _Merde._ After the situation with Shay, Delphine was definitely not a fan of something like that. She quickly ran to her room, changing into loose clothes. Her scared eyes were scanning the room, trying to find something she could use to protect herself. Delphine shrugged her arms, taking an empty vase from the shelf. 

"Hey, hey, it's me, darling!", suddenly, Krystal stood in front of her, out of nowhere. Delphine screamed, dropping the vase which luckily wasn't that fragile and didn't break. "Gee, Del. You wanted to kill me with a vase? I think I deserve better death than smashed brain.", Krystal scoffed, but right after that she hugged Delphine, who was obviously trembling. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm just kidding. I know you got scared. I just came back. Come on, I'll make you a mint tea."

When Delphine sat in the kitchen and took a few sips of hot, fresh liquid, she could talk. "Je suis desole, ami. I didn't know what to expect."

"It's okay, I know.", Krystal squeezed her friend's shoulder. "But tell me, how is it going? I haven't seen you for two days! I didn't want to call because I knew you were busy and I couldn't come, because of the college. Oh, and don't worry. Professor Sadler understands everything."

"Thank God. Merci, Krystal. You're a one wonderful woman.", Delphine smiled warmly. "Cosima sighed out today, she's better. Her orthopedic rail's still on. Also, I'll have to help her change bandages on the wound. She got lucky, Krys.", the taller blonde smiled widely, couldn't contain her excitement, thinking about Cosima. "The bullet went straight through and stuck in the collarbone. Thank God, it didn't damage anything else."

"I'm happy, Delphine, really. I was so scared for both of you. Stupid fucking Shay, I couldn't believe it. Like, how desperate you have to be to act like that? You have to have a class and dignity, darling. Am I right?"

"Of course, Krys.", Delphine chuckled. "And the most important. Cosima and I are... together. Officialy. Even parents know."

"WHAT?! How so?! Del, I love you, but tell me everything, right now!", Krystal clapped with excitement, looking at her friend.

Delphine burst into laughter. Yep, that was all Krystal. Student told her everything, she didn't even spare the least meaning details. Delphine just loved to talk about it, because in the same time she could talk about Cosima without feeling guilty and monotematic. And Krystal listened. Delphine's blush didn't leave her face.  _Mon Dieu, I feel like a teeenager._ When she finished, Krystal took her in embrance and held her like that for at least three minutes.

"Aw, Krystal. What was that for?", Delphine asked. 

"I just wanted to show you my love.", Krystal chuckled, sticking out her tongue. "But seriously, darling, I'm, like, super happy for you. Oh em gee, you know what we should do? We should all three have a night out! Plus Felix, if he wants!"

"Easy, easy, mon ami. First Cosima has to recover. She's still weak so for now - no going out, no alcohol etc.", Delphine explained, standing up. She had to pack her things if she was sleeping over Cosima to help her in the first night. "I actually have to go to her house. I promised her mom to help her."

"Sure Jan... And have sex with her...", Krystal mumbled, but Delphine heard her very clear. Krys didn't have to wait long. Second later Delphine's sandal landed straight on her head. "Hey! Calm down, lady!"

Delphine didn't reply. Krystal shook her head, hearing her chuckling in the room.

 

*

 

 

Cosima was laying down with the laptop on her laps. She had so much work and so little energy for that.  _Rememeber you have to rest!_ Her common sense reminded, but really - did she even listen to it? The brunette shook her head. Nope. She promised herself that before Delphine's arrival, she would do at least 1/4 of her duties. When the blonde's name appeared on Cosima's lips, she smiled. It was over. They can start from the beginning. Cosima sighed deeply.  _They were right. True love demands a lot more from you than you think, but in the same time it gives you way more than you expect,_ she thought, smiling to herself. 

 _Beetlejuice_ theme song brought her back to the reality. Cosima took her phone and picked up. "Hi Miss B!"

"Hello yourself, Cosima. How are you? I was talking to Delphine and I've heard you're already at home.", she said. Cosima recognized worrying in her smooth voice.

"I'm better, chief. Way better. Delphine is coming over soon.", she smiled.

"So everything okay with you two? Thank God! Cosima, I'm so sorry for what have happened. I know it's no one's fault, but nobody deserves that, especially such as hard-working and loving person as you.", Marion said softly. 

"I'm okay, Marion, really. Well, obviously, I can't use one hand, but fuck it. I mean, Delphine is coming over.", she grinned. 

"Aw, Cosima, I'm so relieved. Now you can sort things out without any distraction.". There was a pause in the phone. Cosima waited. "I've heard about Shay."

Cosima gulped. "What did you hear?", she asked. She still couldn't believe her ex-girlfriend whom she thought she knew, tried to kill her and Delphine. 

"She's under arrest. She's not gonna go out soon, that's what I can tell you for sure. There are plenty of witnesses, including people from Delphine's building. Blackmailing, attempting murder... There is a lot. Unfortunately you and Delphine will have to be around."

"Yeah, I know...", Cosima sighed. "Hopefully it will go fast, because I want to have her in my past and try to forget about all of it."

"I feel you, Cosima... I'm glad you're okay. I'm gonna go and let you prepare for the evening. Call me if you need me. I'll see you next Friday, darling. Bye."

"Bye, Marion.", the brunette replied and threw the phone on the bed.  _So I guess we are not over. But at least I  will have one beautiful, smart as hell woman next to me..._

Cosima took care of her work. First, she wrote essay she was supposed to write to the editor. And yes, Marion told her not to, but well, that was Cosima, the most stubborn person in the world. The brunette then decided to write a mail to her students with short explanation. She really wanted to come back as soon as she can. Cosima took a mental note to call Siobhan Sadler and find out what's up at the university. 

Time passed by with a wink. Cosima went to the kitchen to set up the dinner (it was rather hard with one hand) when she heard the doorbell. Huge smile appeared on her face when she saw Delphine. She wore black pants, white tank top and loose cardigan. Her hair was wild and free, just how Cosima liked the best.

"Are you checking me out, Cosima?", Delphine chuckled, coming inside and locking the door behind her. 

"Um, hell yeah! I'm not ashamed of that anymore!", she grinned.

"You're such a brat, mon amour.", Delphine shook her head. She came forward smaller woman and laid a long, passionate kiss on her lips. When Delphine broke apart and looked at Cosima, she had closed eyes. The brunette sighed deeply, licking her bottop lip. 

"I can't believe I can finally feel those sweet lips of yours.", Cosima replied, winking to her girlfriend. 

"You better get used to it, because you're gonna feel it all the time now.", Delphine smiled. She wrapped her arms around petite form, leaning her head on Cosima's shoulder while the brunette was preparing wine glasses and pouring wine. The blonde nuzzled Cosima's soft skin from her shoulder to the sweet spot on her neck. The brunette took a deep breath, the bottle shook in her hand. Delphine smirked, seeing what kind of influence she had on the petite woman in front of her. She felt the need to go further. 

Delphine moved to Cosima's back even closer while she put her hands under Cosima's shirt. Oh, how amazing did it feel! Cosima inhaled sharply. What kind of impact Delphine had on her? Her touch made her tremble and blush like some teenager. Cosima already felt warm waves going through her body. She put the bottle down and quickly turn to face her girlfriend. 

"What are you doing, Delphine?", Cosima purred, leaning into Delphine's chest. Even after Cosima's reaction, the blonde didn't pull her hands away. Instead she moved them on Cosima's back, started stroking warm body back and forth. Her eyes didn't leave Cosima's blushed face. The brunette's eyes were closed. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan and contain herself. 

"Hmm... I like how you react on me.", she whispered in low, teasy voice into Cosima's ear, then lightly kiss the earlobe of hers. Cosima then couldn't help it, rather loud moan escaped her lips. Cosima felt Delphine's smile on her neck where she was kissing her more passionately every minute. The brunette put her free hand on Delphine's hip, then went up under her white tank top. That time Delphine was the one who growled low and trembled under her touch. 

"Who's cheeky now, hm?", Cosima smirked, not pausing her endearment. Delphine looked up. That little game of her turned out to be Cosima's game. How did she do that? How did she go from under control to having control? 

"Are you gonna punish me for my little game?", Delphine smirked. That time she gained the courage to face Cosima without moaning. The eyes of petite woman was dark and exposed her needs towards Delphine. "Merde..."

"Oh yes, Delphine.", she mumbled. Cosima stood on her tiptoes and touched Delphine's lips with her own. The blonde immidiately closed her eyes. The kiss was very innocent at the beginning, but it grew hotter every second. Cosima pulled her hand out and wrapped it around Delphine tight. When the blonde felt sudden approximation, she couldn't stop loud, shaky sigh. "I'm gonna make a revenge on you... but first we eat!", she suddenly moved away with laughter after she saw Delphine's shocked expression.

"You're gonna pay for that, Niehaus. I'm just saying.", Delphine wagged her finger. "Oh and by the way, you can't drink alcohol.", she looked at the wine glasses on the table. 

"Oh come on, baby. Just one, okay? Let's celebrate this day.", Cosima gave Delphine those huge eyes of hers. 

"Ugh, fine. You have too easy with me.", Delphine rolled her eyes. 

"I heard you rolling eyes on me.", Cosima crossed arms over her chest. 

"Mon amour, how can you possibly hear my eyes roll?", Delphine burst into laughter. 

"Believe me, I know what I heard."

"My sweet little darling.", Delphine shook her head. Cosima was so adorable. 

They sat at the table, eating dinner. Cosima drank only one glass as she promised. They were talking about everything. Cosima told Delphine about Shay. The blonde wasn't happy about it. The thought of meeting her, seeing her again made her shiver. But there wasn't any other option. If they want her in the prison or mental hospital (either way, Shay definitely needed that), they had to make a statement. 

Soon the meal was finished. They decided to move to the couch with hot tea and warm fluffy blanket. Cosima smiled when Delphine wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer under the cover. The brunette leaned into her girlfriend's chest. She didn't even know it would be so wonderful - such simple thing as cuddling on the couch. But indeed it was the wonderful moment, because she finally was with the one whom she loved. 

"Delphine?"

"Yes, darling?", she smiled, kissing the top of Cosima's head. 

"They're gonna talk again. I don't even want to watch television or search The Internet.", Cosima wrinkled her nose. "I just got you back..."

"Mon amour. We don't have to watch television or look through the sites. We don't even have to make a statement if you don't want to.", Delphine smiled lovingly. Cosima was so adorable when vulnerable. In Delphine's eyes she was as a little girl in love, scared to be hurt. "I love you so much, Cosima. I finally can be with you and I'm not gonna waste any more time, wondering what if, being scared of what'll happen. I wasted enough time. Maybe I shouldn't say that, but I'm happy Shay is out of the way. Merde, I was so jelaous when I saw you with her. I thought I was going to drop the studies or finish our friendship."

"So that's why you were avoiding me then?", Cosima looked up at Delphine. She stroked her soft skin on the cheek.

"Oui. I-I couldn't. It was too much."

"Baby, it's over now. I love you too, so much. We can be together, start where we left it, that morning after our date. Let's try to forget about this whole thing with blackmailing, Shay, Rachel... Can we do that?", Cosima asked.

"Of course we can, mon amour.", Delphine kissed her lips gently. She wanted to show her all pure love she had for her. Then she looked into her eyes and chuckled. 

"What?", she furrowed her brows.

"Oh, it's just... I thought about the moment I first saw you.", Delphine started. "It was after Krystal's class. You were standing in the classroom, making a phone call or ordering your papers. Krystal was telling me something and I couldn't stop looking at you. Then you turned around and saw me staring. And you smiled."

"I remember that, baby."

"The same day in the afternoon you called me. Do you remember the moment I told you to hold on?", Delphine chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Well, I started freaking out and screaming. Krystal had to calm me down.", Delphine burst into laughter. Cosima joined her. "I'm not even lying. You were someone very important even before I met you. When you actually wanted me to write that script and work with me, I was trembling. Me and famous Cosima Niehaus? I thought I was gonna have a stroke around you. I can't understand how you didn't notice that. I was intimidated by you."

"Really? Aw my baby...", Cosima smiled, nuzzling Delphine's neck. The blonde grasped her jaw to look her in the eyes. Cosima let her do that. "I was nervous around you too. At first I didn't know why, because I didn't understand those feelings towards you. But everytime before our meeting, my heartbeat was crazy. Then you met Lydia and it came to me suddenly.", Cosima admitted. "I feel like I've known you forever, Delphine. We've been friends more then lovers, but I feel like I've been with you forever."

"I know what you mean, mon amour. I feel the same way. I'm sure one thing. This heart...", she took Cosima's hand and put it on her chest. "beats for you. I want to be with you all the time. I want to see where it takes us. I want to work in the editor, defend my dissertation and just be with you. I don't care about media and what they say about me you or our relationship. We're not like that."

"We're not.", Cosima smiled to Delphine.

The brunette kissed her gently, then leaned into her chest. She felt her chest rise and fall down. She heard her heartbeat. Then she thought she wants that forever. After a moment Delphine heard her steady breathing. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. It finally happens. Be prepared for smut!  
> This chapter is really long, I gave my whole heart to it. I hope you will like it. xx

Cosima woke up to see the place next to her empty. She reached towards the nightstand to take her glasses on. The sun was shining through her window. It must have been late already. The brunette remembered last night and smiled. Was it really true? Did the bad things in their life end? Delphine's kisses still lingered on her lips. Cosima touched them as if they were the most precious thing. But she didn't have to be scared that the kisses would end. From now on she could kiss Delphine as many times as she wanted. 

Cosima sat on the bad and put the robe on. She didn't even know when they moved to the bed. Delphine must have lifted her and put it there. She clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch, wrapped by Delphine's soft embrance. 

"Delphine?", she said out loud. No response. She heard bustling in the kitchen. Cosima stood up, wanting to check the source of the noise. When she noticed Delphine, who was preparing the breakfast, she couldn't stop herself. Cosima stopped her movements and leaned against the doorframe, observing her love. 

Delphine had one of her biggest _Star Wars_  t-shirts on and her own panties. Cosima's fluffy, colorful socks she had on her feet made her even more sexier than Cosima could admit. Delphine's long legs were moving to the rhythm of the song in the radio. The brunette smiled lovingly, hearing her humming while she was pouring hot water to the coffee pot. Those were such a simple things - making breakfast, seeing her swaying to the music. But the thought of Delphine making meal for HER... It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Cosima couldn't remember when was the last time someone actually took care of her. 

She couldn't resist anymore. Cosima came forward Delphine. She wrapped her free hand around her waist, kissing her neck in the same time. Delphine didn't have to turn back to know who that was. Smile appeared on her face as she felt Cosima's soft kisses along her neck. 

"Bonjour, Cosima.", she said then, eventually turning around to face her girlfriend. The most beautiful smile responded to her greeting. Delphine stroked Cosima's cute nose and then kissed her lips for  _good morning._

"Mhmmm... good morning, baby.", the brunette mumbled against her lips. Somehow the sight of Delphine, looking sexier than ever turned her on. Cosima deepened the kiss which made Delphine moan. Cosima smirked when she heard that. Moment later she gently broke the kiss, leaning her forehead to Delphine's chest. The blonde embraced her very tenderly, trying not to damage the rail Cosima had to wear. Cosima nuzzled her face into her chest, inhaling her morning scent. God, that was the most amazing smell - bed sheets, her perfumes from last night and morning. 

"How do you feel?", Delphine asked softly, pulling away. She looked at Cosima and her orthopedic rail.

"I'm better than ever, baby.", she replied, sitting at the table. "I think I've slept the best in my whole life. Oh and by the way, you look incredibly sexy like that. I'm not gonna lie, if you are looking like that every morning, you can stay forever.", she grinned. 

Delphine only replied with soft chuckle as she joined to her at the table. They started eating in the comfortable silence, touching their hands or each other knees from time to time. After they finished, Delphine cleaned the dishes and put them on the side so they could get dry. 

"Do you want me to help you with the shower, chérie?"

"Um... Can you? Don't you have lectures today?", Cosima raised her eyebrows.

"Oui, I have. But I couldn't leave you alone, I promised your mom.", Delphine explained.

"Oh, you couldn't or you didn't want to?", Cosima smirked. 

Delphine smiled soflty, shaking her head. "Aw, cheeky... Of course I didn't want to. Don't worry, Cosima. I called Krystal, she promised to tell my professors. I bet they will understand. Besides, I have most of my grades and thesis finished. Professor Sadler said the only thing left is defense."

"Uuuu, my lovely lady will have a degree!", Cosima exclaimed. 

"You have no idea how nervous I am.", she admitted. They were already in the bathroom, Delphine prepared towels and turn the hot water on first. She decided to make Cosima a bath. She needed to be very careful with her wound. 

"Delphine, I know you're gonna be the best. I'm very proud of you, not only as your girlfriend, but also as your professor and older fellow friend. You have amazing talent and most importantly - you're doing something with passion. Do you know how many people can do that?"

"I don't..."

"Well I will tell you. Not a lot. Most people work without any pleasure. You have passion and you're doing your job amazing because you love it. Besides... I think you actually have a steady job after college.", Cosima smiled, sitting at the edge of the bathtub. Delphine nodded slowly. She knew Cosima was right, but somehow she felt weird about all that. 

When Delphine looked up, she noticed Cosima was undressing clumsily - her hand made it rather difficult. Delphine blushed hard, thinking about Cosima's naked body. She haven't actually seen her completely nude. They haven't even made love yet and she was about to see her. The thought made her nervous, really nervous. She never felt it with anyone before. Delphine also knew they would have to wait for their anticipated night. The blonde was too scared to hurt Cosima's wound. 

"Do you want me to help you, chérie?", she asked with shaky voice she didn't recognize.

"Um, yeah? I can't do this on my own.", Cosima chuckled. Delphine came towards woman. She helped her with the t-shirt and sweatpants. And there she was, Cosima _fucking_ Niehaus in her very own patterned underwear. The blonde had to stop the gaps, absorbing Cosima's pure beauty. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), she couldn't stop huge blush that reappeared on her pale face. 

"Delphine?", Cosima asked, raising her left brow. She sensed Delphine's anxiety. 

"Oui?", the blonde mumbled, trying to escape her piercing gaze. Cosima, on the other hand, figured everything out. She took Delphine's hands in her own, wrapping it around her body. Then she held Delphine's jawline, making her look into her eyes. 

"Are you nervous?", she asked slowly, not breaking their exchanged looks. Delphine was trying really, really hard. After maybe six seconds though, she broke eye contact and looked down, getting even more blushed than she was before. Cosima didn't have to hear her confirmation. Instead, she just embraced her girlfriend with free hand. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because... Ugh, please forget it.", Delphine wanted Cosima to stop dwelling, but the brunette didn't give up so easily. Her attidute grew even stronger when she saw tears in Delphine's eyes. 

"Delphine. You can tell me everything. Are you nervous, because you will see me naked for the first time?", Cosima guessed while Delphine was pouring a shower gel to already prepared water. 

"Yes... And no. It's just..."

"Come here.", Cosima said softly, pulling Delphine towards her own body. The blonde surrendered, giving herself to Cosima's soft touch who stroked her hip with tenderness. Delphine leaned towards her love, wrapping her hands around Cosima's neck. She nuzzled face into the brunette's dreads, sighing deeply. 

"It's stupid... You're right, I'm nervous to see you naked. But not because I don't want to. I do want to, very much. You're so beautiful, Cosima.", she whispered. Cosima smiled lightly, hearing that. "But you know, body is not the most important, your mind... My God, you have such a beautiful mind, chérie. And it's just... I know we cannot do anything and I'm gonna see you like that for the first time, but I can't... We can't..."

"Hey, hey... Look at me. It's not the most important, yeah? I know that we've been waiting for it for a long, long time. But Delphine, with you I can wait even longer. Well, obviously not forever, but...", she winked to her which made Delphine laugh. "They're gonna take it off soon and my wound will be better, too. I want you to know that this is not the most important to me. The most important for me is that you are here with me now. You're helping me, taking care of me. And not because I'm famous, not because of your own interests. You're here, because you want to be."

"Oh, of course I want to be here, chérie.", Delphine whispered, feeling a single tear falling down her left cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry. I think I just got too emotional."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know I have smokin' body.", Cosima wiggled her eyebrows in the most funny way. Delphine couldn't stop her soft laughter. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cheeky. Now help me."

Delphine paused for one more second, but then she unclasped Cosima's bra. The brunette took off her panties, too. When the student gave her girlfriend one proper look, she gasped.  _My God, she is so beautiful..._ She was skinny, but not too much. Her all lady parts were full and curvy, just how Delphine imagined so many times before. She came forward Cosima and laid long, full of lust kiss on her soft lips. 

"Tu es belle, tout simplement magnifique.", she admitted, kissing her lips one more time. Cosima smiled widely. That time it was her turn to blush. She didn't even have to ask Delphine to translate it. She knew. 

French helped her girlfriend get into the bathtub in the same time keeping an eye on the rail and the wound. She knew that after shower they would have to take off the rail and clean the wound.

Once Cosima got used to the temperature of water, she felt her body relaxed. Strawberry smell of shower gel made her think about their first date. That was something. 

"Remember not to put rail in the water, oui? After you get out, we will clean your wound. I have medicine for it. I don't want you to get any infection, mon amour.", Delphine smiled warmly, kissing Cosima's forehead. She wanted to leave then, but the brunette held her hand. "What?" 

"Can you just stay with me here? I love being with you..", Cosima asked. She was so vulnerable in that moment. Delphine tilted head on the left side, looking at her love in the bathtub. It was all so normal, so... Domestic. Is that how it was to be with the love of the life? Delphine smiled, more to herself than the other woman. She wanted that all the time. 

"Of course I can, darling.", she agreed, sitting at the edge of the white metal bathtub. Cosima smiled widely. 

The brunette held Delphine's hand, stroking it from time to time. There was comfortable silence between two women. None of them had to say anything. Delphine helped Cosima with sponge and washing her wounded body. It was such a strange feeling. They haven't made love, but this situation somehow felt even more intimate. 

After Cosima was satisfied with amazing bath, French assisted her with dressing. They then moved to bedroom so Delphine could inspect the wound. It was still very raw, but it stopped bleeding. 

"How do you even know what to do with it?" 

"I called the doctor in the morning, mon amour.", Delphine said truthfully. 

"Really?", Cosima couldn't believe her ears. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Delphine was so good for her. She embraced her love, giving small kisses to neck. "You really did that?" 

"Of course, my love. I needed to know how to take care of you.", she replied, reaching for the tube with medicine. She opened it and put a little on her fingers, then started smearing it all over Cosima's wound very tenderly. 

Cosima was observing her focused gaze, her face features and parted lips. Delphine noticed her staring. 

"Cosima... Thank you for saving me. If you didn't cover me, I would probably get that bullet straight into my heart. She... She was standing right in front of me. I can't even imagine how it must have hurt.", Delphine admitted with gritted throat. 

"Delphine, baby... If I had to do it one more time, I would. In that very moment I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you. I couldn't lose you. We haven't done so many things yet. We haven't had the second date. We haven't written article together. We haven't had a party we could go to. So many things..." 

"Mon Dieu... Even if I didn't love you yet, I would fall in love with you right now.", Delphine smiled lovingly to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply. 

 

*

 

Delphine was helping Cosima in daily routine. The blonde stayed at the other's flat almost every night to keep her on track with medication and excercises. Not that Cosima complained. She loved being around her girlfriend. Cosima was frustrated only with one thing - her orthopedic rail. She couldn't even properly kiss or hug Delphine. Not even mention other stuff... 

But today was the day Cosima was waiting for so long. Her orthopedic rail was about to be taken off.  _Fucking finally,_ she thought, waiting in the line at the doctor's. Unfortunetly Delphine couldn't come with her. The term of her dissertation defence was coming with great steps. Student had a meeting with her advisor - professor Sadler. Although she promised Cosima she would eat dinner with her and her parents, then come to Cosima's. The brunette smiled wickedly, thinking about it.  _Hell yeah you're gonna come,_ thinking, she took her phone out of the pocket and decided to text her love. 

C: How is it going? I'm just waiting at the doctor's. I can't wait to see you, babe.

The reply came 5 minutes later. 

D: I miss you too, mon amour. Just finishing the meeting with professor Sadler. I'm gonna finish my review and then I'll see you. x

Cosima smiled widely, seeing Delphine's text. God, she was thrilled about that night. 

C: I can't wait to be with you in my flat. I have some things planned. x

When Delphine saw Cosima's message, she couldn't stop blushing. She hoped Siobhan didn't notice anything. She glanced at her teacher. Professor Sadler was staring at her laptop, checking Delphine's last chapter.  _Thank God._

D: Oh really? What kind of things? x

C: You know, like... taking your clothes off and making love with you like you deserve. Till you scream my name...

Delphine could barely control her breath when she read the last sentence. She felt electricity running through her body and ending its journey between her legs. The thought of their evening made her turned on. She finally would touch Cosima like only her could. 

"... and the last chapter. Delphine, are you listening?", Siobhan's voice brought her back to the reality. Her face turned completely red when she saw teachers's eyes. 

"Um, oui, oui! I'm so sorry. Yes.", she replied, hiding device in the pocket. 

"Okay.", the older woman smiled. "I put some amendments in introduction. But besides that the whole dissertation is ready. Congratulation, Delphine. I'm really proud of you. You did it. There is only matter of time you get the degree."

"Merci, professor Sadler. Thank you. It's all your merit. I wouldn't have done that without you. Ah, and the defence. I hope they will not destroy me.", Delphine chuckled. The state of her mind though was way further from laughter. 

"Don't worry about that. Like I told you before. You did the worst job - actual writing thesis. What's gonna be now is just a piece of cake. Believe me.", Mrs. S smiled warmly. 

Delphine left the office shortly after. She couldn't stop thinking about Cosima's text and embarassment in front of her advisor. She took her phone out and dialed number of her girlfriend. She hoped she would be able to pick up the phone. 

"Hellooo?", Delphine heard after 5 seconds. As if Cosima was waiting for her call. And that low voice that made Delphine shiver. 

"Cosima! You made me blush in front of Siobhan. Oh mon Dieu..."

"Oh, so you were blushing, huh?", Cosima chuckled. She could only imagine her so cute and so sexy in the same time, blushing till the top of her head. 

"It's not funny. You know perfectly well what kind of influence you have on me.", Delphine replied nervously. 

"Do I? Tell me about it. Did you think about tonight? I'm already rail-free. It means I'm gonna fuck you all night long.", Cosima almost whispered the last sentence, but Delphine heard that perfectly well. She couldn't stop small moan coming out of her lips. 

"Cosima..."

"Mhmm, I liked that. Do it again.", she said.

"Mon amour. If you are the good girl, I'm gonna do a lot more tonight.", Delphine came to her sexiest, the lowest voice. She decided to fight her girlfriend with her own weapon. "So now we will hang up because I'm in the public place. But later, after dinner with my parents, I'm gonna show you what I'm capable of... both vocally and manually..."

"Oh God...", she heard and smiled wickedly "You win, baby. But only because I let you too. God, you're so hot."

Delphine snorted. "Ha, sure, mon amour, _because you let me to_. I have to go, cherie. I'm gonna see you at Giselle's at 7, oui? Don't be late, please."

"I'll try, babe.", she promised then hung up. Only Delphine was able to convert the situation on her side and Cosima was always so impressed. Or maybe it was the fact that she just wanted her so bad? Either way, Cosima couldn't wait. She thought she would do everything this dinner ended as fast as it could. 

On the other side of the city, Delphine went to the flat to take care of her stuff and prepare for the evening. Her mother texted her awhile ago to confirm dinner. Delphine still couldn't use to the new, better version of her mother. She changed completely, she understood so many things. Delphine couldn't be any more happier. Krystal left again to Felix's. They became new best friends but Delphine wasn't jelaous. She knew she had special place in Krys' heart. They had been friends since early childhood and Delphine knew nothing could change that. 

After all work done, Delphine stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She wanted Cosima to die when she sees her. Delphine smirked, noticing black dress on the left side. _Perfect!_

It was tight, black dress right above the knee - basically very imaginable clothing. The best thing about that though was deep opening on the back of the dress. It went from the up till the beginning of the loins. Delphine smiled with satisfaction, putting it on. She also wore black high heels. Her hair was wild and free. The only thing Delphine improved was her makeup. She went with smokey eyes and red lipstick. French looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The time has come. Delphine grabbed her purse and coat, then she left the flat. 

Her parents were already there along with Cosima. They were chatting casually and laughing at one of her father's stories. When the brunette noticed her, she stood up, smiling widely. If Delphine really thought Cosima wouldn't come up with the same idea as herself, she was wrong. One long look at the petite woman was enough to take Delphine's breath away. 

Cosima also picked a tight, dark red dress with pattern. The clothing showed her every curve. The dress had straps and very deep neckline. Delphine could admire Cosima's cleveage all the time during the dinner, she was sure. The woman put her dreads in a bun, she improved her eyeliner and put some dark purple lipstick on. Delphine couldn't say anything for one moment. Her hungry gaze must have told everything. She was happy though, because Cosima had the same reaction on her appearance. 

Delphine came forward and kissed Cosima deeply. She couldn't ignore the fact that _rail-free_ woman could finally wrapped her hands tight around taller one. 

"You look so hot.", Delphine whispered into Cosima's ear. She shivered all over her body, hearing low voice. 

"Ekhem. We don't want to interrupt, but we're very very hungry.", Delphine's dad brought women back to the reality. They quickly broke apart, blushing immidiately. Nathan burst into laughter, seeing their faces.  Clémentine only shushed her husband, but Delphine's noticed smirk on her face. 

"So Cosima told us she's doing better thanks to you.", older woman started. 

"Oui, maman. I kept her on track with recuperation.", Delphine replied. Cosima was sitting right next to her. Opposite were her parents. 

"I'm so happy I met your daughter, Mrs. Cormier. I mean it. She is amazing woman. I can't even imagine what would I do without her.", Cosima admitted. 

"Delphine is amazing, oui? I'm glad she has you. You both are like Team Mega Force in journalism. I'm not even kidding.", Nathan smiled with admiration. 

When the waitress brought their dinner, they started eating, talking about everything from time to time. Delphine's parents were supposed to come back home the following day. Delphine promised she would see them one more time before the flight.

It was all okay and dinner was delicious... till one moment. Delphine was just talking about her thesis when she felt touch on her knee. She gasped lightly, but thank God, her parents didn't notice anything. Cosima's hand remained still, but when Nathan started talking about Delphine's topic and compering it to different aspects of culture, Delphine had to fight so hard with moaning while the other woman was aiming higher and higher in her interesting journey. Delphine looked at her partner's face. Cosima kept completely poker face. She was nodding and smiling while her hand reached the top of Delphine's right inner thigh. 

"I'm sorry! Oh, sorry. I have... Um I have to use the restroom.", Delphine almost screamed, immidiately standing up and quickly went to the restroom. 

Clémentine looked after her with surprised face. 

"What happened to her?" 

"I dont know, mon amour. Maybe she felt bad or something.", Nathan was as confused as his wife. They looked at Cosima but she only shrugged her shoulders and took the last sip of her wine. 

"Excuse me, I'm gonna check on her. She ran so fast.", the brunette stood up. 

"Oui, I think this is a good idea. Thank you, darling.", Clémentine smiled warmly. Oh, little did she know... 

Cosima found Delphine washing her hands. She looked around, but it seemed like there was nobody inside except of them. 

"Hello, baby.", she smiled wickedly, touching Delphine's shoulder. 

Delphine didn't reply, oh no. She quickly wrapped her one arm around petite woman and turned her around so that she found herself between taller woman and marble sink. French leaned towards her, Cosima almost laid on the back. Delphine put her hands on both sides and pulled herself closer. Her body was tightly pressed against Cosima's. Delphine pressed her one leg between her girlfriend's thighs. Loud moan escaped Cosima's lips. 

"You like to play games, don't you?", she whispered right into Cosima's ear, using the lowest voice. It was barely a whisper, but the brunette heard everything very clearly. Another moan got out from parted lips. 

"I... God..." 

"Oh non. It's not God.", Delphine replied, stroking Cosima's neck down till she reached cleveage. 

"Delphine, please!", Cosima almost screamed. She felt like the other woman roughly kissed her neck. 

"I want you so bad. I want to go, now.", Delphine ordered, pulling away. She grabbed Cosima's hand and came back to the table. She explained her parents she felt really bad. Surprisingly they didn't notice anything wrong. Her daughter quickly promised once again to see them the following day before they had to come back home.

Delphine then pulled Cosima with her. She called the cab right after they got out of the restaurant. The way to Cosima's flat felt like eternity. Delphine could feel her wetness gathering between her legs. Something broke inside her as Cosima appeared in the restroom. She couldn't wait anymore. She had to have her. 

Once Cosima unlocked the door, Delphine slammed it immidiately and then wrapped her arms around the other woman, lifting her up. 

"Whoa, Miss Cormier..."

"I have to have my way with you now.", Delphine replied, going to the bedroom. 

She undressed Cosima and laid her down on the bed. Taller woman wasted completely no time as she did the same with her own dress and then climbed on top of petite woman. The atmosphere was getting heavier with every kiss, every touch both women shared. The room filled with pure passion, lust and incredible love. 

Delphine's actions got slower, more tender. She wanted to cherish this woman laying down under her.. She wanted to give her whatever she needed after being neglected by Shay. 

"You're so beautiful. I was thinking about it the whole night.", Cosima heard. 

"God, Delphine. You were so fucking sexy in that dress... I couldn't help myself.", the brunette mumbled between hot kisses.

"I finally can show you how much I love you...", French whispered softly, stroking Cosima's breasts. The brunette hissed as her nipple hardened under Delphine's anticipated touch. 

The blonde descended her body, kissing her way down. Cosima has such a beautiful body. She wanted to saviour every moment of that night. Her lips found Cosima's breast. When the brunette felt Delphine's warm breath, she thought she was going to pass out. They waited so long, it was finally happening. Her love's touch was amazing. The brunette pushed her hips forward, looking for awaited friction. Delphine felt it immidiatwely, her lover's need. 

"Come here. I want to look you in the eye while you're making love to me.", Cosima ordered. Delphine gladly did what she was asked for. 

She came back up, crashing her lips into Cosima's. Their tongues met roughly, while they were pulling forward, looking for more skin to touch. Delphine didn't wait too long. Both women waited enough. She started descending her hand.

When Delphine finally touched Cosima's core, she couldn't stop deep, sharp gasp. 

"Oh my God, you're so wet..." 

"You make me so wet.", Cosima whispered. "Please, don't tease, baby..."

Delphine didn't have to be told twice. There was no teasing this time. No playing games, no long foreplays. She just wanted Cosima to feel how much she loved her, how much she respected her and cherish their relationship. She started slowly, wanted the brunette to get used to her touch. Cosima's reaction was immidiate. She tilted her head back and grasped sheets into her fists. 

"Look at me, love.", Delphine ordered. She had to look into her beautiful eyes when she was at the edge. She needed to.

Cosima opened her shut eyes, meeting blonde's dark gaze full of lust. They both fit perfectly well with one another. How come two people, two women could fit in so amazing? It was a sign. It was love. 

"God... Harder, Del..."

Delphine smirked, hearing her pet name. Only Cosima could call her like that. She didn't know that, but the brunette was the one to come up with that. She added another finger, basking in Cosima's loud moan. Her vocals... Oh my God. She knew already she wouldn't get tired of that. Delphine's movements became more frantic, more deep and faster. The blonde wrapped her other arm tight around Cosima so she could hold her in spasms. 

She was at the egde. She was lost in Delphine's touch. The brunette put her hands on her smooth skin on the back. Delphine's movements made her dug nails into flesh. The blonde hissed, feeling radiating pain. It only made her more turned on. 

"Delphine, I'm so close! Oh God..."

"Don't stop looking at me. See me.", Delphine whispered, thrusting further as if there was no end. 

Cosima was sure. It was her dark eyesight, bit bottom lip, face expression that made her come so hard against Delphine's hand. She didn't know before that face was the sexiest part of the body. Delphine showed her completely different side of sex. 

After the brunette fall down the bed sheets glistening with sweat, Delphine pulled her fingers out and rolled to the right side. Cosima immidiately clinged to her, put her head onto Delphine's chest. The blonde embraced her, giving soft, gentle kisses in the forehead. 

"God, Delphine..."

"Oui?", the blonde smiled, looking into Cosima's eyes.

"Your eyes, your face... God, you. What are you doing to me?", she asked. 

"I'm just loving you. I want to love you like that till you don't want me anymore."

Cosima gave her one hungry look, then grabbed her body and dragged her on the bottom, under her. Delphine was shocked with that sudden change of position. Cosima smiled and took her wrists above her head. 

"Who said I ever stop wanting you?", she whispered, kissing her earlobe then went down to the neck and collarbones. The other woman's breath immidiately accelerated. Her chest started raising faster and faster as Cosima was descending her body, leaving damp marks along slender body. She stopped her journey at the Delphine's breasts.

"Oh mon Dieu!", she gave out a loud sentence. 

Cosima smiled, leaving her nipples and going down. She started kissing Delphine's inner thighs, slowly at first, but she couldn't stop herself anymore. She looked up at Delphine who looked into her eyes in the same time. 

"I wanna-"

"Yes! Do it, s'il vous plaît!!", Delphine said with loud moan. 

Cosima smiled to her, then went down to slick folds of her core. Oh, how wet she was... Cosima's skilled tongue did things Delphine didn't quite understood. Her body bended in the positions she didn't know she could do. The blonde thought that was the best thing that ever happened to her, but then Cosima added fingers.

Delphine saw world in completely different perspective. Everything was fuller, more colorful, more lively. Cosima sensed she was at the very edge. All colors Delphine saw in completely different way burst inside of her, making her shudder like never in her life. 

It was only a gentle kiss that brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and realized there were tears falling down her cheeks. Cosima wrapped her arms around her and wiped tears away.

"Oh Delphine, are you okay?", she asked gently. 

"Oui. Oui... Nobody ever made me feel like you did moment ago. The world around me was in completely different perspective. I can't even comprehend that, mon amour..."

"I told you it was worth to wait, my love.", Cosima smiled warmly to her partner and gently kissed her soft lips. 

"Cosima, I love you so much. You don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand, Delphine. I feel the same way. It's as if you died and reborn and see everything in a completely different way. You were blind before, but now you see that.", Cosima whispered, kissing her temple. 

Delphine turned her face to girlfriend so that they both were on their sides. Delphine on the left, Cosima on her right side. The brunette put her hand on Delphine's hip, pulling her close. Their noses almost touched. The blonde reached above and started playing with the other's dreads. 

"Yes. Oh mon Dieu, yes. This is exactly how it is. I want to feel this forever. Every single day."

"You will, baby. You will, because I love you more than anything. "

Cosima stroked Delphine's cheek back and forth, looking into her eyes. Although it was dark, she saw her beautiful face perfectly clear. Wild blonde curls were thrown all over the pillows. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Sweat that Cosima forced with her love. Her fingers wandered through the whole length of her body. When Cosima came back to Delphine's face, she noticed her closed eyes and steady breathing. 

"That was the best night, baby...", she whispered, but it was barely a whisper. She kissed her cheek. Delphine mumbled something in the same time. Cosima smiled lovingly, hearing that. That was her life from now on. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how we got to the end. I wanted to thank you all for so many kudos and so awesome comments. You guys are the best! I need to tell you, I loved writing this story. I kind put myself into Delphine's character as myself am a journalist at the beginning of the career. I'm so happy you liked it and I hope you will like the ending as well. I especially wanna thank Delphines_puppy for so awesome comments always. Buddy, you're the best! xx

"Oh my fucking God, I'm so nervous...", Delphine whispered, looking at her bestie who was pouring coffee to big mugs. Delphine immidiately grabbed her cup and drank some of the dark liquid of life. She was sometimes wondering how could she ever live without coffee as a teenager.  _I guess it's gonna be another mystery to me._

"Hey hey, darling! You're gonna be okay. Your nails and makeup are on fleeeek!", Krystal hooted, clicking her fingers as she always did. "Also, you look amazing. As I always say,  _be a badass with a good ass!"_

"Oh mon Dieu, Krystal...", Delphine chuckled, shaking her blonde curls. Today it was especially wild as if it felt special ocassion.

"What? It's true, Delphine!"

Taller blonde looked down at herself. Well, yeah. Krystal was right about that. Tight, black pants with hight waist fitted her perfectly and only enhanced Delphine's bottom. She smirked.  _Cosima would probably love it._ White shirt with pattern was tugged into the pants. The shoes with high heels only made her legs looked longer. Delphine spinned her body around in front of the mirror. Yeah! She really looked like adult. Like professional. 

"Okay, I'll give you that. I look killer today."

"Totally, darling. You're like completely ten!", Krystal clasped. "Come on, let's get you to uni. You can't be late for your own defence."

Thank God Krystal was that one bestie with the car. They both got into the car and went to university. Delphine's phone buzzed, informing her about new message - of course from her girlfriend.  _Break the leg, baby. We all in the editor keep fingers crossed! xx_

Delphine smiled warmly, seeing that. Somehow that one message made her feel relaxed. Maybe it was the fact that so many people was actually thinking about her and support her? Probably. She looked through the window, listening to Krystal's babbling. Sometimes she was wondering if Krystal knew she kept zoning out. Even if she did, she wouldn't say. Krystal loved to talk too much. 

"Is your other half gonna be there, darling?"

"Um, oui. I mean we are supposed to meet each other after for lunch or something. She just texted me.", Delphine explained. 

"Oh, I understand.", Krystal nodded. "Oki doki, we're here, darling. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Non, it's alright. You should take care of your stuff. But you're sweet. Thank you for the lift. We're gonna see each other in the evening, right?"

"Um, yeah, if you don't go to Cosima's.", Krystal raised her left eyebrow. "I should be in the flat. Fingers crossed, Del. Toodles!"

Delphine took a deep breath. She cursed at herself in that moment for not buying cigarettes. She would smoke two in a row right then.  _It's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay._ She went inside the old building just to meet Professor Sadler right away who was waiting for her. The older woman shook her head. 

"Don't worry, love. It's gonna be a piece of cake. You know the subject, you analyzed your topic perfectly well and the most important, you know what you're talking about.", the brunette finished the sentence when they stood in front of the auditorium's door. 

"Okay. Here we go. Now or never, right?", Delphine smiled to Siobhan and opened the door. 

 

*

 

Cosima was waiting for Delphine right in front of the auditorium's door. She was so upset with herself that she was late to see her before Delphine stepped into the aula. It wasn't her fault though, because Cosima had to be in the editor. She couldn't believe her love would finally have her well-deserve degree. Big bouquet of red roses was waiting for her on the nearest bench. 

They've been together for already one month and a half. The time was a blast. Cosima smiled, thinking about the morning when she woke Delphine up in the sexiest, most amazing way. The blonde was like Cosima's dream finally came true. She was the center of her universe, her personal ray of sunshine even in the most rainy day. 

Even the case with Shay didn't break their good spirit. As they thought, Shay was sentenced to the arrest. All she did was out of spite, nothing else. Her mind was perfectly clear then. Well, maybe there was fury in the head, but still...  After the case Cosima was okay, Delphine was the one who didn't talk for one day after seeing Shay again. Cosima was worried about her, but then her old Delphine came back. 

The crack of the door brought Cosima back to the reality. She shook her head and grabbed the flowers from the bench. Once she turned around, Delphine fell into her arms. 

"Oh mon Dieu, I passed! I have a degree, Cosima! Straight A!", she half-screamed, half-cried. Hearing that, Cosima burst into laughter. She felt such a relief. Of course she knew Delphine would pass, but actually hearing it... that was amazing thing.

"I'm so so proud of you, baby! God, you're the smartest woman I've ever met!", Cosima pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Delphine returned the kiss and wrapped arms around petite woman. She was so happy she lifted Cosima up and spinned her around. They broke the kiss because the brunette couldn't stop laughing. 

"Merde, finally. I can't believe this!", Delphine put Cosima down. 

"I'm really happy, babe. Now you can start working full time. Marion has already decided. I mean, don't tell her I told you! She will kill me!"

"Really?! Cosima, that's wonderful!", Delphine couldn't believe in her own happines. She defended her degree and add to that she would already have a job, she would work together with Cosima and other amazing people. And she did all of it, working hard. They both had so many bad events from the past. But they did it. They did it. 

"Yep, but rememeber. You don't know anything.", Cosima winked, then grabbed Delphine's hand while they got out from the university building. "Soo... What's the plan, Miss? Today is your day!"

"Oh, I don't know, mon amour. I know that in the evening we would have a little party prepared by Krystal.", Delphine explained.

"I know babe. She called me this morning. I'm sorry I didn't get there on time to be with you before."

"Non, non, it's okay. The most important is that you are with me right now.", Delphine smiled softly, taking Cosima's face between her hands. She leaned forward her partner, kissing her softly, lovingly. Cosima smirked against Delphine's lips. "What, mon amour?", the blonde asked after.

"It's just... I'm really happy Delphine. Like very happy.", she admitted, looking into Del's eyes.

"I know what you mean, Cosima. I feel the same way. I'm glad you asked me to write the screenplay that day. So many things have changed since then... But you, you make me so happy. Like no one before."

"I love you, Delphine."

"Je t'aime aussi bébé", Delphine pecked Cosima's lips before she took her hand in hers again. 

After all they decided to come back to Cosima's flat to continue their morning activities as Cosima said "gracefully".  Delphine didn't mind at all, oh no. She really liked to have Cosima to herself in the private area of her flat. 

As they came back to the reality after third, no fourth round of love-making, Delphine embraced Cosima so that the brunette could lay her head on the blonde's chest. That was their favourite position. Delphine pulled her closer and kissed the top of Cosima's head. They knew they would have to get up soon and prepare for the party.

That moment right then, Delphine loved the most. Despite the obvious exhaustion, she really appreciated the moment when she could take Cosima in her embrace and worship every little moment of their  _post_ moment - Cosima's deep breath, her tangled dreads, her soft smile and little wrinkles around lips. She liked to draw some meaningless designes on her back while Cosima was kissing her collarbones from time to time. Delphine thought that was their little private paradise where there were only them, no one else and nothing else. They both knew the words were not needed. True Nirvana. 

Delphine was deep in her thoughts when Cosima lifted her head and laid sweet kiss on partner's lips. 

"You know we have to get up.", Cosima smiled, sitting up and pulling Delphine with her to the sitting position. 

"Oui, I know. They all really want to see us. I'm kinda happy I took my stuff here. I don't have to be apart from you.", Delphine whispered, kissing Cosima's nose which made her giggle.

"You couldn't be any more cuter than right now, Miss Cormier.", Cosima winked, dressing up. 

Delphine chuckled, hearing Cosima's reply. She then went to the bathroom to prepare her makeup and pieces of clothing. That time, instead of wearing a dress, she picked her black jeans, boots and white, loose shirt. Her hair, wild and free before, Delphine tied up. Wilder curls that didn't want to subordinate, escaped from the bun. Delphine didn't care though. 

When Delphine got out, Cosima smiled. She actually picked similar clothing, but instead of white shirt, she wore patterned flannel blouse. 

"You look beautiful, ma'am.", Delphine smiled.

"Likewise, babe.", Cosima winked. 

They picked their bags and left the flat. 

As if Delphine predicted, Krystal invited all of their close people. Cars were blocking almost all street. 

"Jesus Christ, did Krystal invite the whole city?", Cosima burst into laughter. She couldn't find any free space in front of Delphine's flat, so she parked on the next block. Delphine looked at her love with apologetic look. "Oh no, no, it's cool, Del.", the brunette immidiately added. 

"I didn't even know they were going to be so many, Cosima.", she admitted, getting out of the car.

"Don't worry, ma'am.", Cosima winked, grabbing Delphine's hand. "Whenever you want to take a break, just let me know and I'll take you to my flat."

Delphine chuckled, looking at her girlfriend. They went inside the building and opened the front door of their flat. When Krystal saw them, everybody started screaming and congratulating Delphine. Cosima quickly dissapeared and went to the bar while Delphine was the center of attention. Cosima took the glasses and was trying to find Jack for her and wine for Delphine. 

"Do you need some help?", Siobhan Sadler smiled, giving Cosima a bottle of brown liquid. 

"Well, well, I see Krystal didn't spare anybody.", Cosima burst into laughter, hugging her older collegue. 

"I assume not, chicken.", Siobhan agreed. "So how are things? I see it's all good, eh?"

"Oh, Siobhan, it's amazing. I've never been happier, honestly."

"I can tell that. I'm glad you are together. I always knew Delphine Cormier is one special young woman. Along with you, another amazing, special young woman - you can fight the world.", Siobhan chuckled.

Cosima joined her with laughter. "I don't know about me, but her... Oh man. I've never met smarter creation. No offense."

"None taken, Cosima. I am with you in your opinion. So... Are you staying with us for another year?"

"I wish. I mean I love editor and I'll definitely keep writing, but I fell in love with teaching those fellas. It's like spending time with your buddies, having those lively discussions and making projects. But, as you know, the decision is not mine.", Cosima explained.

"What if I told you that it's my decision now?", Siobhan smiled widely.

"No shit! Uh, sorry, sorry. But wow! Are you gonna be the new dean?"

"Yes, chicken. And I would gladly have you for another year.", Siobhan smiled. 

Cosima didn't reply. She, instead, hugged professor Sadler tighly. The older woman laughed, looking at Cosima's happiness.

"Well, there you are. You dissapeared suddenly.", Delphine came forward Cosima and wrapped her one arm around her girlfriend. She nodded to Siobhan and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Siobhan just told me she's gonna be the new dean and wants me to still give lectures."

"Merde, that's amazing! And congratulations, to both of you!", Delphine exclaimed. 

"Thank you, chicken. I'm gonna leave you now, go crazy, children.", she chuckled.  "Is Marion Bowles here? I would like to talk to her about co-operation as well."

"Oui, she went outside to smoke a cigarette.", Delphine said.

Professor Sadler nodded and went to look for their boss. Cosima turned her face to Delphine, climbed on her tiptoes and kissed her lips. The blonde pulled her closer and nuzzled her soft neck after they broke apart. 

"Are you having fun, baby?", Cosima asked into Delphine's ear. 

"Oui, mon amour. Krystal is so sweet. I don't know what I would do without her. We should definitely throw her a party as well. After her defense, I mean. I think it's in one week."

"I think it's a great idea, ma'am. We can do it in my flat.", Cosima smiled lovingly.

"What you can do in your flat, lady?", out of the sudden they heard the petite blonde's voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Krystal who was already a little tipsy. 

"Well, darling, you deserve a party too after your graduation. We're gonna do it in Cosima's house.", Delphine smiled.

"Oh em Gee! Are you serious?!", Krystal jumped and clasped her hands. "That would be, like, totally amazing. Cosima, you are such a doll! Please, stay in our lives forever."

"Oh, Krystal, I don't know if Delphine wants me too.", Cosima grinned, looking at Delphine. The blonde blushed immidiately and looked at the ground. They haven't talked about it, but that was what she wanted. 

"Don't be silly, Cosima.", she answered after a moment and kissed her lips. The brunette smiled widely. She already saw future with her beautiful girlfriend. 

"Okay, lovelies. I'm gonna talk to my dear Felix, but don't leave without goodbye! Yes, Del, I know you're gonna stay with Cos.", Krystal wiggled her eyebrows and not waiting for reply, she turned around and walked away with dancing steps. Delphine shook her head and then looked at Cosima. They both burst into laughter. 

They stayed for two more hours. Delphine got to talk with everybody while Cosima stood patiently by her side. She loved to look at the blonde while she was talking about studies, journalism and writing. Delphine always moved her hands and it was the cutest thing Cosima had ever seen. 

Around 11, they found Krystal and thanked her for the party. Delphine made sure she would have help with cleaning, which Krys had in the form of Felix. French then thanked Felix and along with Cosima left the flat. 

Once they reached the flat, Delphine went to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. She was so tired. 

"Well, well, is my lady exhausted?", Cosima sat next to her and stroked her curly hair.

"You don't even know. This day killed me. But it was worth every second of it.", Delphine smiled lazily. 

"I believe you, baby.", Cosima smiled, kissing Delphine's forehead. "What about you change and go under cover while I make us some tea?"

"Sounds amazing, mon amour."

Cosima kissed her love one more time and then left to make tea. Fifteen minutes later she came back with steaming mugs to see Delphine deep in her sleep. She smiled lovingly, looking at the angel beauty in her bed. She put teas on the nightstand, changed her clothes and joined Delphine. Once the blonde felt her love, she nuzzled face into Cosima's neck and sighed deeply. The brunette didn't need anything else. Just her love.

 

 

 _Five years later_  

"... so that's how I started with journalism. My parents were very happy, they prefered that than me, clumsy girl, in a lab or something.", Cosima smiled. A few students in the front row chuckled. "Just remember guys, writing is a hard work. Whoever says to you that it's nothing and anybody can do that, don't listen to them. I hope we're gonna have so much fun here. Especially you, fresh year, that's something!"

Delphine finished work earlier and decided to see her fiancee at the university. Cosima had been teaching students for all those years and worked in the editor. The blonde knew how much she loved it. Delphine though, decided to stay just with the editor. She was shocked and so happy when after 3 years, Marion Bowles decided to retire and picked Delphine as a new boss. 

French was standing in the doorway, looking how Cosima is talking to her students. She was so beautiful, so happy in that place. Delphine couldn't stop smiling. She was completely focused on her soon-to-be-wife till someone bumped into her. It turned out to be young, maybe 20 years old young woman. She blushed immidiately and started picking up her books. Delphine knelt to help her.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I'm usually not that clumsy. It's just, I overslept and I wasn't on time for Ms. Niehaus' lecture. God, I can't believe it...", the girl muttered, not looking at Delphine. 

"Oh, don't worry. I bet she will understand. She's really cool about stuff like that.", Delphine smiled. 

"I know, I know, it's just I love those lectures, you can find out so many interesting stuff...", the woman stopped her rambling when she looked up and see Delphine. "Oh my God."

"Seriously, Cosima Niehaus is never on time either.", Delphine chuckled. 

"Oh. My. God. You're Delphine Cormier."

"Oui, that's me, indeed.", the blonde smiled. The girl blushed and didn't say anything at first. Delphine thought the girl reminded her of herself, so young, so innocent when she first met Cosima. Was she like that too?

"I can't believe that. Delphine Cormier at our university! God, I'm so sorry, Miss Cormier, you're just my hero. I've read your book million times. I mean, it's mandatory now on our studies, but I was reading it way before. Thanks to you I want to be a journalist! God, uh, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Lorraine."

"Nice to meet you, Lorraine. I'm Delphine. And it's really flattering what you're saying."

"What are you doing here, Miss Cormier?"

"Just Delphine, please. I'm waiting for Cosima."

"Oh, that's right!", Lorraine facepalmed her forehead. "You are together. God, you're like super powerful couple. You gave me hope for future journalism. I'm sorry I'm rambling, I just, I can't believe I can actually talk to you."

"Don't be sorry, Lorraine. I'm flattered, really. And actually, I acted the same way when I met Cosima, you know?"

"Really?", the young woman chuckled. "How was it?"

"Well...", Delphine started, turning her sight at the love of her life. "When I first looked at her, I was lost and completely in love with her. And then... Then it was just undeniable passion for journalism beetween us. And immidiate mind attraction."


End file.
